Collection of OVAs and Specials
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: OVAs and Specials, that will be based around my OC/AR Riders of my stories and especially Kyoya Yagami and his many counterparts.
1. Eternal Gaiden 1: Building a Harem…Not!

**Hey guys, this is sort of an inspired idea I have for a while after reading Fenikkusumaru's Collection of Memories, and so I wanted to try the same with some of my own characters.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Eternal Gaiden 1: Building a Harem…Not!**

First there was darkness, then someone lifts up that darkness which was a large piece of rubble and the one who lifted up was Eternal otherwise known as Kyoya Yagami.

Eternal throws the rubble away and looks around the area it was on top of, and soon found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha! There you are!" Eternal said before he picks it up, and it was a stuffed animal.

Eternal then dusted the stuffed animal with his other hand to get some of the dust off of it.

"You found her?" A girl's voice asked.

He then turns to a little girl of the World of Aura, he then walks to her before he leans on one knee and handed her the stuffed animal.

"This is her right?" Eternal asked, she smiles she snatch the stuffed animal and hugs it close.

"Thank you so much, Kyoya-sama!" She told the White Rider.

Eternal smirks under his helmet before he pets her on the head.

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of her, I mean she is an important friend to you right?" Eternal asked she nodded.

"Yes I will don't worry. Thank you again." She said, before she runs away, Eternal watches her leave before he chuckles and stands back up.

Eternal then looks at another direction and saw groups of people and DRAGONs rebuilding some of their ruin homes and picking up and carrying rubble away, and the Norma are helping out as well, some in their Para-mails working on rebuilding and carrying rubble, and others using their hands to help.

Which puts a smile under his helmet as he watches former enemies working together to help rebuild.

It has been a month since Eternal and his friends had defeated Jin Kazu and saved the multiverse. After the final battle the Libertus members were given a home in Aura's world on the true Arzenal, and Decade aka Alex Takahashi gave Kyoya and his friends Hayate and Ken the offer to take them back to their home world, which they turn down saying they wanted to stay in this world to help defend it, incase people like Embryo and Jin Kazu, would ever cause harm here again, which Alex understands.

Now they spent most of their time rebuilding what was destroyed in the merging of two worlds.

Hayate aka Accel and Ken aka Skull are also helping rebuilding in different areas in the town.

"Alright they got things handle here, time to head to the west area." Eternal said as he was to leave.

"Kyoya!" Eternal stops as he turned and saw Lizardia flying and landing near to him.

"Oh Lizardia, is something wrong?" Eternal asked.

"I'm not sure. But both the High Priestess and Princess Salamandinay wishes to see you in the temple." Lizardia.

"Really? For what?" Eternal asked.

"They didn't say, and they wanted to discuss it with you personally." Lizardia told him.

Eternal hums in thought before he nodded.

"Okay, no reason to keep them waiting then." Eternal said before he heads to the temple.

* * *

After Eternal arrives in the temple he changes back into Kyoya, and was being guided by one of the workers to a room where the High Priestess and Salamandinay were.

"This is the room sir." She told him.

"Thank you." Kyoya said before he opens the door and enters the room.

The moment he enters the room, someone hugged him from behind.

"I was wondering when you'll show up." She said and Kyoya chuckles before he turns to her and saw it was Salamandinay.

"Hey Sala, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that." Kyoya said he turns to her and held hands with her.

"I know, it's just we both been busy with the repairs of the town, we didn't have much time to ourselves." Sala said as she looks down with a fake pout on her face.

"Then maybe in the night we can...you know…" Kyoya mutters in a nervous tone with a slight blush on his face, and Sala chuckles.

"You're not getting addicted are you?" Sala asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh no! Of course not! And plus you're right about, and not to mention it might still take a while until the repairs are done." Kyoya said.

"Well I'll think about it." Sala said before they both chuckle, before they heard someone coughing at them which made them turned and saw the High Priestess Aura Midgardia seated behind a table on the floor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but we still have things to discuss." She told them, and they both blushed before they nodded.

Kyoya then sits down on the table on the opposite side of the High Priestess and Sala sits down beside her.

"Well anyway, what's up? Why did you call me?" Kyoya asked.

"Right, on to business." The High Priestess said before she did a few fake coughs. "Kyoya Yagami-dono, as you already know, it's been a month after the final battle against Jin Kazu and after you and the others had saved our world and many others. Even though you and the other Riders were given the chance to return to your original world, you still choose to stay to help protect us. Therefore I would like to give a reward for your brave and selfless actions."

"Oh there's really no need for that. I was just happy to help in anyway I can." Kyoya assured them.

"That is unacceptable. As the High Priestess and a direct descendant of Aura, I must repay this debt from you." The High Priestess told him.

"You must as well listen to what we have to offer. The High Priestess doesn't take no for an answer." Sala told her lover.

"Okay...so what kind of reward do you have in mind?" Kyoya asked.

"It is simple. You are free to choose as many mates of whom you desire." The High Priestess told him.

"I'm sorry. Mates as in…?" Kyoya asked as he blinks in confusion.

"I believe in the old world, the correct term is building a harem." Sala said.

Kyoya blinks a few times…

"EEEEEHHHHH!" Kyoya gasped in shock. "C-C-Can you repeat that please?"

"It is what Salamandinay had said. You are free to create a harem from any female of your choosing." The High Priestess told him.

"N-No way! I can't handle a harem! You can't expect anyone being okay with that, not to mention I have Salamandinay as a lover!" Kyoya told her.

"Even so, this would be a good time to reproduce. We still lost a good number of our people and you're one of the only males with a human body, this would be a good learning experience for us and will benefit us greatly." The High Priestess stated.

"I know that but even so…" Kyoya mutters before he turns to Sala. "Sala, come on, you can't really say that you're okay with this."

"I don't mind." Sala assured him which surprised Kyoya. "I know you'll love me and the others equally. So I don't really see the harm in it."

"R-Really?" Kyoya asked in shock…

"Nope." Sala and the High Priestess said at the time.

"What?" Kyoya blinks before the both of them started to chuckle as they covered their mouths with their hands. "Wait, you were messing with me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoya…" Sala said as she chuckles. "But I couldn't help it."

"I'm sorry, as well. But when Salamandinay suggested about this idea, I couldn't resist." The High Priestess told him as she chuckles. "The look you made was indeed hilarious."

Kyoya's eyebrow twitch as his cheeks were still red out of embarrassment before he lowers his head as he placed his hands on it.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Eternal Gaiden 2: Days of Peace

**Eternal Gaiden 2: Days of Peace**

It was now morning as the sun was now rising and shines above the town.

Inside of his room, Kyoya felt the light of the sun through the small gaps in the window blinds as he slowly wakes up.

Kyoya then sits up as he yawns and stretches out his arms. He then felt a hand grabbing onto his arm.

"Kyoya...come back to bed…" Kyoya turns to his side and saw Sala lying beside him on the bed.

"Come on, Sala don't be like that. The sun is up." Kyoya said before he gently pokes on her cheek causing her to wake up as she slightly opened her eyes.

"Morning already?" Sala said as she sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Why couldn't the sun gives us a few more minutes?"

"Come on, don't be like that." Kyoya chuckles as he flicks on her forehead. "You're a princess of the Freyja, so you need to be a good example for you people. And don't you have a meeting with Ange later today?"

"Yes, and you're right about that." Sala said as she got off the bed. "We should get ready."

"Good, because I'm supposed to meet up with Hayate, and Ken at the sports center at noon." Kyoya said as he got off of the bed as well.

They soon put on their clothes and Sala was brushing her hair and Kyoya opens the window to look at the town.

The town was now fully repaired six months ago, and now there was peace in the world.

"Man, hard to believe it's already been six months." Kyoya said.

"Yes, I know. But as much as I love the peace here, we can't allow it to make us soft." Sala told him as she stands up.

"Which is why you're going to have that meeting with Ange, right?" Kyoya asked as he turns to her.

"Yes, Embryo was one thing, but if another threat like him and Jin Kazu would ever return, we need to prepare ourselves in case threats like them would ever return." Sala told him.

"I hear you. And if they ever did, me, Hayate, and Ken will be right there beside you." Kyoya said, and Sala smiles lovingly at him.

"That is indeed good to hear." Sala said as she walks up and hugs him, and Kyoya returns the hug.

Kyoya and Sala soon leaves their room as they closed the door.

"I'll be in the council along with Ange. You take care of yourself." Sala told him.

"I will." Kyoya nodded.

Sala then leaves to meet up with Ange. Kyoya then checks the time on his Spider Shock in wrist watch mode, and saw that he has plenty of time until noon.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll go explore the town for a bit." Kyoya said before he leaves.

* * *

After leaving the temple, Kyoya was now walking through the town, and everyone around him gave him a greeting as he walked by them.

"Good morning, Kyoya-sama."

"Good day to you."

"I hope you had a good morning."

Kyoya kindly waved and smiled at them in return. Even after 6 months of living in this world, he still isn't used to the praise and attention he gets from the people.

Back in his old world he was just an average high schooler who was about to enter college and was still a Kamen Rider and Tokusatsu fan.

Now he's a Rider, a hero, savior of the world, and its protector.

After walking for a while, Kyoya soon come across a familiar pink haired woman and saw that it was the Norma Ersha.

"Oh hello, Kyoya." Ersha greeted the young man.

"Hey, Ersha." Kyoya greeted back.

"Hey, don't forget about me." They look and saw Vivian behind Ersha and with a groups of kids with her.

"Oh sorry about that Vivian-chan." Kyoya said, and then the kids begin to gather around him.

"Kyoya-sama, it's so good to see you." One of them said.

"Please, come play with us."

Kyoya, Ersha, and Vivian chuckles as they gathered around him.

"Okay, girls that's enough. Let's give, Kyoya some space." Ersha told them.

"Okay, Ersha-sensei." They nodded.

After that, the girls started to play with Vivian on grassy field, as Kyoya and Ersha watch them afar.

Three months ago Ersha had decided to retire from being a Para-mail pilot and moved to the People of Aura's town to become a teacher here.

"I'm still a little surprised that you decided to come live here, and that you wanted to be a teacher here." Kyoya said.

"Well I figured that this is the best path for me, and to help atone for what I've done." Ersha said with some sadness in her voice.

"Because of Embryo and how many of their people you've killed, right?" Kyoya asked and Ersha nodded. "Ersha, come on, it's been six months after all of that. And besides the others hadn't blame you for your choice, I mean you were being manipulated by Embryo."

"I know, but even so it's still no excuse for what I've done." Ersha said as she placed her hand on her arm. "I've let him control me because I was weak, and because of that those kids died again. Honestly, I still sometimes wonder why I'm still here while those girls are dead."

Kyoya breathes in and out before he sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"Well, I can't say I understand but I do know the feeling of lost." Kyoya said which gotten Ersha's attention as she turns to him. "I lost father when I was really young, so I don't remember him that well. And I've lost my mother when I was thirteen. There were also times when I wish they were still with me."

"I see." Ersha said before she turns forward. "I don't know either of my parents so I'm not sure what that's like, but I'm sorry to hear what happened to them."

"It's fine. It was sad and painful for a while, but I was able to move on from that." Kyoya said.

"How were able to do that?" Ersha asked.

"I look towards my friends and the people who are close to me. Because they are my strength." Kyoya told her, which surprised her. "Look, Ersha, losing people is never easy but no matter what we do, we can't change the past but all we can do is to move forward."

Ersha ponders about that before she smiles and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Thank you." Ersha said.

"It's no problem." Kyoya told her.

"Kyoya-sama!" Kyoya and Ersha looks and the children running towards him with Vivian behind them.

"Kyoya-sama, can you please tell us another story?" One of the children ask.

"Oh yes! Please tell us!" Another one said in an excited tone.

Kyoya chuckles by this.

"Okay, okay...Let me think…" Kyoya thinks about what kind of story to tell them and soon have an idea. "Okay, I got it. It's called Wizard The Promised Land, and Gaim Sengoku Battle Royal."

Kyoya then begins to tell them the story of the Wizard and Gaim: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, in fact most of the stories he told them were based around the episodes and movies from the Kamen Riders series.

As a Kamen Rider fan, Kyoya spends most of his free time collecting the DVDs of each Kamen Rider season and the movies, he repeated watching them so many times, he memorized them in both mind and heart.

"And with the Bujin Riders' powers, they were able to break free from the sacred tree and used that chance to destroy Bujin Gaim once and for all. After his defeat and the destruction of the sacred tree, the rain has returned to the Bujin World and the people were overjoyed by this they immediately drop their weapons as they celebrated. And with their world in peace now, Gaim, Wizard and their friends return to their own world. The end." Kyoya said, and the kids were in complete awe on how incredible that story was.

"That was an incredible, Kyoya-sama!"

"I'm still a little sad about, Koyomi. But I'm glad that Wizard had made peace and accepted her death."

"Me too. And I'm glad the people in the Bujin World aren't going to fight each other again."

"Can you please tell us another story?"

"Sorry, girls, but I think that's enough of Kyoya's story time." Ersha told them.

"Aw…" They pouted to hear that.

"Now don't be like that, we have to go and continue your lessons." Ersha told them.

"She's right. You shouldn't forget that school is important." Kyoya told them.

"Okay." They said.

"Thank you for that. These girls tend to be a little stubborn sometimes." Ersha said.

"It's no problem." Kyoya said.

Ersha, Vivian, and the children said their goodbyes to Kyoya as they waved at him as they leave, and Kyoya waves them goodbye as well.

Kyoya then checks the time on his Spider Shock and saw that it was now 12 O'clock.

"Oh crap. I'm gonna be late." Kyoya said as he runs to the sports center.

* * *

After meeting up with Hayate and Ken they soon entered the sports center, and were in the bowling area of the building.

Hayate was up first as he stands in front of the lane and holding his bowling ball in his hand.

Hayate then runs down and throws the ball on the lane as it rolls on the smooth floor of it as the ball approaches the pins in front of it.

"Come on, come on…" Hayate said as his ball knocks down every pin when it made contact, giving him a strike. "Hell yes! Try to beat that."

It was now Ken's turn as he stands up and picks up his ball.

"Oh please, just watch the master." Ken said as he walks to the lane, and Hayate moves to the chairs.

Ken soon readies himself before he runs down and throw his ball on the lane but his aim was a bit off as it slowly approaches the gutters.

"No! No, no, no don't!" Ken pleaded but it was no use as the ball rolls onto the gutter and giving him a gutter ball. "Dang it…"

"Yeah, nice work there, _master_." Hayate said with a smug face.

"Okay, so my aim was a little off, it's not that big of a deal. And besides, that was only my first turn, I'm sure that happens to anyone." Ken stated.

"Sure it would." Hayate said not sounding convinced by that.

"Oh don't you start, Hayate." Ken warned him, and both Hayate and Kyoya chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway, it's my turn now." Kyoya said as he stands up and picks up his ball.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ken said as he walks to the chairs and Kyoya walks to the lane.

As Kyoya was readies himself, he was wondering how long this peace will last for, and if a new threat will come their way soon.

Kyoya breathes in and out to focus on the here and now.

_'Best not to worry about that, nobody knows what the future holds. And if a new threat does appear, I'm sure we'll be able to defeat it. As long as we all work together, I'm sure we'll overcome it.'_ Kyoya thought before he runs down and throws his ball on the lane as it rolls and smashes down on every pin, giving him a strike.

"Nice!" Kyoya said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	3. Eternal Gaiden 3: Dimensional Crisis

**Hey guys, Shunya Toshiki, here to bring you a tribute Gaiden of the Collection of OVAs and Specials.**

**The Heisei Era for the Riders maybe over, but at least the Kamen Rider series is still going on.**

**Anyway, as a tribute to the Kamen Riders and to honor both eras of the legendary series, I made this Gaiden as a tribute to them. I hope you enjoy.**

**Eternal Gaiden 3: Dimensional Crisis**

(Japan, in a different Earth)

The year is 2017, on the outskirts of Tokyo is a house with a landing pad for a helicopter.

A helicopter is seen flying to house as it landed on the pad.

The pilot walks out of the copter, and revealed himself as Minami Kohtaro otherwise known as Kamen Rider Black RX.

When he got out he heard his phone ringing, he brought it out and answer it.

"Hey, Reiko. I just got back from the flight schedule. Don't worry, I'll take the kids to school. Love you too." Kohtaro said as he walked to the house.

Unknown to Kohtaro is that a portal appears behind him.

As he walks to the backyard, he notices a few kid toys on the ground.

"Kenichi, Akane, I told you two not to leave your toys outside." Kohtaro said as he walks to the door.

"Sorry, daddy!" They told him.

"It's alright." Kohtaro said as he was about to open the door.

"Greetings, Minami Kohtaro." Kohtaro turns around and his eyes widen on who was behind him.

* * *

(In the World of Aura)

In the sports center building, Kyoya, Hayate, Ken were playing pool billiards against Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris.

Hayate had placed the balls in the triangle shape rock to position on the table.

"And...there." Hayate said as he carefully removes the rack.

"About time, I hope you're ready to lose." Rosalie said as she picks up her cue stick and the white ball.

"Yeah, don't bet on that." Hayate said with a smirk.

Rosalie starts first as she aims and hit the white ball sending it to the others as they roll around the table.

As they were playing, Kyoya and Ken were standing beside Hayate to give him support while Hilda and Chris were behind Rosalie.

Chris were giving the Riders a suspicion which Hilda notice as she turns to her.

"Is something wrong, Chris?" Hilda asked.

"Oh come on, Hilda. You should what's on my mind and it's those three, right there." Chris stated quietly as she and Hilda turns to the three Kamen Riders.

"Oh come on, you're still on edge about that. Look, I'll admit I was suspicious about them as well, but they did prove themselves during Libertus and Ange trusts them, so that's good enough for me." Hilda told her.

"Of course you would, because you really love her." Chris stated which made Hilda's cheeks to turn red. "But I'm still not buying it. For all we know, they might become the next Embryo. And I for one won't fall for it again."

"Chris…" Hilda said.

Rosalie hits on the white ball to send a numbered ball to the hole, but it miss.

"Dang it…" Rosalie said.

"Now it's my turn." Hayate was about to hit the white ball but someone picks it up. They look and saw it was Naga.

"Hey, Naga, what gives?" Hayate asked.

"I'm sorry, everyone. But there's a situation. Salamandinay-sama and Ange needs you in the command room." Naga said before she leaves and the others followed her as they wonder what was going on.

* * *

Kyoya and the others soon arrived in the command room, where Ange and Sala were waiting for them.

"Good you're here." Sala said.

"It's about time." Ange said.

"Well it's not like we can drive our bikes to here." Ken said.

"So what's the situation?" Kyoya asked.

"We're not sure. But we think it's something we can't ignore." Sala told them.

"There's no reason to call us here too." Rosalie said as she leans onto the wall behind her, before she noticed something beside her as her eyes widen. "Hey guys, look!"

They turned to her as Rosalie runs beside Chris and saw a Dimensional Wall at the door.

They were on guard if it was an enemy.

Walking out of the Wall was Takahashi Alex, Kamen Rider Decade.

"Alex?" Kyoya said in shock as they lowered their guard.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." Alex said as he did a two finger salute.

"What are you doing here?" Hayate asked.

"I'll explain later, but first there are some people you need to meet." Alex said before he turns to the Dimensional Wall. "We're here."

Walking out of the Dimensional Wall were the cloak men they met in the battle against the Yin-Yang Dopant.

"It's those guys again." Ange said.

"Wait, are these the cloak men you all met when I was trapped in that dream world?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, this is them." Ken answered before he turns back to the cloak men. "Isn't it about time you tell us who you are?"

"Yes." One of them answered as he removes his cloak to reveal himself.

To the Riders' shock it was Kamen Rider Ichigo, the very first Kamen Rider.

"Whoa!" Ken said.

"You're Hongo Takeshi! Kamen Rider Ichigo!" Kyoya said before Ichigo changes into Takeshi.

"That's right." Takeshi said with a smile.

The other cloak man removes his cloak to reveal himself as Kamen Rider X.

"It's X-Rider." Hayate said.

Kamen Rider X changes to Jin Keisuke.

"My name Jin Keisuke. Kamen Rider X." Keisuke introduced himself.

"Now me…" The last cloak man reveal himself as Kamen Rider Amazon.

"Another Rider." Ange said before Amazon changes to Daisuke Yamamoto.

"My name...is Daisuke Yamamoto, Kamen Rider Amazon!" Daisuke said as he did his signature pose.

"This is incredibly…" Kyoya mutters in awe as he walks to Takeshi before they do a handshake. "It's a real honor to meet you."

"The honor is all ours." Takeshi told him.

"So I'm guessing these old timers, are Kamen Riders, like you guys?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yeah, but much more. These guys are the Showa Riders, the first generation of Kamen Riders." Ken told her and the others.

"In any case, you're not here for a social meeting, right?" Ange said.

Alex and the three Showa Riders turned to her.

"No we're not actually. There's a situation, and I think it concerns all of us." Alex told them.

Shortly after he said that, Salamandinay was bringing out what they had found. The screen showed a large crack in the sky which surprised them.

"Well this isn't good." Alex said.

"You know what this is?" Ange asked, and Alex responded by nodding.

"That crack is the dimensional barrier that keeps all the parallel dimensions, separated. When did you find this?" Alex asked.

"About an hour ago, we found this crack. We're not sure what the cause was, but we've detected a large amount of energy from it." Sala told them.

"Energy huh...I wonder if this is connected." Alex said.

"Connected to what?" Hayate asked.

"For the past few days a number Riders had started to go missing from their respective dimensions. We're trying to figure out what happened to them." Takeshi told them.

"So you think that this is somehow connected?" Sala asked.

"First Riders go missing, and this crack started to appear. I don't think it's a coincidence." Alex stated.

"Because you might be responsible." Chris stated which made the others turn to her.

"Chris, what are you saying?" Ange asked.

"Oh come on, it should be obvious. First that crack started to appear and these guys just showed up, this has to be an act." Chris stated.

"Chris, come on. Now's not the time for that." Hilda told her and Chris huffs as she turns away from them.

"Anyway, we need you kids to help us solve this mystery." Keisuke said.

"You got it. We're willing to help, whatever you need." Kyoya said.

"What we need first, is to get Minami Kohtaro to help us." Alex said.

"Really? The Minami Kohtaro?" Ken asked with a little excitement, and Alex responded by nodding.

"Okay, I give, whose Minami Kohtaro?" Hilda asked.

"He's also one of the Showa Riders, Kamen Rider Black RX." Hayate told her.

"We've been trying to contact him, but he isn't responding." Keisuke said.

"What? You don't think he's been captured too?" Kyoya asked in worry.

"We're not sure yet. That's what we're going to find out." Alex said as he turns around and uses his powers to summon a Dimensional Wall.

Alex and the Showa Riders, walks into the Wall first.

"Come on, let's go." Ken said before he and Hayate walks into the Dimensional Wall, while Kyoya turns to Sala as they hold hands.

"Sala, I…" Kyoya said.

"You don't have to say it. I know. Just promise me you'll come back safe." Sala told him.

"I will. I promise, I'll come back to you." Kyoya said as he held her cheek and the two kissed before they saw their friends smiling at them except for Chris.

"Geez, you two. We're right here." Ange said.

This causes the two of them to blush before Kyoya turns to the Dimensional Wall.

"Anyway, I need to go." Kyoya said as he walks into the Wall.

Before the Dimensional Wall could disappear, Chris looked at her before she runs to it.

"Hey, Chris! Where are you going?" Rosalie calls out as she runs after her.

"Rosalie, wait!" Hilda said as she follows her before the three of them runs into the Dimensional Wall one at a time, much to Ange's, Sala's, and Naga's shock before it disappeared.

"Well that's not good." Ange said in worry.

* * *

The Kamen Riders walked out of the Dimensional Wall. Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken looked around and saw that they were now in a modern version of Tokyo.

Feeling this version of Tokyo made Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken feel a little nostalgic.

"Kind of feels like home, doesn't it?" Alex said.

"Yeah...but at the same time it's not." Kyoya said.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time, trust me." Alex said in understanding.

"I'm sorry to say but we're not here to sight see. We need to go to Kohtaro's home." Takeshi told them.

"Oh right. Lead the-" Kyoya started before he heard a few familiar voice.

"What the? Where are we?"

The Riders turned back to the Dimensional Wall and saw Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris walking out of it.

"You three? What are you doing out here?" Kyoya asked.

"Well Chris run through that silver stuff first, and me and Hilda-" Rosalie started.

"You know what never mind! Just go back before the Wall…" Kyoya started before the Dimensional Wall vanishes. "Vanishes...well that's just great."

"Don't suppose you can bring that back up?" Ken asked the dimension traveling Kamen Rider.

"Well I can, but we don't have the time. Like Takeshi said, we need to go to Kohtaro's home first. But now we're bringing those three along." Alex said.

"I guess, we have no choice in this." Takeshi said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about this. But don't worry, we'll keep an eye them." Kyoya told them before he turns to the three Norma. "Can I trust that you three will behave until we head back home."

"Sure, no problem by me." Rosalie said.

"Fine by me too." Hilda said.

"That will depend on you guys." Chris stated, which made the Riders to blink.

"Oh come on, Chris." Hilda said, and Chris huffs as she turns her head sideways.

"Okay, let's head to Kohtaro's home now." Alex said and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Riders riding on their respective bikes with Hayate riding behind on Kyoya's and while Ken was riding with Alex and the girls on the Showa Riders' bikes.

They soon arrived at Kohtaro's home from a distance as they stopped and got off the bikes.

"So that's the place?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, that's Kohtaro's home." Takeshi said before they saw a portal appeared in front of the house.

"What the heck is that?" Rosalie said.

"Trouble. Everyone take cover." Alex said before they hide behind the bushes and trees around the house.

Coming out of the portal was a small group of robots with bulky armor and armed with rifles with blades attached on the bottom front.

"What are those things?" Ken asked.

"Those are called, Guardians. They're robotic soldiers, from a new Rider's world." Alex said, which surprised Kyoya, Hayate and Ken.

_'A new Rider? Wait, wouldn't that mean they already finished Ex-Aid?'_ Kyoya thought in dismay.

"Wait, that portal isn't closing." Keisuke said.

They soon saw a human shape kaijin walking out of the portal.

He is wearing a grey bodysuit with black armor around his body. The armor has purple streaks and is based around a knight's armor with a demonic style and has a purple visor, and he is wearing a weaponized gauntlet that has a blaster attachment and a folded blade.

They then saw Kohtaro walking out of the house as he walks to the kaijin.

"Kohtaro?" Takeshi said as he and the others saw him.

"So that's him?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, that's him alright." Kyoya nodded.

"But something is wrong here." Alex stated.

"Lord Drakkon." 'Kohtaro' greeted the Kaijin as he walks to him.

"Who's Drakkon?" Hayate asked.

"He's the evil ruler of the Dark Dimension. Looks like he's behind all of this." Alex said.

Then appearing out of nowhere was a man wearing a black trench coat and a hat that was large enough to hide his face from the Riders and their friends.

"Greetings, lord Drakkon." He said as he walks to Drakkon.

"Now who's that guy?" Chris asked.

"Not sure." Alex said.

"I presume the robot technology that I had given you, had work well with you?" He asked.

"Indeed it has. This unit has already captured seven Riders. Show him." Drakkon ordered to 'Kohtaro'.

'Kohtaro' then revealed that he wasn't the real Kohtaro but a robot imposter disguised as him before he changes back to the form of the said Legend Rider.

"It's not, Kohtaro. It's a robot." Daisuke said.

"Of course. Every Rider would trust Minami Kohtaro, that robot can capture them easily." Alex realized.

"Don't forget our agreement, once your had taken over this world is mine." The man in the coat said.

"Why of course my friend. But first do you have what I need?" Drakkon asked.

"Of course I do." The man in the trench coat said as he brought out a small briefcase and opens it, revealing two glass and metal capsules filled with bright energy. "Remember by using these time-space capsules with your gauntlet, you'll be able to take down the dimensional barriers forever. But you must only do it once the cracks turn red."

"Yes, and together we will rule the Kamen Rider worlds and the worlds beyond them." Drakkon said as he took the briefcase and closes it.

"I wish you the best of luck then." The man in the trench coat said before he leaves by disappearing.

"Now then, let us return to prepare the invasion." Drakkon said.

"Yes, my lord." Robot Kohtaro said before they entered the portal before it disappeared.

The Riders and the three Norma walked out of hiding.

"So that's it. Drakkon planning on destroying the barriers between worlds to invade them all." Alex said.

"We need to stop him." Hayate said.

"And save our captured friends." Daisuke said.

"I have a feeling that our friends, and those Time-Space capsules are in the same place. The Dark Dimension." Alex said as he walks forward and uses his power to summon a Dimensional Wall that will lead them to the Dark Dimension.

* * *

They soon walked out of the Wall as they soon found themselves in a forest. Kyoya and his group saw that this place is night time, they then look up and to their shock, there were no stars and a moon in the sky.

"What the? Where are the stars and where's the moon?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah, I probably should've told you guys. The reason why this place is called the Dark Dimension is because there's no sun, moon, or stars in the sky. In other words, this place is a world of eternal darkness, where light doesn't exist." Alex said.

"Man, that's certainly a little spooky." Ken said.

"Anyway, we need to stay on mission. Drakkon's fortress is south from here, follow me." Alex said as he runs ahead and the others followed behind him.

They soon arrived at the outskirts of the forest where they soon spotted a castle from a distance.

"There it is." Alex said.

They then spotted the same crack in the sky from Aura's world.

"The same crack." Hayate said.

Kyoya soon brought out his Denden Sensor to get a better look of the surroundings. As he was looking he soon spotted Drakkon standing on top of his castle.

"Guys, I see Drakkon." Kyoya said.

"And that's not all." Hilda said before they look and saw the crack started to turn red as it blinks a few times before it fully turned red.

Kyoya turns back to Drakkon and saw him loading one of the Time-Space Capsules into his gauntlet, and soon fired a wave of energy at the crack, and when it landed on it the cracks begin to enlarge.

"That's not good, we're running out of time." Alex said.

Kyoya then spotted a bridge that will lead them to the castle from where they are at.

"There, we'll use that bridge to get to his castle." Kyoya said as he handed Takeshi his Sensor as he looks as well.

"Well there's no time to sneak around, might as well do a frontal assault. Let's go." Takeshi said as they begin to move to the bridge.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The robot imposter of Kohtaro walked into the room where the captured Riders are.

Two of them were the Showa Riders. Murasame Ryo/Kamen Rider ZX, and Oki Kazuya/Super-1.

Five of them were the Heisei Riders. Godoi Yusuke/Kamen Rider Kuuga, Tendou Souji/Kabuto, Hino Yuuma/OOO, Itsuka Shido/Wizard, and Tenkuji Takeru/Ghost.

Each Rider was laying on and hooked up to a machine to keep them asleep and to scan their memories, fighting styles, and Rider powers.

Robot Kohtaro walks to one of the Riders.

"Hello, Takeru. How are you, Ghost?" Robot Kohtaro then turns to one of the Guardians. "Do it."

The Guardian then activated the machines, and soon the machines created a perfect copy of each Rider in their civilian forms and soon to their Kamen Rider forms.

The only difference from their originals' Rider form, is that they have purple lenses on their helmets, and a metal belt replaced their drivers and belts, with the face of Drakkon on the front and has the same symbol on their foreheads.

"Now, join the others." Robot Kohtaro told his fellow Robot Riders.

The Robot Riders then leave the room.

"All is according to plan." Robot Kohtaro said as he walks by each Rider.

The Robot Kohtaro then spotted one of the machines giving off sparks before it exploded and freeing one of the captive Riders as he runs away.

"Stop him! Don't let him get away!" Robot Kohtaro orders the Guardians as they fired at the escape but he got away.

"What happened?!" Drakkon exclaim as he entered after he heard what happened.

"I'm sorry, lord Drakkon, but one of the Riders got away." Robot Kohtaro told him.

"And it's not just that…" Drakkon said as he looks at the machines the other Riders are on before he turns to Robot Kohtaro. "My entire Robot Rider Fabricator has been disable!"

Drakkon grabs his robotic sergeant's shirt to glare at his face closely.

"I never should've trusted you." Drakkon then let's go of Robot Kohtaro as he walks to the balcony that was nearby. "But oh well, we've already made thousands of Robot Riders."

Drakkon looks below the balcony to look at his army of thousands of robot Riders created from the Riders he had captured.

"But for your sake," Drakkon said as he turns to his robot servant "I hope you will bring back that Rider or if not then bring back his head."

"Of course, Lord Drakkon." Robot Kohtaro bowed his head.

* * *

(Back with the others)

Kyoya and the others had made it to the bridge, but as they run on the middle a gunshot landed in front of their feet which made them stop and look, and saw several Guardians standing in front of them aiming their guns at them.

They were about to retreat to the other side but saw another group of Guardians behind.

"Oh great. They have us surrounded." Rosalie said a little scared right now as she hides behind Hayate..

"Riders never surrender." Daisuke said as he and the other Riders get ready for a fight.

The Guardians begin to slowly marched towards them, but then suddenly a gel-like substance appeared out of the water as it flies up and attacks the Guardians, much to their shock.

"What the...what's that stuff?" Rosalie said.

"Now's our chance let's move." Alex said as he and the others took this chance to end to the end of the bridge.

The gel substance as it still continues to attack the Guardians as the others run ahead before it destroyed the last of the Guardians before it stops in front of Kyoya and others blocking their path.

"Who or what are you?" Kyoya asked.

Then the moving gel forms in front of them, in the form of Bio Rider armed with his sword.

"Kohtaro?" Alex asked.

Bio Rider changes into Kohtaro himself, Alex and the other Showa Riders smile before walked and greeted him.

"Wait, is this really you?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry it's me. I was able to Bio Rider's power to break free. But the other Riders are still trapped. Drakkon's been using them to make Rider power robots to make an army of them." Kohtaro said.

"So that's why he's been capturing Riders." Alex said.

"Then we should split up. One group will find the Time-Space Capsules, and another group to free the other Riders." Kyoya said.

"Agreed. Follow me." Kohtaro said as he runs a head and the others followed behind him. "Alex, Hongo-san, your group is with me."

* * *

Kyoya's group had managed to sneak into the castle and split up, to find the Time-Space Capsules in groups of two. Hayate with Hilda, Ken with Rosalie, and Kyoya with Chris, which was much to Rosalie's shock and dismay.

Kyoya and Chris were quietly walking through the hallways to look for the Capsules.

"You know, I'm still surprised that you wanted to group up with me." Kyoya said.

"Well what do you expect? The reason why I'm here is to keep an eye on you three." Chris stated.

"Because, you think we'll become like Embryo?" Kyoya asked, much to Chris's shock. "Oh come on, I mean it was pretty obvious. And you have a history when it comes with betrayal."

"And for good reason too. You might have of the others with your good guy act, but not me. One of these days you might end up like that bastard Embryo and betray all of us." Chris stated. Kyoya was about to say something about that before he spotted something and he soon grabs onto Chris and pulls into hiding behind a wall. "Hey, what are you-?"

Kyoya stops her as he placed his hand over her mouth, and placed his finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet before it pointed, and Chris looked and saw a group of Guardians patrolling the area and they walked in another direction without noticing them, which made them sigh in relief.

"That was a close call." Kyoya said as he let's go of Chris.

"Thanks for that. But this still doesn't change anything." Chris said.

"Okay, that's fair. Look, I don't blame you for thinking that way and you have every right to have your doubts about me and my friends, and I know that saying I'm nothing like Embryo, won't convince you otherwise. But you shouldn't forget the fact, despite teaming up with Embryo, and betraying Rosalie and your friends, and even though you killed Marika, Rosalie still manage to forgive you and you manage to forgive her too." Kyoya said, which made Chris as she looks down in shame. "Anyway, we should stay on our mission."

Kyoya walks through the hallways and Chris follows behind, and was still in thought about his words.

They soon arrived in Drakkon's private room.

"Man this castle is so big. Just how are supposed to find those capsule things in this place?" Chris said in annoyance.

"We just have to keep looking until…" Kyoya said before he saw something. "Look out!"

Kyoya pushed Chris to the floor and he soon rolls on the ground to avoid blaster fire.

Kyoya and Chris looks and saw Drakkon walking into the room.

"I thought I smell rats in here." Drakkon stated.

"Drakkon," Kyoya said as he and Chris stands up. "Chris, stand back, I'll handle this."

While Chris was reluctant, Chris took cover behind a wall. Kyoya soon brought out his Lost Driver and puts it on, and he soon brings out his Eternal Memory.

**ETERNAL**

"Henshin!" Kyoya inserted his Eternal Memory into his Driver.

**ETERNAL**

Kyoya transforms into Eternal armed with his Eternal Edge, and he soon charges at Drakkon, and the latter unfolds his blade and the two battle against each other as they clashed their blades several times.

Drakkon slashes at Eternal two times, he dodges his attacks and Eternal counters by kicking at his head but Drakkon blocks his attack with ease using his forearm and pushed Eternal's leg away, and lands a slash on Eternal's chest.

Drakkon then fires at Eternal with the blasters on his gauntlet as he charges at him, and Eternal deflects his attacks using his knife and when Drakkon was close enough he slashes at Eternal, which he dodges by side-stepping and lands a spin on his forcing Drakkon to stumble.

Eternal was about to attack at him again, but Drakkon parries his punch and lands a punch of his own on Eternal's chest strong enough to send him flying and crashed into a sliding door/wall.

"Kyoya!" Chris said as she runs to check on him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Eternal said as he saw the briefcase with the last Space-Time Capsule near to him. "The briefcase!"

"Oh no!" Drakkon said before Eternal stands up and picks up the briefcase.

Eternal soon brought out his Stag Phone to call Hayate.

"Hayate, I found it." Eternal said before he hangs up and he soon wraps his arm around Chris.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Just hang on to me and don't look down." Eternal told her as he inserted Metal and Luna Memories into the Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

**LUNA**

**METAL**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal pulls out his cloak which soon changes into long and sturdy rope.

A blast appeared behind Eternal and Chris which made a hole behind, and Eternal throws his cloak out and someone grabs onto it before they were pulled outside.

"What?!" Drakkon gasped as he runs to the hole and saw Accel in Booster form flying in the sky carrying Eternal's rope in his hand, and on the rope were Eternal, Skull, Chris, Rosalie and Hilda as they hang on to it.

"And that's why we always have an escape plan." Accel said before he flies away as Eternal and the others hang onto the rope tightly.

"Jeez, can you fly a little slower?" Rosalie asked as she hangs on.

"You guys are crazy you know that?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, but that was one way to escape a castle." Skull said.

"I hope, Alex and the others found the other Riders." Eternal said.

* * *

(With the other Kamen Riders)

Kohtaro and the other soon arrived in the room where the other Riders were being held captive.

"There they are." Kohtaro said before the Guardians that were guarding the Riders charges and battle against the Riders, and they easily defeated them. "Now, the machines!"

"I'm on it!" Alex said as he brought out his Ride Booker in gun mode and fired at the computers the Riders were attached to, destroying them to free them.

Soon the captured Riders begin wake up one at a time before they slowly sit and stand up.

"Hongo, Alex? What happened?" Ryo asked.

"I remember, meeting up with Kohtaro-san when some kind of Riders attacked me." Yuuma said before they gathered around each other.

"That wasn't Kohtaro, and those weren't Riders either. They were Drakkon's robots." Alex told him.

"Drakkon, I was really hoping to never hear that name again." Shido said.

"He's been using you to create robot copies of you, to make an army of Rider power robots." Takeshi told them.

"Rider powers, is going to make them tough to beat." Kazuya said.

"Which is why we need to stop them." Yusuke said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Kohtaro-san, thank you for getting us out of there." Takeru told the veteran Rider.

"It's no problem. But we're not finished yet, we need to regroup with Kyoya-kun and his friends." Kohtaro said.

The Riders begin to run out of the room, before Kohtaro's robot imposter jumps and kicks him to the floor without the other Riders noticing it.

"You…!" Kohtaro said as he stands up and glares at his robot imposter.

"Of course. Who better to destroy the real Minami Kohtaro than me?" Robot Kohtaro asked.

"Then take your best shot." Kohtaro said.

Robot Kohtaro attacks first as he punches at Kohtaro several times, which Kohtaro dodges and parries.

Kohtaro then counter attacks by kicking at Robot Kohtaro which he dodges and counters by sweep kicking on his legs sending Kohtaro to the floor.

Robot Kohtaro throws in a drop kick at Kohtaro but soon dodges it by rolling backwards as he stands up and Kohtaro jumps at his robot imposter and kicks on its head, forcing Robot Kohtaro to stumble back as his jaw part become dislocated as he glares at Kohtaro.

"You may look like me. You may fight like me. But in the end you're nothing but a cheap copy." Kohtaro told his robot imposter.

Robot Kohtaro grabs onto his jaw and fixes it back into place.

"This _copy_ will still destroy you." He said before he struck a pose and transformed into an evil robot version of Black RX armed with a metal Revolcane.

Kohtaro brought his fists together as he clenches then tightly, before he pointed his left arm to his right and swings it to his left.

"Henshin!" Kohtaro said as he pointed both arms to his right.

Soon his belt appeared as be lights up and gives off sparks of light as Kohtaro transforms into Kamen Rider Black.

"Kamen Rider...Black!" Black declares as he did his signature pose.

The two Black Riders charged at each other to fight.

Robot RX slashes at Black a few times which he dodges and counters with a kick but Robot RX blocks it and pushed it away, and Black spins around to land a kick on Robot RX's head.

Black soon throws in a few punches and kicks at Robot RX but the robot imposter easily dodges and parries his attacks, before Robot RX counters by landing a slash on Black's chest and lands a kick on his head breaking one of his lenses as Black crashed onto a wall and falls to the floor.

"Hahaha!" Robot RX laughs to mock Black as he slowly stands back up and face him. "You haven't been Kamen Rider Black for decades. Face it you're old and weak. But I'm a robot, I'll never age. So I'm your superior in every way."

"Maybe...but there's a lot of things that I can do, that you can't. Like this...Robo Rider!" Black declares as he changes into Robo Rider armed with his Vortech Shooter.

Robot RX clicks his tongue as he charges at Robo Rider.

"Vortech Shooter!" Robo Rider fires his gun at Robot RX.

Robot RX deflects his shots with his sword, and slashes his sword on Robo Rider's shoulder, but Robo Rider didn't even feel it as he grabs onto his sword and Robo Rider fires at Robot RX forcing the Robot Rider to stumble backwards before Robo Rider took that chance to land a strong punch on Robot RX forcing him to stumble back further before he stops and glares at Robo Rider.

"Robo Rider, alone isn't enough to stop me!" Robot RX stated.

"Then how about another change? Bio Rider!" Robo Rider said as he changes into Bio Rider.

"No!" Robot RX said as he charges and attacks him to stop his Rider change, but was too late as Bio Rider changes into his gel form to slip through Robot RX and behind and changed back into human form and armed with his Bio Blade and slashed on his back.

Robot RX growls at Bio Rider before he charges at him, and slashes his sword at him but Bio Rider deflects his attack with his Blade and slashes on his chest two times.

Then Bio Rider changes into gel form and entraps Robot RX and throws him up and Bio Rider moved in front of his robot imposter and changes out of gel form and slashed Robot RX to the floor as Bio Rider lands on his feet.

"Black RX!" Bio Rider said as he changes into Black RX as his robot imposter stands back up.

"Come, Revolcane!" Black RX calls out as he pulls out his signature weapon out of his belt. "It's time to finish you!"

The two Black Riders soon charged and clashed their swords against each other, before Black RX manages to push Robot RX's sword out of his hand and stabs his Revolcane into his robot imposter's chest and slashed through his body two times and kicks him away as Robot RX falls to the floor.

As Robot RX slowly stands back up the battle damage he received from Black RX were so severe sparks appeared around his body and his copy Rider form starts to fall apart to reveal it's true form as Black RX stares at him.

"Now you see another difference between us. You're nothing but metal and programming. The reason you lost is because you have no heart." Black RX stated as he placed his hand on his chest.

Soon his robot imposter started to explode, taking the room with it as Black RX leaves the room.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

Eternal and the others soon arrived at the outskirts of the land, and waiting for them was Drakkon and his army of robot Riders as they look at them from the ground.

"There they are. Everyone attack!" Drakkon ordered, and some of the robots brought out their long ranged weapons and aimed them at the Riders.

"Fire. Fire. Fire." The robot Riders begins to fire at the Riders and the three Norma.

"Oh no...We got incoming!" Eternal told Accel.

"I see it!" Accel said as he dodges most of the gunfire as the others continue to hang on, but one of the shots manage to hit on Accel creating an explosion which sends them falling to the ground below as the briefcase falls out of Eternal's hand.

"Oh no, the Capsule!" Eternal said as he reaches out to it, but was fired upon by the robot Riders.

Eternal then saw they were about to hit the ground, he quickly pulls out his Cyclone Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal then created a vortex beneath them to help soften their landed, as the Riders reverted back into their civilian forms.

"That was a close one…" Kyoya mutters as he and the others slowly stand up. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine." Hayate said.

"Me too." Ken said.

"I've survived worse landings than that." Hilda said.

"Me and Chris are fine as well." Rosalie told them.

"Welcome, Riders, and ladies." Kyoya and the others look and saw Drakkon and his army walking towards them. "What do you think about my army?"

"Woah...his army is huge." Ken said as they were faced both Drakkon and his army.

"Of course. After all, they're my army to invade all of the worlds." Drakkon said before he spotted the briefcase nearby to him before he picks it up. "And thank you for bringing me my last Time-Space Capsule. Oh and you couldn't of time it any better."

They look and saw the cracks flashing red two times.

"Oh no…" Hayate mutters in worry.

"This is exactly what I was waiting for. Now I can conquer all of the worlds and rule them as I see fit. Give up, you stand no chance against me and my army." Drakkon said as Kyoya and the others get ready to battle against them.

"Don't bet on that." Kyoya and the others soon saw two Dimensional Walls appearing beside them.

Walking out of them were the six Showa Riders and the six Heisei Riders as they stand side by side.

"Their odds, just improve." Kohtaro told them.

"Incredibly, there's twelve of them." Ken said as he looks at the Legend Riders.

"This is awesome!" Hayate said.

"You guys ready?" Alex asked the three Gaia Memory Riders, and they nodded.

"Of course." Kyoya said as he, Hayate, and Ken brought out their respective Drivers and put them on.

The Legend Riders did the same as well as they brought out and put in their Drivers.

Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken soon brought out their respective Gaia Memories.

"Henshin!" They said as they transformed into their Kamen Rider forms armed with their weapons.

"Henshin!" The six Heisei Riders shouted as they transformed into their Kamen Rider forms with Kabuto in Rider form, before they did their signature pose and trademark.

"Rider Henshin!/Set Up!/Amazon!/Henshin!" The six Showa Riders changed into their Kamen Rider forms as they did their signature poses.

"It's time to finish you, Drakkon!" Ichigo said as he pointed at the ruler of the Dark Dimension.

"Grr...Attack!" Drakkon ordered and his army of Robot Riders charged at the Kamen Rider and they did the same as well as they battle against each other.

As Drakkon's army were busy dealing with the Kamen Riders, he soon pulls out his last Time-Space Capsule out of the briefcase, before he turns at the crack in the sky.

"Come on, hurry up!" Drakkon said.

The Riders fought on even ground against Drakkon's despite their overwhelming numbers, as Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris watches from a safe distance.

"Robots, no much against, Amazon strength." Amazon said as he defeated a group of Robot Riders before he jumps to another group to use his finishing attack on them.

"Dai Setsudan!" Amazon said as he destroyed the group of Robot Riders.

X was fighting against the Robot Riders with his Ridol Stick, and Super-1 was punching at them using his Elek Hands, destroying them.

Accel and Kabuto were slashing through every Robot Rider that comes their way, before they saw another group of Robot Riders charging in front of them.

"Hey, Kabuto, you want to see who's faster?" Accel asked as he brought out Trial Memory, and Kabuto chuckles.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Kabuto said as Accel removes his Accel Memory and inserts his Trial Memory.

**TRIAL**

Accel changes into Trial Form, and Kabuto pressed on the Clock Up button on his Belt.

**CLOCK UP**

Soon both Accel and Kabuto run through the Robot Riders in high speeds slashing through as they exploded one at a time.

Decade and Skull fight against the Robot Riders using punches and kicks, before they fired against another group using their guns.

OOO and Wizard slashes through a group of Robot Riders destroying, with OOO using his Tora Claws and using his Batta legs to jump at them one at a time, and Wizard uses his sword as he dodges and parries the Robot Riders' attacks as he slashes them, before he and OOO stand side by side, and soon faced another group of Robot Riders, Wizard changes his sword to gun mode and OOO brought out his sword and inserted his Cell Medals into and scanned them and Wizard opens his gun's Hand Author and placed his Ring on it.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE**

**FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE**

They both send an energy attack at the Robot Riders to destroy them.

Both Eternal and Black RX slashes on the Robot Riders around them, defeating them as they watched each other's back.

Then both Kuuga and Ichigo jumps in the air and aimed a double kick at a group of Robot Riders.

"Double Rider Kick!" Ichigo said as his and Kuuga's kicks destroyed the Robot Riders.

"It's time to finished them!" Kuuga said as he and the others Riders regroup with each other.

"Yeah, Riders together!" Eternal said as he and most of the Riders brought out their ranged weapons and fired at the last remaining Robot Riders and destroying.

"Wow, that was amazing. They beat all of those robots despite they have them outnumbered." Rosalie said in amazement, and Hilda and Chris were amazed by that as well.

"Now that leaves you, Drakkon." Black RX said as he and the others turned to the ruler of the Dark Dimension.

"You may have beaten my army. But you can't defeat me!" Drakkon stated before he pressed a button on his gauntlet, and Drakkon grows into the size of a large giant as he looks down at the Riders.

"Well that's a little new." Skull said.

Drakkon then kicks at the Riders sending them rolling on the ground.

Drakkon soon saw the crack in the sky as fully turned red.

"At last." Drakkon said as he inserted his Time-Space Capsule into his gauntlet and fired at it.

"Oh no!" Accel said. "We got to stop it!"

Eternal soon has an idea.

"I think I have an idea, though it's a little risky." Eternal said as he took off his cloak and soon brought out his Zone and Xtreme Memories and inserts them into the Maximum Drive slots on that were on his belt and chest.

**XTREME**

**ZONE**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal teleports from the ground and into the sky between Drakkon's wave of energy and the crack behind him, as he faced the wave.

Eternal soon pressed on his Zone Memory again, and soon the rest of his Gaia Memories appeared around him as they inserted themselves into the Maximum Drive slots on his body.

**ACCEL BIRD CYCLONE DUMMY ETERNAL FANG GENE HEAT ICEAGE JOKER KEY LUNA METAL NASCA OCEAN PUPPETEER QUEEN ROCKET SKULL TRIGGER UNICORN VIOLENCE WEATHER XTREAME YESTERDAY ZONE**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal enters his Strengthening Armament Mode as the waved as getting closer to him.

"I hope I can take this!" Eternal said placed in hands in front of the wave and stopped it in his tracks.

"What?!" Drakkon gasped in shock.

"Come on, Kyoya." Accel said as he and the others prayed that Eternal's plan will work.

Eternal growls as he uses the powers of all of his Gaia Memories to slowly contain the wave of energy, and he manages to swing it around as he entraps it into a large sphere.

"I did it!" Eternal said.

"No that's not possible!" Drakkon said in denial, and the Riders and the three Norma cheered for his success in stopping the wave, before Drakkon looks down at the Riders. "You might have stopped my plans! But you won't live this dimension alive!"

Drakkon raises his foot to stomp at the Riders, which they manage to dodge by rolling on the ground.

"Man he's persistent. Just how are we going to beat him?" Skull said.

"We'll use this!" The Riders saw Eternal flying at Drakkon with the large sphere of energy in his hands.

"I see. Use your enemy's force against them." Super-1 said.

"We can't let him have all the glory. Everyone fire your weapons at Drakkon!" Decade told the Riders and most of them fired at Drakkon using their weapons, pushing the ruler of the Dark Dimension back.

"No you can't beat me! I am Lord Drakkon! I am Drakkon!" Drakkon said as he blocks their fire at him.

"We don't care!" Eternal said as he throws the sphere of energy at Drakkon, as the Riders stopped firing at him.

"No!" Drakkon shouted as it was too late to dodge it as the sphere of energy lands into his body.

Drakkon growls in pain as cracks started to appear around his body before he exploded as Eternal lands on the ground and gave Drakkon a thumbs down.

"Now...Enjoy hell." Eternal told him.

* * *

After both Drakkon and his army were defeated and destroyed, the Riders changed back to their civilian forms.

"I say this was a major win for. Drakkon's defeated, his army is scrapped, the Time-Space Capsules are history, and ours worlds remains in their separate state." Takeshi said.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked.

"_Now_ I start by taking you all back home. Don't know about you guys, but I'm still on my journey." Alex said.

"Good, I sure hope I didn't made Tohka and the others worry about me." Shido said.

"Yeah, you guys have your own worlds to defend, and we have ours." Kyoya said.

"You three sure make a great team." Ryo said.

"Indeed," Kohtaro said as he placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "The Kamen Rider name, is in good hands."

"Thanks, it means a lot to hear that." Kyoya said.

"Especially coming from legends like you guys." Ken said.

The Riders smile before Kohtaro said.

"Riders together…"

"Defending forever!" They said at the same time.

"Anyway, let's take you guys back home." Alex said before he turns around and summon a Dimensional Wall in front of him and the other Riders.

Alex walks into it first and the Riders and Kyoya's group followed behind him as they walk into the Wall one at a time.

Unknown to the Kamen Riders and their friends is that Drakkon's secret ally was watching them from afar in a distance.

"So that's the power of Kamen Riders. Very interesting." He said with a smile. "I guess, I should thank them for getting rid of Drakkon for me. Now I can begin my own plans."

He then suddenly vanishes.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**

****And before you say anything, yes I know this is base around of Dimensions in Danger from the Power Ranger series. I know how it looks and I'm sorry about that, but I just couldn't help it, I really like that episode and I thought it would be perfect for this Gaiden.****


	4. Skull Gaiden 1: Ken and Salia

**Hey guys, this will be a Gaiden-Arc with my OC Ken the Skull from my Eternal story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Skull Gaiden 1: Ken and Salia**

It was now morning for the True Arzenal. In his room Ken begins to wake up as sunlight gently lands on his face, before he sits up and yawns while stretching out his arms.

Ken then turns to his blanket and lifts it up to see if any girl was lying beside, and thankfully for him there wasn't.

"Man that's a relief." Ken sighs in relief.

Ken yawned as he walked down the stairs, and soon saw Ange, Tusk, and Momoka, preparing the tables and chairs for the cafe.

Tusk then saw Ken by the stairs.

"Oh hey there Ken, good morning." Tusk greeted him as Ken walked to one of the tables.

"Yeah, morning." Ken said as he pulled out a chair and sat down on it.

Shortly after he arrived at Arzenal, Ange and Tusk offered the Skull theme Rider a place to stay in Cafe Ange.

"Hey, Ange," Ken calls out, getting the Norma Princess's attention as she turns to him. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem. I mean after all, this whole you moving here idea was mine and Salako's idea. So it's the least I can do." Ange told him.

"Yeah, and mostly because my friends back in Aura's town forced this position on to me." Ken said as he leaned on to the table and remembered why he moved to Arzenal in the first place.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"What? One of us is going to Arzenal?" Ken asked as he, Kyoya, and Hayate were in a room to discuss what Sala had told him._

_"Yeah, it's something both Sala and Ange agreed on. Ever since the Everett Ganma incident and Drakkon's invasion, they want one of us on Arzenal in case someone or something attacks there." Kyoya told him._

_"Yeah, that makes sense. Especially since we can't be in two places at the same time. Hayate said._

_"Well I understand all of that, but still a single guy is going to an island filled with cute girls." Ken said._

_"You shouldn't forget that Tusk is there as well. And you shouldn't forget the fact we also live in a city filled with cute girls." Kyoya stated._

_"Touche. But still, who's going to be the lucky winner to go there?" Ken asked._

_"You are." Kyoya and Hayate answered at the same time._

_"Oh I see, I am." Ken said before he blinked a few times. "W-Wait a minute what?!"_

_"You heard us. You're the one who's going there." Kyoya told him._

_"N-No way! I can't handle going to a place like that and besides why me? Why can't it be you two?" Ken asked._

_"Because I don't want to leave, Sala." Kyoya said._

_"Same with me for Kaname." Hayate said._

_Ken's eyebrow twitch when they say that._

_"Y-Y-You traitors!" Ken exclaimed._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"God I swear...Those two, forcing me to do this just because they have girlfriends." Ken mutters as he sets his head on the table. "I really need to find myself a girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it." Tusk said as he patted his back. "I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you soon."

Ken soon lifts his head up and looks at Tusk with a narrow look on his face.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Knight of Ange." Ken said which made Tusk to nervously chuckle as he rubs the back of his head.

Momoka then opened the upper shelves and saw that they were running low on supplies.

"Oh dear, Angelise-sama, we're out of sugar, salt and some flour." Momoka told her.

"That's not good. Guess we have to go to Jasmine's for some supplies." Ange said as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Alright, I'll go while you two watch the Cafe." Tusk suggested.

"But that's a little too much for you to carry by yourself." Ange said.

"I'll be fine, Ange. Don't worry." Tusk told her.

"Even so…" Ange mutters.

"If you want, you three can go together and I'll watch over the place." Ken suggested.

"No you don't have to do that. You're our guest." Ange said.

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do, and besides I don't want to be a freeloader forever." Ken said.

They thought about it before they nodded.

"Okay, thanks Ken." Ange said.

Soon Ange, Tusk, and Momoka soon leave the cafe together to bring back the supplies they need, leaving Ken to watch over it.

Ken hummed as he looked around and set his eyes to the kitchen.

"Maybe I'll make some ice tea to help spend the time." Ken said as he walked into the kitchen.

Ken soon found the tea mix and brought out some cold water and ice.

Ken then heard the door opening as the bell rings and heard someone walking inside.

"Sorry, but the cafe's not open yet." Ken said as he turned to the door and saw it was Salia entering the room holding a laptop in hand. "Oh hey, it's Salia, right?"

"Yes that's right." Salia nodded.

Ken made a few fake coughs.

"So what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Well I have some reports to share with Ange. Where is she?" Salia asked as she looked around the room.

"She just left with Tusk and Momoka, to get some supplies for the cafe." Ken told her.

"Oh I see." Salia nodded in understanding.

"Do...you want to wait for her here?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I might as well since I'm already here." Salia said as she took a seat on a chair by one of the tables.

As they were waiting for Ange and the others to come back, there was silence between Ken and Salia, which made the former a little on edge.

_'Okay, this is a little awkward…'_ Ken thought feeling a little nervous about the silent treatment Salia was giving him.

Ken then noticed Salia giving him a quick glance before she turned away from him, which made Ken a little more nervous.

_'Okay, what is going on here?'_ Ken thought in wonder before he had an idea why Salia was giving him the silent treatment. _'Wait...is she worried that I'm like Embryo or might become just like him? What am I saying? Of course she does, Chris had the same thought before and she was the leader of his Knights and he betrayed her later on. I can't blame her for thinking that, I would too if I was in her shoes. But still I'm a little worried about that...maybe I can try to convince her otherwise? No, not a good idea there. Maybe, I can try earning her trust one step at a time.'_

Ken soon had an idea.

"Hey," Ken calls out, getting Salia's attention as she turns to him. "If you want, I can make some iced tea. If that's alright?"

Salia hummed in thought before she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Salia said.

"Okay, I'll get to work." Ken said before he looks for what he needs to make iced tea.

After finding what he needed Ken had made two cups of iced tea for himself and Salia as he brought one of the cups to the Norma.

"Here you go." Ken said as he handed the cup to her.

"Thank you." She said as she accepted the cup.

Ken decided to sit down beside the table Salia was before they started drinking their cups of tea.

"So how is it?" Ken asked.

"It's alright." Salia shrugged.

"That's good to hear." Ken said before he drinks his cup of tea. "So...what sort of hobbies do you have?"

"None that I can think of." Salia shrugged as she drank her tea.

'_Real smooth, Ken…'_ Ken scolded himself as he slaps his hand on his face.

As Ken was about to grab his cup of tea, his cup slipped out of his hand as it fell on the table and spilled the tea which spilled on Salia's skirt as she stood up and saw that it was quite large.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! I'll go get a towel!" Ken said as he quickly stands up and runs to the kitchen.

"No it's alright. It's not even that bad. It will wash off." Salia said.

"But though you still probably need this." Ken said as he ran out of the kitchen with a towel in his hand and then handed it to her.

"You're overreacting, I don't need it." Salia said as she pushed his hand and the towel away.

"No, I assist, use it." Ken said as he handed the towel to her again.

"I said, I don't need it." Salia said as she pushed his hand back.

"And I say you do." Ken said as he continued to hand Salia the towel as the latter continued to reject his kind offer as she pushed his hand back.

They kept at it for a while until they both accidently slipped on their feet as they fell to the floor together.

Both Ken and Salia slowly opens their eyes and both saw that Ken was on top of Salia as their faces were closed to each other and the two of them slightly blushed, before Ken felt a flat and yet soft sensation in his hand and Salia felt something on her chest, and they both look and saw that Ken's hand on top of Salia's chest.

Seeing that increase Salia's blush as her face turns completely red, and Ken's cheeks fully turned red.

"N-Now look! This is just an accident!" Ken said before Salia raised her hand and slapped him.

Ange, Tusk, and Momoka had returned with the supplies they needed as they walked back to the Cafe, before they saw Salia with her face still red as she left the Cafe not bothering to greet Ange and the others.

They blinked in confusion before they headed inside and saw Ken sitting on the floor with a red handprint on his cheek as he lightly touched it which caused him to wince in pain.

"Did something happen?" Ange asked.

"You do not...want to know." Ken said as he stood up and walked to his room. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

As the others watched him leave they were still wondering what happened when they were gone.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In the ruins of the once great capital of Kyoto, a large machine is in a building and a shadowy figure was looking at from on top a walkway.

"**Soon. Very soon, Kazu-sama will be avenged. And this world will suffer as it will become a freezing wasteland."** He said before he breathed out an icy and white wind from his mouth.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Ken was sleeping soundly in his room, before he heard a loud knocking on the door, causing him to wake up as he yawns, stands up, and walks to the door and sees that it was Ange who was knocking on his door.

"Ange, what is it? Don't you know how early it is?" Ken asked.

"I'll make you some coffee, but you need to come with me at the command center. Salako called, there's a situation." Ange told him.

Ken blinks in wondering what this situation is.

* * *

Ken and Ange soon arrived at the command center, with Hilda, Salia, and Tusk in the room.

"We're here." Ange said as she and Ken walked in front of the screen, and on it was Sala, Kyoya, and Hayate as they were communicating with them.

"_Hey Ken, how's life on_ Paradise _island?"_ Hayate asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Fine, thanks for asking...even though you pushed this job on me." Ken said as he turned away from the screen.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to put it like that."_ Hayate said as he chuckles.

"Sure you did." Ken said, not sounding convinced by that.

"Anyway, is there trouble?" Tusk asked.

_"We're not sure. But we just recently detected three cold spots with our systems."_ Sala told them.

"Cold spots? In the middle of summer?" Ange said.

"_Yeah, we're just as shocked as you are."_ Kyoya said.

"Do you know what the cause is?" Ange asked.

"_No, but that's what we're going to find out. We were able to locate the cold spots."_ Salamandinay said as she brought out a map of Japan in her end to show them to Ange, Ken and the others, before three red dots appeared on it and Ken recognized those locations, Tokyo, Sendai, and Kyoto.

"Alright, we should split up in groups of two. One pilot and one Rider." Ange suggested.

"_Agreed. Kyoya and I will head to the one in the ruins of Tokyo."_ Sala said.

"_Kaname and I will head to Sendai."_ Hayate said.

"Okay, so that leaves me with Kyoto." Ken said.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." Ange said. "I'll use Villkiss' teleportation to get you there."

"That's fine by me." Ken said.

"No, you're staying here Ange." Salia told her.

"What? But Salia…" Ange started

"Look I know you're still new to this, but you're still our leader here. We can't run the risk of you getting hurt or captured." Salia told her.

"I know that but still…" Ange said.

Salia sighs.

"If it will make you feel any better I'll go." Salia volunteered which surprised the others. "Cleopatra has the same teleportation ability. I'll get there with no problem like you can."

Ange hummed as she thought while noticing that Ken was signaling her to object to that.

"Alright, then go for it." Ange said which surprised Ken.

"Hold on, don't I get a say in this?" Ken asked.

"Nope." Ange answered with a straight face.

"Oh come on...first my best friends and now you…" Ken mutters before Salia walks to him and grabs onto the collar of his shirt as she begins to drag him away.

"Come on, we need to move." Salia said as they left the room together, and Ken chuckled in a nervous tone.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hilda asked.

"I don't see why not. Besides, this might be good for them." Ange shrugged.

* * *

After changing into her Rider suit, Salia and Ken were now in the hangar as they headed to her Ragna-mail as Mei and her team were preparing it for them.

"Alright, you're all set and good to go." Mei said.

"Thanks, Mei." Salia said.

Salia sits down on her Ragna-Mail and Ken sits down behind her.

"So any reason why you wanted to be my partner in this?" Ken asked and Salia remained silent. "Silent treatment, got it."

Salia activated her machine and with that they soon teleported off of Arzenal to their destination of Kyoto. While Mei had a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Well that's going to be a little awkward." Mei said.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	5. Skull Gaiden 2: Absolute Freeze

**Skull Gaiden 2: Absolute Freeze**

Thanks to Cleopatra's teleportation function, Salia and Ken had arrived at their destination.

"Okay, we're here." Salia said as she and Ken jumped to the ground below.

Ken shivers as he felt how cold it was.

"Man...they weren't kidding. This place is definitely chilly." Ken said as he rubbed his hands on his arms.

"Which is all the more reason we need to find the source of this." Salia said as she brought out a tracking device that Salamandinay had given her to locate the said source of this abnormal drop in temperature.

She then started to point the device in different directions to find the way to it.

"Are you sure you'll be okay in that outfit? If you want I'll give you my jacket." Ken offered.

"Found it." Salia said as she found a trail to the source. "It's this way."

Salia walks ahead of Ken.

"I'll take that as a no then." Ken said as he followed her.

* * *

Unknown to Ken and Salia is that someone was watching on top of a building.

**"So they found the cold spot. Guess, I should greet them."** He said as he left.

* * *

As Ken and Salia still continue to walk to the cold source, Ken was looking at the buildings around them. Like the ruins around the city of Aura's people, everything was in ruins and covered in vegetation.

"This place too huh?" Ken said which Salia overheard but chose to ignore it. "Yeah, in my world I went to Kyoto as a kid. It was an amazing city filled with historic landmarks and history, I was kind of hoping it would at least be the same here but sadly it's not."

Salia remained silent, and Ken started to feel nervous and uneasy about her silence wondering if she was still made about that little accident they had.

"Okay look, if you're still mad about the whole breast thing, I'm sorry about that." Ken said which made Salia flinch. "But it wasn't on purpose, it was just a slip of the hand. Really-!"

Salia grabs onto Ken's collar making him turn to her showing him an angry face that was colored red.

"If you ever bring that up again or tell anyone, I'll end you!" Salia warned him, which frightened Ken as he raised his hands.

"Got it! Never again, I promise! Cross my heart or hope to die!" Ken told her.

"Good!" Salia said as she let go and walked away from Ken.

'_And now I know how Tusk feels.'_ Ken thought before he followed behind her but in a distance. '_Kyoya, Hayate...If I ever see you guys again, I'LL KILL YOU!'_

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Achoo!" Kyoya sneezes as he and Sala are walking towards the source of Tokyo's cold spot.

"Kyoya, is something wrong?" Sala asked her beloved.

"I don't know." Kyoya said as he ran his finger under his nose. "I just have this feeling that someone was talking about me."

Sala blinks in confusion.

* * *

**(Back with Ken and Salia)**

Ken was still following Salia in a distance because Ken figured she was still mad at him.

_'Come on, Ken, think! There has to be something that you can do to make up with her…'_ Ken thought as he tried to think of something.

"So...umm...I know this nice looking landmark nearby. Do you want to check it out?" Ken asked.

"Don't talk to me." Salia told him with an annoyed tone, and Ken lowered his head.

"Hai…" Ken mutters.

"Hold on." Salia said as she and Ken stopped walking as she noticed that her detector had found another cold spot. "There's another cold spot, it's small but close, and it's behind us."

"Behind us?" Ken said as he turned around and saw several ice spears heading towards them.

"Look out!" Ken said as he pushed Salia to the ground as they fell to the ground together. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Salia nodded.

**"Well done on dodging that."** They looked and saw the person who attacked them.

It was a Dopant, he was colored white with icy-blue ends and had ice crystal-like armor around his body, had a knight-like helmet on his head with a blue visor, and had sharp claws on the ends of his fingers.

"A Dopant...I should've guessed." Ken said as he and Salia stood up.

"**That's right, and you may call me Freeze."** The Dopant introduced himself.

"So I'm guessing you're a survivor of Foundation X?" Ken asked.

**"You've guessed right."** The Freeze Dopant answered as he fired ice needles at Ken and Salia.

They dodge his attack by rolling on the ground.

As Ken stands up he pulls out his Lost Driver and puts it on, and soon brings out his Skull Memory.

**SKULL**

"Henshin!" Ken said as he inserted his Memory into his Driver.

**SKULL**

Ken transforms into Skull.

Skull soon brings out his Magnum and charges at the Freeze Dopant as he fires at him, but the Freeze Dopant blocks his shots with a ice wall and Skull jumps over the wall and lands behind the Dopant and then punches and kicks at him but the Freeze Dopant easily parried and dodges his attacks before Skull manages to land a punch on his face which sends the Dopant to stumble backwards.

But the moment Skull punched the Dopant he felt his hand icy cold before he saw that the armor on his hand was frozen solid as it was incase in ice.

"What the hell?" Skull gasped in shock.

"**Oh I'm sorry."** The Freeze Dopant said as Skull turns back at him. "**I probably should've warned you, I'm cold to the touch."**

Seeing that touching the Freeze Dopant is a bad idea, Skull decided to keep his distance as he fired at the Dopant with his Magnum but the Dopant dodged his gunfire by sliding on an ice floor beneath his feet as he moved towards the Rider.

When the Freeze Dopant is close enough he grabs onto Skull's frozen hand and begins to freeze his entire arm in ice, and the intense cold gives Skull a burning pain as he groans and falls on his knees as the ice slowly begins to spread to his shoulder and chest.

"Oh man...not again…" Skull mutters in pain as this reminded him of that time when the Weather Dopant froze his armor.

Salia quickly drew out her gun and fired at the Dopant but her bullets bounced off of his body. The Freeze Dopant stops freezing Skull as he turns to her.

"Salia...What are you doing? Just get out of here!" Skull told her.

"And leave you behind and die? Forget it!" Salia said as she kept on firing at the Freeze Dopant.

"**Annoying little bug." **The Freeze Dopant said in annoyance as he lets go of Skull and turns at Salia to deal with her, but with his guard down Skull uses that chance to kick on the Dopant's legs to send him to the ground and kicks him again to send him rolling on it before he moves back to Salia.

"I see now...You draw his attention on purpose so that he'll be distracted while I break free...smart." Skull said.

"Well I wasn't going to stand by and let you die. How's your arm?" Salia asked.

"It's freezing cold...but I'll live." Skull answered.

"**That was indeed clever."** The Freeze Dopant said as he stood up. "**But no one outsmarts twice, and lives to tell about it."**

"Just why are you doing this? Kazu is dead, there's no reason for you to fight us anymore." Skull told him.

"**That's where you're wrong. Well my master Kazu-sama is dead, I still carry on his will by taking revenge against you for his demise starting with this."** The Freeze Dopant stated before Skull and Salia felt an earthquake and the ground shook beneath them.

"What the hell?" Skull said before they saw a giant device breaking beneath a few ruined buildings from afar.

The device was massive as it was flying in the sky and beneath it the device was unleashing snow and ice from large vents.

Salia then heard her detector beeping loudly before she pointed it at the large snow machine in the sky as it was reacting to its presence.

"Ken, that's it. The source of the cold spot." Salia said.

"Then I guess it's safe to assume that's your grand plan?" Skull asked the Freeze Dopant.

"**You are correct. And soon this world will become a frozen wasteland. But thankfully you two won't live to see it."** The Freeze Dopant said as he sent a blizzard at Skull and Salia.

"Look out!" Skull said as he pushed Salia out of the way from the blizzard, before he dodged it by rolling on the ground but fell on his chest as he couldn't move his leg, he turned to it and saw that it was frozen solid. "Now that's just _great_."

"**And easy for me."** The Freeze Dopant said as he walked to the down Rider.

Skull fired his Magnum at the Freeze Dopant as he sat up, but the Dopant blocked his shots using an ice shield.

"Ken!" Skull saw Salia running to him before she knelt down to him and used her knife to break the ice off of his leg. "Just hang on! I'll get you out of this!"

But the ice on his leg was too thick as she can only break off small fragments.

"Salia, it's no use! Just get out of here! You need to tell the others about this Dopant!" Skull said.

"No way! I'm leaving you here to die! I refuse to let anyone else die because of me!" Salia said as she remembers how Alektra died in front of her. "Never again!"

"Salia…" Skull mutters.

"**Fine."** Skull and Salia turn to the Freeze Dopant. "**If that's what you want, then you'll die together."**

The Freeze Dopant lifts up his finger and then conjures a giant ball of ice above it, and throws it at them.

"Salia!" Skull said as he grabbed onto Salia to shield her from the giant ball of ice as it hit on his back which exploded into icy mist and smaller rocks.

"**Hmph...easy prey."** The Freeze Dopant said as he turned around and left.

As the Freeze Dopant leaves, Skull's body is still seen buried under the ice rocks on top of him.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	6. Skull Gaiden 3: Acceptance & Forgiveness

**Skull Gaiden 3: Acceptance and Forgiveness**

Salia was unconscious, before she started to open her eyes, and soon saw she was in someone's arms, and saw it was Skull, who was holding her.

She blushed being in this much contact with a man before she manages to back away and sits up.

"Hey what was that...?" She soon saw his armor was covered with ice and frost and saw the fragments of an ice rock had melted.

Then Salia remembers how Skull protected her from the Freeze Dopant's attack on them.

Skull gasps and breathes in air very deeply, before he starts shivering.

"Ken!" Salia said in worry as Skull slowly turned to her.

"Cold...armor...Memory…take out…of...Driver..." Skull mutters.

Salia understood what he meant, and turned towards his frozen Lost Driver as she grabbed hold of the Skull Memory. She flinches from feeling the burning cold, but she doesn't let that stop her as she removes the Skull Memory, and Skull turns back to Ken, but has some minor frostbite on his cheeks and is still shivering from the cold.

"Ken!" Salia gasped, as he was still shivering, before she touched his face. _'He's still ice cold...'_

She looks around and sees a nearby small ruin building, she picks up Ken and carries him inside.

Salia shortly started a fire close by to Ken and managed to find a few blankets, they were old and slightly damaged but thankfully they were thick enough to help Ken as she covered his body with them.

But that wasn't enough as he kept shivering. She tried to think of something, she thought about running out to find water to boil but it could be too late for Ken when she comes back, and there weren't enough blankets either.

'_Come on, Salia, think! There has to be something you could do to keep his body warm!'_ Salia told herself before she had an idea, which causes her cheeks to slightly turn red, but if it can save his life then she has no choice but to do it.

Salia gently took off Ken's jacket and shirt...And she slowly reaches to her rider suit...but her hands are shaking and is feeling a little embarrassed about this, before she hardens her resolve by swallowing her saliva, and she slowly takes off her suit...and slid under the blanket as she pressed her body against Ken's.

It took a few minutes but Ken had finally stopped shivering as his body was starting to warm up.

"You better be grateful for this because you owe me big time." Salia told him but now that she thinks about it this was her first time being in this much contact with a man despite the so-called love and attention Embryo had given her when he had her under his control, and it felt surprisingly warm and nice to her.

His muscle tone is quite strong yet warm, and his skin felt so nice and soft and he smelled quite nice.

_'But you do feel really warm and nice.'_ Salia thought as her cheeks turned red as being near this much contact with Ken felt pleasing to her.

Then the memories of Alektra's death and how Embryo had manipulated her. That causes Salia to flinch to remember those memories before she looks at Ken's face, and remembers how he protected her from the Freeze Dopant's attack.

Salia then looks down in shame and sadness.

"Just what am I doing?" Salia asked herself.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In Sala's and Kyoya's location, the lovers pair was able to find the source of the cold spot in Tokyo which was another blizzard machine of the same design in the one that appeared in Kyoto.

They were about to call the others to tell them they found it, but the machine soon activated as it unleashes an icy blizzard at them.

Acting quickly Kyoya transforms into Eternal and uses his Heat Memory to protect himself and Sala from the blizzard but it entraps them in a ball of ice as it freezes the entire room.

When the blizzard machine left the building it was in, the inside of the ice ball lights up before it breaks apart thanks to Eternal using the power of his Heat Memory.

"Now that was close." Eternal said before he turned to Sala as she was still shivering from the cold. "Sala, are you okay?"

"Yes...I am...thanks to you." Sala told him.

Seeing how cold she was feeling Eternal removes his cape and wraps it around Sala's body to keep her warm.

"Here, it's still warm thanks to the Heat Memory." Eternal said as Sala held the cape tightly around her body.

"Thank you." Sala told her beloved.

"Don't mention it." Eternal said before and Sala turned to the ice machine as it was flying away. "Guess it's safe to assume that's the source of the cold spot here. But the only question now is, where is it going?"

Eternal then heard his Stag Phone ringing, and he soon brought it out and answered it.

"_Hey, Kyoya, are you alright?"_ Hayate asked through the Stag Phone.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Did you and Kaname find your source too?" Eternal asked.

"_If you mean a giant flying ice machine heading west, then yeah we did."_ Hayate told him.

"West? Are you sure?" Eternal asked.

"_Yeah, I am."_ Hayate told him.

"Ours is heading north." Eternal said before he turned to Sala. "No way that's a coincidence."

"Agreed. It must be safe to assume that the one in Kyoto must be heading east to meet with the other two." Sala said.

"Yeah. Hayate, did you try calling Ken and Salia?" Eternal asked.

"_I did but they're not answering my calls."_ Hayate told him.

"Something must have happened to them. We need to go find them, and hopefully we'll figure out what's going on with those machines." Eternal said.

"Agreed. Let's move." Sala said as she and Eternal left the building to head to her Enryugo.

* * *

Ken now wearing his shirt and jacket, slowly starts to wake up as he sits and stretches out his arms as he yawns. Ken looked around and saw Salia sitting in front of a campfire, and noticed the blanket on top of him.

Then remembers what happened, he remembers the Freeze Dopant throwing that large ball of ice at him and Salia, and he protected her from it.

He also remembers being cold, it was a little blurry to him but he figures that Salia must have saved his life.

Ken slowly stands up and sits down beside her. Salia notices him as she turns to the Rider.

"Oh you're awake." Salia said.

"Yeah, I am…" Ken nodded. "I guess you must've saved my life, thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Salia told him before her cheeks turned red as she turned away from him. "So...how much do you remember?"

"Hmm…" Ken hummed in thought as he tried to remember. "Not much I'm afraid. All I remember was my armor being frozen and being really cold."

"Oh I see…" Salia said as she was a little relieved to hear that.

"Did something happen?" Ken asked.

"No! Nothing at all! And don't ever ask again!" Salia told him.

"Alright, got it! Sorry for asking." Ken said as he raised his hands, and Salia turned away from him.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for shouting at you." Salia told him.

"Don't mention it." Ken said as he rubs the back of his neck.

They were now silent for a while before they decided to speak up at the same time.

"Look I…!" They stopped before they said. "Oh I'm sorry do you want to say something...?"

They were silent again before Ken spoke up.

"You can go first if you want." Ken told her.

"No it's alright. You go first, I don't mind." Salia told her.

"Okay then…" Ken mutters before he did a few fake coughs. "Look, you know I get it."

Salia blinks in confusion before she turns at him.

"Get what?" She asked.

"That you're suspicious about me being like Embryo. Me, Kyoya, and Hayate have powers that are beyond understanding, and that you're afraid that we'll be just like that bastard. I understand that really and I know my word isn't enough but I promise you I won't be like that, same to Kyoya and Hayate too." Ken told her.

"Wait...did you really think that?" Salia asked.

"Yeah, I mean you were giving me the silent treatment and there was that little incident we had...Which I won't tell anyone!" Ken said.

"No! It's not like that! I hadn't thought that about you at all." Salia told him, and Ken was surprised to hear that before he turned to her.

"Really?" Ken asked before Salia turned to the fireplace.

"I mean I would be lying that the thought hadn't crossed my mind before...but after hearing the stories about you from the people you saved and helped, it slowly began to fade away." Salia told him.

"Okay, but why did you give me the silent treatment for a while?" Ken asked.

"Because…" Salia mutters as she turns her head away from him. "I'm afraid of getting too close to you."

"Huh? Why is that?" Ken asked.

"It's because...my love is a weakness now." Salia told him and Ken blinked in confusion. "I let my love for Embryo to blind me from what he really is, and thanks to that Alektra died because of me. That's why I decided it was just best that I close off my feelings, and never fall in love again."

Ken hummed before he sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well I can't say that I understand, but I can tell you that way of thinking is wrong." Ken stated.

"Eh?" Salia said as she turned to him.

"Look, you can't just close off your feelings like that, it won't help anyone. You need to accept and let people in, only then can you move on." Ken told her.

"What makes you think I want to move on?" Salia asked.

"Because, wouldn't Alektra want you to do that?" Ken asked, and Salia flinched to hear that. "I may not know her like you did. But you shouldn't forget that she risked her life to save you from Embryo's control. And I know for a fact she wouldn't want you to act this way either. You can't let the past bound you forever, you need to live here in the present, that's the best way you can honor her memory."

Salia looked at him before she started to chuckle.

"Man and Vivian said that the manga I read is cheesy." Salia said as she chuckled, and Ken slightly blushed to hear that.

"Hey, I work really hard on that!" Ken said.

"I know...I'm sorry," Salia said as she stopped chuckling. "But thanks it really means a lot to hear that."

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Salia nodded before she took off her ring and looked at it.

"Isn't the ring you use to pilot Cleopatra?" Ken asked as he looked at it as well.

"Yeah it is. You know I kept this not just to pilot it, but as a reminder to never be weak again." Salia said before she stands up and walks out of the building.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked as he stood up and followed her.

"Doing what you said, I'm not going to let the past bound me anymore. I'm going to live in the present, by doing this." Salia said as she was about to throw away her ring but Ken stops her by grabbing onto her hand.

"You don't have to take it that far. I mean, you still need it to pilot your Ragna-mail, don't you?" Ken asked.

"But you said I shouldn't let the past bound me." Salia said.

"I'm not saying you should throw away your past, to still have a future." Ken said as he held Salia's hand.

Salia's cheeks turned red as he held her hand, and Ken saw that before he quickly let's go of her.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess that was a little too personally!" Ken said as he rubs the back of his head as he nervously chuckles.

"No it's alright…" Salia said as she held her hand and brought it close to her chest. The way he held it was strong but it was gentle and warm at the same time.

Ken then looked at his hand, Salia's hand was so small and soft it felt really nice to him.

There was silence between them before…

"Ken! Salia!" They flinch as that voice sounded familiar to them. "Hey! If you can hear me please say something!"

Ken and Salia looked and saw Kyoya and Sala walking onto the street they were on before they saw them and saw the blush on their faces.

"Oh I'm sorry, were we interrupting?" Sala asked.

"No! Nothing was happening between us!" Ken and Salia said at the same time, and they both flinched when they heard each other and they turned away from each other.

"Okay…? But anyway what happened here?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh right." Ken said before he makes a few fake coughs.

They were by Salia's Ragna-mail and Sala's Enryugo as both Ken and Salia told them about the Freeze Dopant.

"So a Dopant attacked you guys?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, and he's a survivor from Kazu Jin's little group of servants." Ken told them.

"Then there's no doubt he wants revenge for his death, and those machines must be the key to his plan." Sala concluded.

They then heard Kyoya's Stag Phone ringing, he soon brought it out and answered.

"Talk to me. Yeah, I'm with them now. Got it." Kyoya told whoever was calling him before he turned to his friends and lover. "It's, Naga, she has new info about those machines."

"Then put her on speaker." Sala told him.

Kyoya soon changes to his Phone's speaker mode.

_"Hello everyone."_ Naga said through the Stag Phone.

"Naga, have you been tracking those machines?" Sala asked.

_"Yes, and it's just like you said princess. All three of those ice machines are heading towards each other."_ Naga told them. _"Not only that the blizzard they are producing appears to be getting stronger by every moment."_

"Nani?" Sala gasped.

"What would happen when they joined up with each other?" Kyoya asked.

_"Well according to our technicians, when all three reach their destination and combine their power, they will unleash an even more powerful blizzard that will completely cover the planet in snow and ice and in turn will block out the sun for years." _Naga told them, which surprised them.

"So in other words it will be the ice age all over again." Ken said.

"Which is all the more reason why we need to stop this." Sala said.

"Right. We should split up, and head to all three machines to destroy them." Salia said.

"Agreed. Also, Ken," Kyoya calls out and Ken turns to him as Kyoya hands him his heat Memory. "You may need this."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I can manage with my other Memories." Kyoya told him.

"Thanks man." Ken said as he accepted the Heat Memory. "I'll put it to good use."

Ken and Salia got on her Ragna-mail and Kyoya and Sala were now in her Ryuu-Shin-Ki before they flew in the air and headed to two of the blizzard machines before they split up.

* * *

As Ken and Salia were heading to one of the blizzard machines, Ken had his arms wrapped around Salia which made her blush but she kept her focus on flying straight.

"Guess it was a good thing I stopped you from throwing that ring away." Ken said.

"Y-Yeah…" Salia nodded.

"Sorry, am I holding you too tight? I can remove my arms if you want." Ken suggested.

"No it's fine. It actually feels nice…" Salia mutters quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ken asked.

"N-Nothing! Anyway, I see the target!" Salia told him, and Ken looked and saw the blizzard machine as they flew above it.

"Alright here's where I get off!" Ken said as he got ready to jump off of Salia's Ragna-mail and to the blizzard machine below.

"Ken, wait!" Salia calls out and Ken turns to her as she lifts up her visor and kisses him on the lips.

Ken's eyes widened in shock before he closed them as they kissed for a few more seconds before Salia broke off the kiss as she backed away from him.

"So what was that for?" Ken asked with a smile and a slight blush on his face.

"Well...I just don't want to regret not kissing you. But you better not die until you return those feelings, alright?" Salia asked with a loving smile on her face.

"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse. See you." Ken said as he jumped down to the blizzard machine.

As he was in free fall, Ken soon brings out his Lost Driver and puts it on and brings out his Skull Memory.

**SKULL**

"Henshin!" Ken said as he inserts the Memory into his Driver.

**SKULL**

Ken transforms into Skull as he lands on top of the blizzard machine.

Skull then looks around and finds a hatch that leads inside of the machine. He was about to go to open it and head inside of the blizzard machine to find its core, but stopped when he saw an ice spear heading towards him which he dodged by rolling on the ground.

Skull looked at his attacker and saw that it was the Freeze Dopant as he stood in front of him.

"**So you manage to survive from your frostbite. Impressive."** The Freeze Dopant said.

"Well if you're that impressed, here's my _thanks_ for the memories!" Skull said as he brought out his Skull Magnum and fired at the Freeze Dopant but he blocked his shots by using an ice shield.

"**Clearly you haven't learned anything from our last encounter."** The Freeze Dopant said as he throws the ice shield at Skull, which he dodges by rolling on the ground.

"What can I say, I'm a slow learner!" Skull said as he fired at the Freeze Dopant but he dodged his shots by sliding on the ground using an ice road.

When the Freeze Dopant was close enough he grabbed Skull on the wrist and started to freeze his arm.

"But I've come prepared this time!" Skull said as he pulled out the Heat Memory and inserted it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

The armor on Skull's arm started to heat up strong enough to melt the ice and burn the Freeze Dopant's hand which forces him to let go of Skull as he backs away from the Rider.

**"Nani?"** The Freeze Dopant gasped in shock on what happened as he saw the ice armor on his hand had started to melt.

"What's wrong? Am I too hot for you?" Skull said as he landed a few fire punches and kicks on the Dopant as his attacks pushed the Freeze Dopant back.

The Freeze Dopant created two ice blades around his hands and used them to slash at Skull.

Skull dodges his attacks before he backhanded punches to break them while using the Heat Memory's power and lands a kick on the Freeze Dopant's chest forcing him to stumble back.

**"Damn you!"** The Freeze Dopant exclaimed as he channels his ice power in his hands as it forms in the shape of a sphere.

Skull soon pulls the Heat Memory out the Drive slot from his belt and inserts it into the slot of his Magnum.

**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Skull's Magnum charges with the Heat Memory's power as he aimed his gun at the Freeze Dopant.

Then both Rider and Dopant fired a large energy shot at each other as their two attacks clashed against each other.

"**You won't be able to stop me! Soon this world will become a frozen wasteland!"** The Freeze Dopant stated as he began to push Skull's attack back.

"Don't bet on that!" Skull said as he pulled his Skull Memory out and inserted it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

An energy skull appeared in front of Skull before he kicked it at his Heat energy shot and the two attacks combined into a giant fire skull which overpowers the Freeze Dopant's attacks and made contact with his body as he exploded.

The Freeze Dopant reverts into his human form, he was a man in his mid-30s with white hair and cold-blue eyes, as his body begins to disintegrate.

"So you were Necro-Over." Skull said as he looked at Freeze.

"Indeed I am...I was meant to be Kazu-sama's contingency plan, should he perish. But truth be told...I was hoping it would never come to be…" Freeze told him in spite of the Rider in front of him before he fell to the ground. "Forgive me master...I have failed you…"

Freeze's body disintegrates into nothingness.

Skull sighs in pity for Freeze, but he has more important matters to attend to as he runs to the hatch and opens it as he enters inside.

* * *

Kyoya now as Eternal and found his way into the core of one of the blizzard machines as he smashed the door down to the floor.

Eternal looks at the large core in the middle of the room he was in, as it was spinning with blue energy in a glass container while producing snow and ice in the room.

Eternal soon brings out his Stag Phone as he placed it by his ear.

"Alright, I'm in position. What about you guys?" Eternal asked.

* * *

"I'm staring at the core now." Accel said with his Beetle Phone by his ear as he was now staring at the core of one of the blizzard machines.

* * *

"I've found mine too." Skull said with his communicator as he was staring at the core of the blizzard machine he was in. "Also I defeated the Freeze Dopant."

* * *

"Great job, Ken. Alright, we'll do it in three!" Eternal told his friends.

"Right!" Skull and Accel at the same time.

Eternal soon puts away his phone and brings out his Weather Memory.

**WEATHER**

Eternal soon inserts the Weather Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

**WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal channels lightning around his hands.

"One!"

* * *

Accel brings out his Engine Blade and Engine Memory as he inserts the Memory into his Blade.

**ENGINE: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Accel readies his Blade as it channels with energy as he aimed at the core.

"Two!"

* * *

Skull soon inserts his Skull Memory into his Magnum.

**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Skull aimed his Magnum at the core as it channels with energy.

"And now…" Skull said.

* * *

"Three!" All three Riders said at the same time, as Eternal fired two lightning bolts at the core, while Skull and Accel fired an energy shot at their own cores.

When the attacks made contact at all three blizzard machines' cores, they began to explode as explosions appeared around the rooms they were in.

Soon all three Riders leave the rooms as the blizzard machines begin to explode.

* * *

Skull made it outside as he ran on top of the blizzard machine as explosions appeared around it.

"Oh man, Salia, I hope you'll catch me!" Skull said as he jumped off of the machine as it exploded while Skull fell to the ground.

"Ken!" Skull looked and saw Salia flying towards him as she reached out to him.

Skull reached for her hand, and they grabbed onto each other's hands and Salia pulled him onto her Ragna-mail as he sat down behind her.

"Thanks for the save." Skull said.

"It's no problem." Salia said before they saw the blizzard machine falling to the ground before it exploded.

"You did it." Salia said.

"No, we did it." Skull corrected her, and Salia blinked in confusion before she smiled at him and Skull returned it with his own smile before he changed back into Ken.

* * *

**(Later)**

After the Freeze Dopant was defeated and his blizzard machines were destroyed, Salia and Ken returned to Arzenal where they received a hero's welcome by their friends on the island as they clapped and cheered for them in their success in saving their world.

After that, Salia changed into her Arzenal uniform, and she and Ken arrived at the graveyard so that she could pay her respect to Alektra as she placed flowers on her grave with Ken standing beside her.

"Thanks for coming with me." Salia said as she stood up.

"It's no problem." Ken said. "She really meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Salia nodded. "When I was a kid, I admired her so much, her beauty, her courage, her strength, she was more than my idol she was my hero. But she still betrayed me despite all that. That's why I chose to side with Embryo to help forget about her, but in the end that was just another mistake and because of that Alektra lost her life."

"Hey," Ken said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about that. We all make mistakes, it's what makes us human. And sure what Alektra did was unforgivable but she helped make up for that by helping you see what Embryo's true nature was. And I know for a fact she didn't once blame you for what happened."

"Do...Do you really think so?" Salia asked and Ken nodded.

Salia looks at Alektra's grave before she remembers her last words to her.

"_You really are just like me. Almost like a little sister…You're so serious, and such a crybaby...and so presumptuous. Right down to your taste in men."_

_"That's why I didn't want you mixed up in this. I'm sorry I took it out on you."_

_"I'm glad...in the end I…"_

"Alektra…" Salia said as she tried to fight back her tears.

Ken then hugs Salia which was much to her surprise.

"It's okay to cry, you know. Tears are only natural when you're sad." Ken said.

Salia's eyes widened before tears began to fall from them before she hugs onto Ken as she cries on his chest.

"Thank you...thank you…" Salia told him, and Ken smiled as he held her closer.

"It's alright, let it all out." Ken said.

After she was done crying, Salia and Ken then looked at each other's eyes before they kissed on the lips.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	7. Eternal Gaiden 4: The Karaoke Tournament

**Eternal Gaiden 4: The Karaoke Tournament**

Inside of a dark room a screen lit up before a man started to sing as lyrics appeared on the screen and background music was starting through the speakers.

**(Cue: JUSTICE by Hiroyuki Takami)**

**Nemuru yōna seijaku no yami de**

**Niramitsukeru shinjitsu no yukue**

**Tenohira de korogasu Marionette**

**Kishimu yō ni ugokidasu sadame**

**Kuroi honō ga utsukushiku togatte**

**Tsuranuita inochi no kusabi**

As he was singing he did a few moves with his arms while still having the microphone in his hand close to his mouth.

**Taorekonda sono basho de**

**Sotto me wo tojireba ī**

**"Jikan" ga miru yume no naka de**

**Yasuraka ni mu ni kaerou**

**He pauses as the music did a few beeps and while the lights flash a few times.**

**JUSTICE yoake no ōzora ni**

**Mei hibiku toki no Campanella**

**JUSTICE kako ya yume ya kioku**

**Karamitsuku subete wo Just Reset**

**JUSTICE ano hi no itami sae**

**Dakishimeru yo ni kiete ku**

**JUSTICE furikaerazu yukou**

**Ima hajimari no sekai kara Restart**

He paused again as he nodded his head a few times.

**Sameta ato no bōbaku no hate de**

**Kakikaete ku shinjitsu no Rule**

**Tenohira de aragau Marionette**

**Nageku yō ni kuzure yuku Real**

**Hieta honō wo utsukushiku kazatte**

**Okuridasu tamuke no sanbika**

**Hajike tonda haguruma wo**

**Sotto te ni no se kiku kodō**

**"Jikan" ga miru yume no naka de**

**Yasuraka ni tomareba ī**

**He paused as the lights flash.**

**JUSTICE mada mi me no ōzora ni**

**Mei hibike toki no Campanella**

**JUSTICE kako to kyō wo tsunagu**

**Factor no subete wo Just Reset**

**JUSTICE ano hi no namida sae**

**Gensō no mukō e kiete ku**

**JUSTICE tamerawazu ni yukou**

**Sā hajimari no sekai kara Reset**

He pauses for a good while as the lights do a few flashes around him as he lowered his head.

**JUSTICE tadashī-sa no kanashimi**

**Kanade yuku toki no Campanella**

**JUSTICE nando kurikaeshite**

**Tachikirenu rensa wo Just Restart**

He sings in a quiet tone as he raises his head and arm before he swings his arm sideways.

**JUSTICE yoake no ōzora ni**

**Mei hibiku toki no Campanella**

**JUSTICE kako ya yume ya kioku**

**Karamitsuku subete wo Just Reset**

**JUSTICE ano hi no itami sae**

**Dakishimeru yo ni kiete ku**

**JUSTICE furikaerazu yukou**

**Ima hajimari no sekai kara Restart**

**(End of song)**

The singer had finished his song as the lights turned revealing to be none other than Ken before his friends and girlfriend clapped on how good he was.

In the room was Kyoya, Hayate, Ange, Sala, Salia, Hilda, Rosalie, Chris, Ersha, Vivian, Kanami, and Naga, with most of them wearing more modern and casual clothes.

"See? I told you he can sing." Salia said.

"Okay, so I was wrong." Ange shrugged.

"And the score is…" Ken said as he looked at the screen which had a ranking system and his name rose up to...third place with a score of 92 points. "Ah man...third place, dang it."

There were other names on the screen ranking. Ange and Sala were tied in first place with 100 points (No surprises there), Hilda was in second place with 93 points, Vivian was in fourth place with 88 points, Kaname and Naga were in fifth place with 79 points, Rosalie and Chris were in sixth place with 72 points, Ersha was in seventh place with 65 points, and Salia was in last place with 5 points.

The reason for the ranking and why they were in the room, is because they decided to hold a karaoke tournament. One time Salia had seen and heard Ken humming to himself and he was quite good at it, and Hayate and Kyoya had some karaoke matches together which Sala and Kaname overheard and they had nice singing voices.

Then one day when Sala and Ange were done with their usual meeting, they decided to do this tournament to see who's the better singer is and told their friends about it and they agreed to join this tournament,

"Hey it was still pretty close to my ranking." Hilda said as Ken sits down beside Kyoya and Hayate as Kyoya was looking at the tablet to pick out a song for his turn.

"And at least you didn't sound like a dying cat like Salia." Chris stated and Salia cheeks turned red when she said that.

"T-That's not true! Right, Ken?" Salia asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

Ken looks at her before he starts to whistle as he averts eye contact from Salia, which causes the latter to pout.

"But still I'm surprised to find these songs here." Kyoya said as the songs he was searching through were Kamen Rider songs he, Hayate, and Ken would often listen to. The openings and the theme songs.

"So you're saying that you're familiar with some of these songs?" Sala asked as she looked at the list with Kyoya.

"Yeah, in fact we grow up listening to these." Kyoya nodded.

"Well in anycase, it's my turn now." Hayate said as he stood up and faced the others as he was holding a microphone in his hand. "And I picked out the perfect song."

**(Cue: Don't Lose Your Mind by S.S.P.D. ****〜** **Steel Sound Police Dept)**

**The song starts as Hayate nodded by each guitar stroke.**

**Don't Trust donna machine demo**

**Saishin no shinka mo**

**You know command wo dasu**

**Maindo ga hitsuyou**

**Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte**

**Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa**

**Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru**

**Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na**

He paused for a quick moment before he continued.

**Top gear de Drive**

**Everyday you try**

**Kimi no kokoro ni tayasu na**

**Full gauge no passion Let's take action**

**Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**

**Zenbu furikiri**

**Hitori kiri datte hashiritsuzukeru no sa Don't lose your mind**

Hayate paused for a moment as he nodded his head by each guitar stroke.

**It's Time ketteiteki na**

**Kougeki no shunkan**

**Flash bagutteru alert!?**

**Saigo wa jibun**

**Kakujitsu kiseki okosu kakuritsu keisan dekinai**

**Suuji ni dekinu omoi no tsuyosa kakete miru shika nai**

**Itami osore fumitodomaru nara**

**Shiawase no hitokakera mo tsukameya shinai sa**

**Top Gear de Drive**

**Nobody can ride**

**Kimi no kokoro wa dare ni mo**

**Shihai dekinu mono Got to be strong**

**Tomaranu Life zettai Pride**

**Juuryoku hanenoke**

**Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind**

He sang the last part a bit longer before he paused once again as he nodded his head by each guitar stroke.

**Kokoro dokka chuuto hanpa**

**Kimekanete itara**

**Tsuyosa wa norikonasenai**

**Top Gear de Drive**

**Everyday you try**

**Kimi no kokoro ni tayasu na**

**Full gauge no passion Let's take action**

**Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**

**Zenbu furikiri**

**Tatta hitori demo**

**Top Gear de Drive**

**Ushinau mono nante nai**

**Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind**

**(End of song)**

With that the song was now done as Hayate stopped singing. His friends and girlfriend clapped on how good he was.

"Man and I thought Ken's song was cool, but that one was really something." Rosalie said.

"But what kind of score did he get?" Chris said as she and the others turned to the scoreboard.

Hayate ranking is...2nd place beating Hilda by 95 points.

"Hell yes!" Hayate cheered that he was able to beat Hilda's score at least.

"Seriously? I lost to a guy?" Hilda asked in disbelief about that.

"Oh don't feel too bad about it, Hilda, you'll top him next time." Ange told the red-head.

"If you have the guts." Hayate said with a smug tone as he sat down beside Kyoya and Ken.

"Oh? So that's how you want to put it. Challenge accepted then, just you wait I'll beat you next time." Hilda told him.

"I like to see you try." Hayate said.

"Oh Hayate…" Kaname sighed as she shook her head.

"Well in any case. It's my turn now." Kyoya said as he picked out a song.

"Let's see you top my score, Kyoya." Hayate said as Kyoya stood up as it was now his turn to sing his song as Hayate sits back down.

"Alright, you're on." Kyoya said as he picked up the mic.

**(Cue: Over 'Quartzer' by ****Shuta Sueyoshi (AAA) feat. ISSA)**

The song begins and digital beats are heard, and to Hayate and Ken's surprise it was a song they didn't recognize.

"Now that's a little new." Ken said.

**(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)**

Kyoya begins to sing in a quiet tone before he begins to sing in a louder tone.

**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?**

**(Are you lazy?)**

**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**

**(Crazy baby!)**

**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**

**Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!**

**Ima wo susume yō**

**Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake**

**Mitsumeta sono saki ni**

**Tobikonde mitara**

**Believe Yourself!**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mirai wo koe yō**

**He paused for a short moment.**

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mabayui sekai**

**Misete**

Kyoya once again paused as the digital beats were heard.

**Keiken ga toikakete iru Are you breaker?**

**(Are you brighter?)**

**Utagau hima ga nai hodo ni Beat it! Beat it!**

**(Drivin' baby!)**

**Kodoku nante hitoriyogari-sa**

**Konomama Shoot it Out! Shoot it Out!**

**Negai kakageyou**

**Seikai wa hitotsu janai yamiyo ni mimi sumase**

**Mitsuketa sono kodō hibika sete mitara**

**Believe Yourself!**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no sora kakiwakete tomoni**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**yoake o tsugeyou**

**Dare no tame ka nani no tame no yume ka**

**Michibike-sō Nexus Future**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Aratana sekai**

**Egake**

**Tatoe tōkuhanarete ite mo deau hazu sa**

**kasaneta sono itami kizanda chikai to (hoshi ou kiseki to)**

**hate naki tabiji de**

Kyoya paused for a short moment.

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mirai wo koe yō**

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mabayui sekai**

**Misete**

**Saigo no ichibyō made mo (Now, Over "Quartzer")**

**saidai no kasoku (Over "Quartzer") kakero**

**Saegiru subete wo koete**

**Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**

**Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**

**You're my king**

**(End of song)**

With that the song was finished as Kyoya stopped singing, and his friends and girlfriend clapped by how good his singing was.

"Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind." Kyoya said before they all turned to the scoreboard.

Kyoya's score was...99 points, beating Hayate as he took second place from him.

"Dang it...I was so close." Kyoya said as he was one point off of beating Ange and Sala.

"Don't feel too bad about it, Kyoya. You sing very admirably." Sala told him.

"And at least you've beaten Hayate's score." Ange told him.

"I know but still…" Kyoya sighed as he sat down beside Hayate and Ken.

"But still what sort of song was that?" Ken asked.

"Not sure. I just sort of found it and sang it once. Don't know why, but it sounded right to me." Kyoya told him.

"But I'm amazed at how good you three are at singing." Tusk said which got everyone's attention as they turned to him. "W-What?"

"You know, it just occurred to us that we haven't seen you sing before." Kyoya said.

"That is true." Ange said, and Tusk's blinks in realization that they want him to go next.

"Wait, you want me to sing next? No way! And besides, I have never even sung before!" Tusk said as he waved his hands.

"Oh come on! It will be fine." Ange said as she stood up and grabbed onto his arm and forced him to stand up, as Kyoya picked out a song for him.

"Besides, you heard us sing. So it's only fair that you do the same." Kyoya said as he chose the perfect song for Tusk as music begins to play through the speakers.

"So come on! It's just one song! How bad can you be?" Hayate said as he handed a mic in Tusk's hands, before he and Ange sat back down.

Tusk looked at the mic in his hand and at his friends in the room, and saw the eager looks they were giving.

Tusk sighs before he begins to sing…

* * *

Lamia was seen in the main room of the sports center building, with a basket in her hand as she was waiting for Vivian and friends to be done with their little karaoke tournament and to have their picnic.

She heard the communicator on the wall ringing as she turned to it, and soon pressed the button to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Lamia-san…"_ Said Kyoya in a weak tone in his voice.

"Kyoya-san? Is something wrong?" Lamia asked after hearing the tone in his voice.

_"Please…"_

Lamia blinks in wondering what was wrong.

* * *

"Lamia-san...please...get help…" Kyoya mutters to the communicator on the wall as he falls to the ground.

The others were also on the ground, as they were groaning after Tusk had finished singing the song he had chosen.

Tusk looks at the others and blushes in embarrassment if he was really that bad.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	8. Eternal Gaiden 5: The Marriage

**Eternal Gaiden 5: The Marriage Between Rider and Princess**

Kyoya wearing a wedding suit is standing in front of a mirror as he tightens his tie.

As he was done he looked at himself in the mirror, he was extremely nervous about today.

"Oh man…" Kyoya sighs. "Just how did today turn out like this?"

* * *

_(Flashbacks, months ago)_

_Eternal is seen opening a gate to a large ruined building as he lifts it up._

_"Well done, Kyoya." Sala said as she walked to his side._

_"What can I say, I live to impress. Especially if it's for you." Eternal told her, and Sala smiled as her cheeks turned red._

_"You truly are good at sweet talking. But anyway, let us begin our exploring." Sala said as she brought out a flashlight and walked into the building._

_"Right behind you." Eternal said as he brought out a flashlight and followed her._

_They had arrived on the second floor of the building which appeared to be a shopping mall to Eternal's perspective._

_"Do you recognize this place, Kyoya?" Sala asked._

_"Yeah, my best guess this place used to be a shopping mall." Eternal said as he looked around._

_"A mall? Like the one Jasmine runs?" She asked._

_"Yeah," Eternal nodded. "Places like this were popular with people of all ages. Where they hang out, have some fun and do some shopping."_

_"I see." Sala said in understanding._

_"Two years of these archaeology digs, and all we found so far are ruins and more ruins." Eternal said._

_"Oh don't say it like that. We found a lot of fascinating artifacts from the old world, and I say that's a win." Sala told him._

_"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me." Eternal said._

_"Good, I heard that Ange and Tusk-dono's café is doing well." Sala said._

_"Oh yeah, Ken told me about that too. Glad to hear business is doing well for them." Eternal said._

_"Yes…" Sala said before she turns away from him to hide her blush. "Also Ange told me that she and Tusk are planning on a…"_

_They heard a flapping sound above them, they looked and saw bats flying at them._

_Eternal grabs onto Sala and knelt down and wraps his cape around himself and her to protect themselves from the bats as they fly above them._

_Eternal saw that they were now gone as he removed his cape off of him and Sala._

_"Bats...why did it have to be bats." Eternal mutters before he turns back to Sala. "Are you alright, Sala?"_

_"Yes, I am. Thank you." Sala said as she and Eternal stood back up._

_"That's good to hear. Anyway, were you about to say something?" Eternal asked._

_"Oh...It's…" Sala mutters before she shakes her head. "No it's nothing. Forget I even mentioned anything."_

_"Okay…" Eternal said._

_"Anyway, we should split up. We can cover more ground that way." Sala suggested._

_"Are you sure?" Eternal asked._

_"I am." Sala nodded. "But don't worry, if anything happens I'll call for you."_

_Sala then walks to the west area of the building._

_"Okay then…" Eternal shrugged before he headed to the south area._

_Eternal was exploring room after room in the ruined building. He found a bookstore filled with weathered and damaged books and digital books as well, as he picks one up but falls apart the moment he does._

_He then found what appears to be a video game store, filled with game consoles and games he hadn't seen before in his old world._

_"Well I guess video games were still a thing in the 22nd century." Eternal said as he looked around before he left to explore elsewhere._

_Eternal still continues to explore the ruin mall before he stops as he spotted a ruined white wedding dress, it had a few tears but was still pretty intact and pretty looking._

_Eternal then imagines Sala in white and beautiful wedding dress holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands, and Kyoya quickly snaps out of his daydream as he shakes his head._

_"Come on, Kyoya, you shouldn't even think like that...but still the idea does sound nice…" Eternal said as he looked up before he noticed a jewelry store next to the store the wedding dress was in._

_Being a little curious, Eternal walks inside the store to look around in it._

_Eternal saw the display cases glass covered broken and shattered as they were worn down and in terrible condition probably due to the natural elements._

_He saw the jewelry was also in old and weather conditions._

_"Guess I shouldn't be surprised this place has seen better days as well." Eternal said before he spotted a frame portrait and noticed how crooked it was._

_Being a little curious he walked to it, and placed his hands around it and saw that it was a hidden panel. Eternal opened it and saw a safe in the wall, and it was still in good condition._

_"Well this might be an interesting find. Since I don't know the code to open it, guess I'll have to cheat my way through." Eternal said as he brought out his Edge and Key Memory and inserts into the Drive slot on his knife._

_**KEY: MAXIMUM DRIVE**_

_Eternal's knife glowed with energy before he stabs it into the knife and uses Key's power to unlock it._

_Eternal then removed his knife and opened the safe, and saw a small black box in it. Being a little curious he picks it and opens it, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw what was inside._

_"Kyoya?" Eternal flinches as he quickly closes the box and hides it behind his back._

_He quickly turned around and saw Sala was behind._

_"Oh, Sala, what are you doing here?" Eternal asked._

_"I was done searching on my end, so I decided to meet up with you. Did you find something?" She asked._

_"Well…" Eternal said as he continued to hide the box in his hand. "No, I didn't find anything."_

_"Oh I see then…" Sala said as she was a little disappointed about that. "Well I suppose it can't be helped. Let's head back home."_

_Sala leaves and heads to the exit, and when she is in a good distance, Eternal then looks at the box in his hand before he puts away and follows Sala._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Kyoya sighs again as he places his hand on his face.

"And of course Hayate, and Ken, had to be the ones to see me looking at that box." Kyoya mutters to himself as he rubs his hand to his mouth.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Kyoya was having his usual meet up with Hayate and Ken, they were playing games in the arcade and Ken and Hayate were playing Street Fighter and Kyoya will go against the winner._

_As they were playing their match, Kyoya was seated by a table that was near to them._

_He wasn't paying attention to their game though as he was looking at the box he found weeks ago and was in deep thought on how to use it._

_Kyoya sighs as he leans on the table._

_"Kyoya, is something wrong?" Kyoya flinches as he turns and sees his friends walking to them._

_"Oh nothing!" Kyoya said as he quickly hides the box. "Anyway, who won?"_

_Hayate was about to answer but Ken elbowed him before he pointed at Kyoya's hand and saw the box he was trying to hide, and they both made a cheeky grin._

_"W-What are you grinning about?" Kyoya asked._

_"Oh nothing. But care to explain the box in your hand?" Ken asked._

_Kyoya flinches as he tries to put the box in his pocket but Hayate and Ken quickly walk up to him to grab his hand, which makes Kyoya stand up and backs away._

"_Hey stay away from me! I mean it, don't touch me!" Kyoya said but Hayate and Ken grabbed onto him as they wrestled for the box in his hand._

"_Oh come on! Don't be a cringe, show us what you're hiding!" Hayate said._

"_Yeah, Kyoya, show us!" Ken said as he managed to take the box from his hand._

"_Hey, wait! Don't…!" Kyoya said but was too late as they opened the box and to Hayate and Ken's shock it was a ring._

_The ring was colored silver and had a red ruby on top of it._

"_No way...is this…?" Ken mutters in shock._

"_Give me that!" Kyoya said as he snatched the box out of his hand and closed it._

"_Okay, where exactly did you find that?" Hayate asked._

"_I uh…" Kyoya mutters before he sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Alright, I've found it when I was exploring some old ruins with Sala."_

"_And it just happened to be in mint condition too?" Ken asked._

"_Well I've found it in an airtight vault. So I guess it must have protected it from the elements ever since after the war." Kyoya said._

"_And you just happened to find it after over 500 years. Ain't that a twist of fate." Hayate said._

"_So does that mean you're going to ask Sala?" Ken asked._

"_Ask her what?" Kyoya asked in confusion._

"_You know, when a guy offers a ring to a girl they like and then they do the big thing with a chapel, a priest, a wedding dress, and a…" Ken said before he made some kissing sounds with his lips, and Kyoya's face turned fully red as he realized what he was saying._

"_What?! No of course not! There's no way I can ask her!" Kyoya said as he turned away from them._

"_But why not? I mean, you both still love each other, right?" Hayate asked._

"_We do...But...I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet." Kyoya mutters as he rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, we're both still young, we have duties to deal with, and we still have more exploration to do. I just add anything more on the plate, alright."_

_Ken and Hayate look at each other before they sigh and turn back to Kyoya._

"_Kyoya, look, not to sound mean or anything. But that's stupid." Ken stated._

"_Nani?" Kyoya said as he turned back to them._

"_Yeah, I agree with Ken. In case you've forgotten, you chose her and she chose you. There's no reason to be so hesitant about it." Hayate told him._

"_I know that, but even so…" Kyoya mutters as he looks down._

_Ken sighs as he walks to him and patted Kyoya on the shoulder._

"_Okay, look, you didn't hear this from me, but Tusk finally asks Ange to marry him." Ken told him._

"_What? Seriously?" Kyoya asked in shock._

"_Yeah, after two years and the Cafe having a steady business, he decided to up and ask her, and she said yes." Ken told him._

"_No way…I'm glad to hear that then. Wait..." Kyoya says as he remembers that time how Sala paused when they were talking. _'Wait, could she have known?'

"_Kyoya, is something wrong?" Ken asked, which snaps Kyoya from his train of thought._

"_Oh no, it's nothing." Kyoya said as he did a few fake coughs._

"_But, Kyoya, you should really take a note from that." Hayate said. "Tusk had the courage to ask the girl he loved to marry him, then why don't you do the same?"_

_That left Kyoya once again in deep thought as he rubs the back of his head._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Okay, but then again that did help give me the push that I needed." Kyoya said.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_After about a month, Tusk and Ange had their wedding and invited all their friends to join them. After two weeks of deep thought, Kyoya finally decided to ask Sala to marry him._

_He contacted if she's free to talk to him, and she said yes she was. They decided on a meeting point on the balcony on the night of the failed invasion plan._

_Kyoya soon arrived and spotted Sala as she was waiting for him. Kyoya took a moment to take a few deep breaths to calm himself._

"_Okay, you can do this. You can do this. You can do this." Kyoya repeated himself many times before he walked out of hiding and walked to her. "Sala!"_

_Sala turns around as Kyoya stops in front of her._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't make you wait, did I?" Kyoya asked._

"_No, not at all. I just arrived myself." Sala told him._

"_Okay, that's good to hear." Kyoya said and then there was silence between them before they both decided to speak up._

"_Look I...Oh I'm sorry/my apologies, do you want to say something first?" They asked before they chuckled._

"_Okay, how about you go first." Kyoya offered._

"_Very well then, I will. First off, why haven't you asked me to marry you?" Sala asked with a narrow look on her face._

"_Wait, what?" Kyoya asked in shock._

"_Truely, I find it both disappointing and sad. To think that Ange had beaten me when it comes to love, and you didn't even have the courage to ask me that very question first." Sala told him._

"_T-That's been on your mind? I'm really sorry about that, I just wasn't sure on what to do...but I know that's no excuse…" Kyoya mutters, before Sala chuckles in amusement._

"_Relax, I was only teasing you." Sala told him._

"_Oh jeez thanks…" Kyoya mutters before they both chuckle._

"_But still why didn't you ask me sooner. Is it because you don't love me enough?" Sala asked._

"_What?! No of course not! You know my heart belongs to you." Kyoya told her._

"_Then what was the problem?" Sala asked, and Kyoya sighs as he rubs the back of his head._

"_It's because...I was afraid." Kyoya said._

"_Afraid?" Sala repeated._

"_Yeah, because it might change everything between us. Worst yet, I'm afraid that I might screw everything up. So I just held it in and kept quiet about it." Kyoya said. "I'm sorry, I know that's no excuse but I…"_

_Sala sighs._

"_Kyoya," Sala said before she slaps him on the face._

"_S-Sala?" Kyoya said in shock as he placed his fingers on his cheek._

"_Honestly, if you were that worried then why didn't you talk to me about this? I would've helped you with this." Sala told him._

"_I know that...but even so…" Kyoya mutters before she places her head and hands on his chest. "Sala?"_

"_Kyoya, do you remember the talk we had on this very spot?" Sala asked, and Kyoya blinks a few times._

"_Yeah, of course I do. We talked about who we were in love with." Kyoya said._

"_That's right. And during our time on the Aurora, I told you that I love you and you alone. I don't care what comes between us, or what sort of future will come our way. All I do know is that I want to be with you forever." Sala said._

"_Sala…" Kyoya mutters before he hugs onto her. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been a coward about this. I want to be with you forever too."_

"_Oh Kyoya…" Sala said._

_They soon step away from each other and Kyoya soon brings out the box._

"_I know I should've done this sooner. But better late than never." Kyoya said as he opened the box to reveal the ring, and Sala gasped as she covered her mouth. "Salamandinay, will you please marry me."_

_Sala smiles as tears fall from her eyes before she hugs onto him._

"_Of course I will!" Sala said, and Kyoya smiled in happiness before they kissed._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

It took some months, but they were finally able to get everything ready. Sala was able to get a suit and dress ready, they managed to create a walkway outside of the temple for their wedding vows and for their friends to join them, and now the day was here, as Kyoya was looking at himself in the mirror and he was so nervous about this.

He then heard someone knocking on the door.

"Kyoya, it's time!" Hayate calls out.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Kyoya told him before he heard him walking away from the door. "Well, here goes nothing."

Kyoya walks to the door and leaves the room as he opens it.

* * *

Kyoya had soon arrived at the courtyard, where he found his friends seated on several rows of chairs and the High Priestess standing on the end of the walkway to play the role of the priest.

Now they were waiting for Sala to show up, and Kyoya was still a bit nervous about this, which the High Priestess noticed.

"You know, there's no reason to be nervous about this." She told him.

"I know that but still." Kyoya said.

"Well, anyway here she comes." The High Priestess told him, and Kyoya flinched as he turned and saw Sala, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands, had arrived with Ange beside her.

Kyoya's jaw dropped when he saw her wearing her wedding dress, it was white and very beautiful on her as it showed the color of her nice black hair and beautiful eyes.

The High Priestess does a few fake coughs which snaps Kyoya out of his daze as he closes his mouth and straightens himself. Ange then patted Sala on the shoulder.

"You got this, Salako." Ange told her friend as she walked to Tusk as she sat down beside him.

Sala slowly walks to Kyoya's side as their friends quietly cheered for them while a few others were crying in joy for them. As the soon to be married couple were now standing side by side, the High Priestess soon does her part.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today on this joyous union. Between the protector of our world, and the liberator of our great mother Aura. Yagami Kyoya, do you swear that you'll forever make Salamandinay your wife and love her for all eternity?" She asked.

"I do." Kyoya said.

"And do you Salamandinay, Princess of the Freyja and captain of the guard. Do you swear that you'll accept Yagami Kyoya as your husband and forever be faithful to him?"

"I do." Sala said.

"Then by my power and by the will of Aura, I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The High Priestess told them.

With that Kyoya and Sala kissed on the lips, and everyone cheered for the now married couple.

They were about to start the after party but first they had their friends in front of Kyoya and Sala, the DRAGON princess throws the bouquet of flowers up in the air for their friends to catch as it fell to one of them.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Also special thanks to bloodyredrose for the idea for this Gaiden.**


	9. Eternal Gaiden 6: The First Child

**Eternal Gaiden 6: The First Child**

Even though it was morning, Kyoya was sleeping soundly on the bed of his and Sala's room.

He then heard some vomiting sounds as he woke up and sat up. He then turned to the bathroom and saw that the door was opened and saw Sala inside as she was vomiting in the toilet.

"Sala!" Kyoya said in worry as he got off the bed and ran to his wife to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am…don't worry…" Sala assured him as she stopped vomiting. "I don't know why but I've been feeling nauseous lately…"

"That sounds serious. Maybe we should have Dr. Gecko do a check on you." Kyoya advice.

"Yes...that's probably for the best." Sala said in agreement.

* * *

They called Dr. Gecko and they were now in the medical room together with the doctor as she did her check up for Sala, and found the reason for her nausea.

"It would appear that you're pregnant princess." Dr. Gecko told her and Kyoya

"Huh?" Kyoya and Sala blink to hear that.

"Umm...care to repeat that please." Kyoya requested.

"I said, Salamandinay-sama, is pregnant with your child. Congratulations to the both of you, you're going to be parents." Dr. Gecko told them.

As they finally begin to process this, both Kyoya and Sala turn to each other as they smile and gently place their hands on her womb.

* * *

Shortly after learning she was pregnant, Sala had called the citizens of the town to gather at the Tower of Aura.

As the townspeople were wondering why the princess had called for them, Sala soon arrived as she walked on top of the wooden stage.

"Hello, everyone, I know this was sudden but I thank you for coming. I have important news to share with you…" Sala said before she breathed in and out and showed them a proud smile. "I am...pregnant with my husband's child."

Hearing that stunned them to silence before they slowly begin to smile and cheer loudly to congratulate her.

"Oh my! Congratulations princess!"

"And it's with Kyoya-sama!"

"I'm happy for you both...but I'm so jealous!"

As the people were cheering to congratulate Sala for her pregnancy, Kyoya, Hayate, Vivian, Ersha, Kaname, Naga, and Lizardia were watching from behind the stage as they stood next to the Tower.

"Man Sala...I mean I'm happy too, but there's no reason to be dramatic about it." Kyoya said as he felt a little embarrassed about this.

"Oh come on, Kyoya, don't be like that." Hayate said as he patted on his shoulder. "This is a big day for the both of you. So enjoy the moment."

"I agree...but I hope you will make a note of this…" Kaname mutters quietly.

"Hmm...Kaname, did you say something?" Hayate asked.

"Oh it's nothing!" Kaname said as she waved her hands, and Hayate blinked in confusion.

"But how about that? You're going to be a dad. Guess I should start calling you old time for now on." Vivian said as she rubs her elbow on Kyoya's side.

"You better not! I'm still only 20 years old!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Exactly my point." Vivian said as she sticks her tongue at him before Ersha chops her on the head.

"Now, now, Vivi-chan. That was still rude, you should know better than that." Ersha scolded her.

"Alright...I'm sorry…" Vivian mutters as she rubs her head.

"But still you should really enjoy the moment." Ersha told him.

"Yes, I agree. This sort of union is a first for us." Naga told him before she turned away and mumbled quietly. "Even if it's with you…"

"Oh Naga…" Lizardia said before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "But they're right. You should enjoy the moment while it lasts."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Kyoya mutters as he rubs the back of his head.

Kyoya then turns back to his wife as she was waving to the still cheering people as he smiles at her.

* * *

**(Later)**

It was now night time, Kyoya and Sala were in their room as they were ready for bed but Kyoya was too busy checking on his wife instead of getting some sleep.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You don't feel any changes or motion sickness of any kind?" Kyoya asked in worry as he and Sala were seated on the bed.

"Kyoya, just calm down." Sala told him as she gently placed her hand on her womb. "Our child won't be here for months. So there's no reason to stress about it."

"I know, but even so...plus I'm even more worried if I'll be a good father." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sala asked.

"Well…" Kyoya mutters as he rubs the side of his head. "You know, that I don't remember my dad after he died when I was really young. My mom raised me, all on her own, so I don't know how it feels to have a father."

"Kyoya…" Sala said before she leans her head on his shoulder. "There's no reason to worry about that. Well you may have never experienced the warmth of a father, you were still raised by a loving and caring parent. It was thanks for that, you became the kind and noble soul that you are today. So I just know that you'll be a good father."

"Sala…" Kyoya said as he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Though…" Sala said as she averted eye contact. "Truthfully, this will be a first time for me as well. So I'm also a little worried."

Kyoya blinks before he chuckles which makes Sala to set her eyes back on him.

"And you told me not to worry." Kyoya said as he chuckles which made Sala pout before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But thanks for that. But don't worry, you know I'll always be by your side. So we'll just have to learn by each step, together."

Sala smiles.

"Right." Sala nodded before they placed their foreheads against each other, and placed their hands on her womb.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Also special thanks to bloodyredrose for the idea for this Gaiden.**


	10. Eternal Gaiden 7: Babyshower

**Eternal Gaiden 7: Babyshower**

Four months had passed after Sala found out she was pregnant, and Tusk and Ange discovered she was pregnant as well.

So they decided to hold a baby shower for both pregnant women, in Cafe Ange, and had invited most of their friends to join them.

They were in the main room of the Cafe, as there were party decorations and balloons around the room, with tables of many different dishes on them and different drinks.

Everyone in the room was holding a cup in their hand, as Tusk gave them a few words of thanks.

Tusk did a few coughs to clear his throat.

"Ahem...thanks for coming, everyone. Today, we're here to celebrate for mine and Ange's first child, for Kyoya-san and Salamandinay-san as well. So let's raise our cups for both of our families!" Tusk said before and everyone raised their cups and said.

"Kanpai!"

Soon after that everyone in the building begins to talk with each as they enjoy the good food and drinks.

Hilda was seen with Rosalie and Chris as they talked while enjoying a good drink or two.

Rosalie gulps down her drink.

"Ahh! Now that was some good stuff!" Rosalie said as she looked at her cup.

"Yeah, but imagine the thought of Ange being a mom?" Chris said.

"Yeah, I know right. But hey I can't help but be happy for…" Rosalie started before she saw Hilda looking at her. "Oh sorry, Hilda. I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm fine, and besides if it had to be with anyone I'm glad it was with Tusk." Hilda said with a smile on her face. "Also Ange asks me if I can help raise and watch over her kid."

Hearing that surprised both Rosalie and Chris.

"Seriously?!" They gasped in shock.

"Is it that surprising?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Rosalie said.

"Do you even want to do it?" Chris asked.

"Well I'm still thinking about it. But it does sound a little nice." Hilda said with a small smile on her face.

Hearing made Rosalie and Chris look at each other before they nodded and turned back to Hilda.

"Okay, just know that no matter what, me and Chris will be there for you." Rosalie told her and Chris nodded in agreement, and Hilda smiled at them.

"Well either way, thanks." Hilda told them before they continued to talk to each other.

Sala and Ange were looking at their friends with a smile on their faces.

"This is certainly nice. I'm glad we get to enjoy this moment." Sala said.

"Yeah." Ange nodded. "With you on that."

Ange then turns to Sala with some concern on her face.

"But anyway, how are you feeling, Salako?" Ange asked.

Sala looks down to her stomach as she gently rubs on it.

"Don't worry, I'm still a few months away until I'm due." Sala assured her friend.

"Alright, but if there's any changes be sure to let me know." Ange told her, and Sala chuckled.

"I could say the same about you. After all, you're going to be a mother yourself." Sala told her.

Ange's cheeks turned red as she looked down and gently placed her hand on her womb.

"Yeah, that's true." Ange said before she and Sala chuckle together.

Kyoya and Tusk were standing side by side as they were enjoying the good food and drinks.

"I have to tell you, I was still quite surprised to learn that Ange is pregnant now." Kyoya told the last Ancient Human.

"Yeah, it was surprising for the both of us as well." Tusk chuckles before he rubs the back of his head. "We were both happy to hear that, but at the same time I can't help but feel a little worried about it."

"How come?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, you know how my parents died when I was young, right?" Tusk asked, and Kyoya looked down in sadness before he nodded. "I mean, I still remember how brave and kind they were, they raised me with love and care as long as I can remember. I'm just a little worried if I'm ever going to be the people they were."

"Hmmm…" Kyoya hummed in thought. "I don't exactly remember my dad. But I do know what it's like to be raised by a loving parent, and while they may not be with us now, I just know they're still watching over us. We'll just have to try our best and make sure we'll raise our children the way our parents raised us."

"Kyoya…" Tusk mutters before they smile at each other. "You're right, the best thing we can do is live up to their examples, and do our best for our kids."

"Well let's both do our best together." Kyoya said before they gently slam their cups together.

"Yeah!" Tusk said before they drank their cups.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	11. Eternal Gaiden 8: The Birth

**Eternal Gaiden 8: The Birth**

Several months had passed after the babyshower with their friends, Sala was almost due to give birth to her and Kyoya's child.

They were in a room Dr. Gecko provided for the Princess, as she was lying on the bed wearing medical clothing as Kyoya was seated beside her while holding her hand, and while the doctor was checking on her.

"I hope you're excited as I am, Princess. It won't be long now until your child is born." Dr. Gecko told her.

"Thank you, doctor." Sala said.

"You know, I have a sneaking suspicion that you're hoping that it will be a boy." Kyoya stated.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that." Sala chuckles in amusement, and Dr. Gecko coughs a few times.

"Well either way, I know for a fact that everyone else has been looking forward to this for a long time." Dr. Gecko told them.

"She's not wrong there." Sala said.

"Yeah, way to give me even more pressure…" Kyoya mutters, and Sala notices something about that.

"Kyoya, is something wrong?" She asked, and Kyoya flinches.

"What? No nothing wrong! I'm totally relaxed!" Kyoya said as he showed her a force smile, and she wasn't convinced by that.

"Kyoya, you know that I can tell that something's wrong. Just be honest with me." Sala told him.

Kyoya thought about it before he sighs.

"Okay, I know we've talked about this...but I'm still a little nervous and worried about being a parent." Kyoya told her.

"You're still worried about that?" Sala asked and Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah...it's been on my mind for a while." Kyoya said as he rubs the back of his neck.

Sala hummed as she thought about it.

"Then you should talk to someone about it." She told him, and Kyoya was surprised to hear that.

"What?! No I can't do that! Especially today, of all days." Kyoya stated.

"It will be fine. The baby won't be here for a while. You should use this chance to work some things out." Sala assured him.

Kyoya thought about it before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do that. Dr. Gecko, be sure to call me if something happens." Kyoya told the doctor.

"I will don't worry." Dr. Gecko assured him.

* * *

Kyoya was seen in front of a door to a house as he knocked on it.

"Coming!" The door opens and one who opens it is Lamia. "Oh Kyoya-san? What are you doing here?"

"I'm...here to ask for advice." Kyoya tells her, and Lamia blinks before she realizes what was going on.

"Oh I see. Come in then." Lamia said as she let Kyoya walk into her home.

They were now seated on the couch and chair of the living room as Lamia made tea as she poured two cups for herself and Kyoya.

"Here you go." Lamia said as she put the teapot down.

"Thank you." Kyoya said as he picks up his cup and drinks the tea.

"So are you here to talk about your child?" Lamia asks and Kyoya clinches as he coughs after he accidentally chokes on his tea.

Kyoya's cough ceases as he lightly punches on his chest.

"Yeah...that's about half right. I'm mostly worried if I'm going to be a good father." Kyoya told her.

"What do you mean?" Lamia asked.

"Well...I'm just worried if I'll screw up somehow. I mean I have no idea how to be a father, especially since I don't remember my own father. What if I screw up somehow and make some mistakes?" Kyoya asked.

Lamia thought about it before she gave her answer.

"If it means anything, I lost both of my parents when I was 10." Lamia told him, and Kyoy was shocked to hear that.

"What? Really?" Kyoya asked and Lamia nodded.

"It was during a mission to reclaim Aura. You can figure out the rest." Lamia said and Kyoya did understand what happened, they were most likely killed by past pilots of Arzenal only to be used by Embryo.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Kyoya said.

"It's alright. I can understand what you're going through. After I found out I was pregnant with Mii, I was a little scared as well. I also worry if I'll be a good mother to her, but after she was born I fully understand the happiness of being a mother, and it was really hard for me after I lost her for years." Lamia said before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Kyoya-san, we all make mistakes, that's what makes us human. But we can still learn from those mistakes and move forward. And you shouldn't forget that you were still raised by a loving parent, and that made you into a good man and I have no doubt that you'll be a perfect father for your child."

Kyoya was stunned to hear that before he remembered his mother, and how much she loved and cared for him.

"Yeah...You're right, thanks for that, Lamia-san." Kyoya told her.

"It's alright. I'm glad I was able to help." She told him.

They soon heard his Stag Phone ringing.

"Sorry, I'll get that." Kyoya said as he brought out and answered his Phone. "Hello?"

"_Kyoya-san, it's me!"_ Dr. Gecko answered. "_It's time!"_

Kyoya's eyes widened as he understood what she meant.

* * *

Sala was screaming as her baby was almost here, as Dr. Gecko and her assistants were getting ready when it arrived.

"Remember princess, take slow but deep breaths!" Dr. Gecko told her, and Sala did just that. "That's it just like that!"

"Sala!" The doctor and nurses looked and saw Kyoya had returned as he opened the door. "I'm so sorry! I should've got here sooner!"

He was about to rush to Sala's side, but one of the nurses got in front of him and turned him around and began to push him out of the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kyoya asked as he tried to break free from her hold.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya-sama. But you have to wait outside while we work." She told him as she pushed him out of the room. "We can't have any distractions."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?!" Kyoya asked and got his answer as the nurse slammed the door in front of him and locked it, and Kyoya lowered his head. "Great…"

Sala continues to breathe and screams a few times.

"That's it, Salamandinay-sama! Just breathe and push! You're doing great!" Dr. Gecko told her.

Kyoya was waiting by the door of Sala's room, as he was seated on a chair with his fingers interlocking against each other and his hands in front of his face as he was tapping his foot on the floor as he was both worried and nervous for his wife and their soon to be born child while praying that they'll both be alright.

He soon heard a baby's cry, causing him to smile as he looked up at the ceiling.

After being told he can come in now, Kyoya quickly entered the room, and rushed to Sala's side as she was breathing slowly.

"Sala, are you okay?" Kyoya asked in worry.

"Don't worry...I'm fine...but more importantly look…" Sala said weakly before she and Kyoya turned to Dr. Gecko.

They saw the said doctor standing by a baby crib as Dr. Gecko gently wrapped a blanket around their newborn child.

"Congratulations to the both of you. It's a healthy baby boy." Dr. Gecko told them.

Kyoya walked to the crib and saw his son lying in it as he was sleeping soundly. He had black hair like him and Sala.

"Go ahead and hold your son." Sala told him.

Kyoya was a little hesitant but he slowly reached out and gently picked up his son as he held him on his arms.

His newborn son opens his eyes to reveal that they were blue like his and Sala, his son smiles at Kyoya as he chuckles and Kyoya smiles back at him.

* * *

**(Later)**

An hour had passed after their son was born, their friends soon arrived to look at him as Sala was carrying him on her arms.

"Ah man look at him." Hayate said as he was taken in by the baby's cuteness.

"He's cute, but he's also a little handsome. Just like his father." Kaname said.

"Wow...so this is a baby boy." Vivian said as she pokes on the baby's chokes but was a little too hard which caused him to cry, which surprised them as Vivian quickly removed her finger and Sala tried to calm down her son.

"There, there, it's alright." Sala said she gently rocks her son and he slowly calms down.

"Mii…" Lamia said, and Vivian lowered her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry you guys." Vivian said.

"It's alright. It's just a minor mistake. We don't mind." Kyoya told her as he patted her on the head.

"But still congratulations to the both of you." Ersha told them.

"Thank you, Ersha." Sala said.

"So do you guys have any names in mind?" Ken asked.

Kyoya and Sala turned at each other with a smile on their faces before they turned to their friends.

"We already did actually." Kyoya said.

"That's right. We had a name in mind if it was going to be a girl, but we also had something in mind for a boy as well." Sala said.

"Well what is it then?" Ken asked.

Kyoya and Sala then look at their son.

"Sei." They both said, and their son chuckles happily.

"I guess he likes it." Hayate said.

"Agreed." Kaname said.

Both Kyoya and Sala look at their son with loving smiles.

"I just know for a fact he'll grow up to be strong and kind as you are." Sala said.

"And brave and spirited as you are too." Kyoya stated.

"Then I guess it will be a good thing we'll be there for him. To watch over him as he grows up with every step he takes." Sala said as she gently traced her finger on her son's forehead.

"Yeah." Kyoya said as he gently tickles Sei on the head, causing his newborn son to chuckle.

* * *

**(18 years later)**

Standing on top of a ruined building was a young man.

The young man was 18 years old, black hair and blue eyes and has wings colored in ocean blue and emerald green on the inside part, has an ocean blue tail with a diamond-shape tip and little emerald green feelers on it.

He was wearing a blue long coat over a black dress shirt, white armband on forearms, dark blue hakama pants, a necklace with a blue gem. He was also carrying a tachi in his hand, it resembles Valimar's sword from the Trails of Cold Steel series, that is colored blue with gold highlights with a silver blade and has a dragon head on the bottom of the grip and has a blue gem in the middle between the handle and blade, and had a black sheath with blue flames on the sides, that covered the blade as he was holding it by the sheath.

This was Sei the son of Kyoya and Salamandinay, and prince of the Freyja.

Sei was looking at the landscape in front of him as it was a wasteland with molten lava in some areas, water had also overflowed the land, and the skies above were completely covered by dark thunder clouds.

Sei tightens his hand on his sword as he looks at the wasteland in front of him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Special thanks to bloodyredrose for helping for the idea of this, and for the character designs of Sei as well.**


	12. Amazons Gaiden 1: Kyoya and Asuka

**Amazons Gaiden 1: Kyoya and Asuka**

_Darkness…_

_That is all what the boy sees all around before he hears something hissing and growling behind._

_He turned around and saw a monster with red eyes trapped inside of a cage._

_The boy's eyes widened in fear before the monster screamed at him._

* * *

**(Reality)**

"Aaahhh!" The boy screams as he sits up from his bed and soon begins to pant.

The boy appeared to be seven years old with black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing white sleeping clothes.

This is Yagami Kyoya.

The young Kyoya was sweating lightly as he was panting.

As he comes down he wipes away his sweat with his sleeve and gets out of bed.

After he left his room, Kyoya was seen walking to the kitchen and living room of his house as he was rubbing his eyes.

When he arrived at the said room, he saw a plate of rice balls on the table that was covered by a plastic cover and a note beside it.

Kyoya picks up the note and reads it.

'Dear Kyoya'

'I have some business in the company today, so I won't be home for a while. But don't worry I made sure to leave you some food until I get back.'

Kyoya sadly sighs as this wasn't the first time that his father was busy with his work and research.

He then noticed that there were more words on the note.

'PS, I know this is a little unusual for me to do this, but you're free to go outside and explore the neighborhood until I get back.'

Reading that really surprised Kyoya, because his father usually kept him inside the house even after they moved to different places.

Kyoya made an eager smile as he wasn't going to let this chance pass him by.

Kyoya then begins to eat the rice balls.

* * *

After breakfast and changing to a green shirt and brown shorts with white shoes, Kyoya opens the door and walks outside carrying his favorite book under his arm.

The moment he looked at the sky he shielded his eyes from the bright sun. He then took a moment to admire the sun and the blue sky.

Kyoya then closes the door and locks it and he puts the key in his pocket.

Kyoya then walked down the street to explore the neighborhood. He and his father moved here for about a week, but he wasn't allowed outside because his father wouldn't allow it at first so this will be his first time in a while to explore and get familiar with the area he will be staying.

Kyoya soon stopped walking as he spotted a playground, and spotted a big tree with a large shadow beneath it.

Kyoya heads to the tree and sits down to it as he leans his back on it. He then opens his book and begins to read it.

The book was about different metals and materials and how they were used for.

Even though the book was too complicated for a child his age, Kyoya easily understood the book.

Being the son of a scientist, Kyoya was always fascinated by science and technology and would often do his own experiments out of fun and to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kyoya was surprised to hear a voice behind him.

Kyoya turned around and saw a girl behind him.

The girl was the same age as him with long ash-blonde hair and had cold blue eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt with a blue skirt and white sneakers.

"Oh...nothing…" Kyoya told her as he closed his book and hid it. "I was just reading my book."

"Hmmm…" The girl hummed before she chuckles. "That's silly. Who reads books outside and on a playground?"

Kyoya's face turns red in embarrassment before he turns away from her. He then saw the girl had brought her face close to his, which surprised him as he leaned back as he wasn't this close to a child his own age before much less a girl as cute as her.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked, and Kyoya blinked before he answered.

"Yagami. It's Yagami Kyoya."

"Yagami, hmm…" Asuka hummed before she smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Otori Asuka."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well." Kyoya said.

Asuka then sits down beside him.

"So what kind of book are you reading?" She asked.

"Oh it's about metals and materials. Do you want to read it?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." Asuka nodded.

Kyoya handed his book to her, and Asuka opened the book but flinched when she saw it was filled with complicated words and other things she doesn't understand.

"W-What's this word? Pallady...Palladin…" Asuka mutters.

"It's Palladium." Kyoya told her. "It's the 46 atomic number of the periodic table. The metal they used for the converters for cars, and for jewellery and dental fillings."

"I-I see…" Asuka mutters as she isn't sure what she means.

"But it's this material that fascinates me the most." Kyoya said as he pointed at the said material, and Asuka looked at it.

"Lime?" Asuka reads out loud.

"That's right. You see, lime is a calcium-containing inorganic mineral composed primarily of oxides, and hydroxide, usually calcium oxide and/or calcium hydroxide. And it has many different uses, it's the key element of making cement, concrete, and motor, which they used to build buildings and roads. And only that it can also be used as a soap, and it can be used as saltpeter which is also a key element in making gunpowder." Kyoya said as he went on, and every word he was saying was making Asuka dizzy and confused as her eyes became swirls and smoke was coming out of her ears..

Asuka closes the book which made Kyoya stop as she handed it to him.

"Stop! Stop! You're not making any sense to me." Asuka told him.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I sometimes get like that whenever I explain something about science." Kyoya said in embarrassment.

"It's alright. So you're into science?" Asuka asked, and Kyoya nodded. "Wow, that's amazing. You must be really smart to understand all that."

"Well...I wouldn't say I'm that smart." Kyoya said as he rubs the back of his neck. "But my dad is a scientist himself, so I guess it's only natural."

"I see. But why are you reading that book out here?" Asuka asked.

"It's a little complicated...but due to personal reasons my dad won't let me go out of the house often, and I usually spend most of my time indoors. But today, he said it was okay for me to go out." Kyoya said.

"I see...Hmm…" Asuka hummed before she had an idea before she stood up and moved in front of Kyoya and offered her hand to him. "Hey if you want, I'll show you the right ways of playing outside."

"Really? Are you sure?" Kyoya asked and Asuka nodded. Kyoya thought about it before he accepted her hand. "Alright, I'll take your offer then."

"Okay then," Asuka said as she helped him stand and they began to move. "Let's go have some fun."

First was the slide Asuka was the first one to climb up and slide down on it. After she got off she turned to Kyoya as he was on the top but a little nervous about sliding down.

"Come on, Yagami-kun, it's your turn." Asuka told him.

"But, Otori-san, I'm not sure about this…" Kyoya mutters a little scared and nervous.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine. Trust me." Asuka assured him, and Kyoya strangely calmed down before he took a deep breath.

"Okay." Kyoya said. "Whoa!"

He then slid down the slide and was a little stunned by the experience as he was frozen in place.

"See it wasn't so scary, was it?" Asuka asked.

"Actually it kind of was…" Kyoya mutters as he places his hand on his chest as he feels his heart racing. "But the experience was still strangely exciting and exhilarating. Do you know any other things that are like this?"

"Hm-Hm." Asuka nodded.

They begin to play on the seesaw, as Asuka and Kyoya go up and down one at a time and Kyoya was thrilled by this as he hadn't gone this high up before.

Then they were now playing red light, green light. Asuka had her face in front of a tree as Kyoya was moving towards her but stops as Asuka turns back to him and soon turns away from and Kyoya moves to her but carefully to make sure he doesn't lose.

After doing a few more games and playing with the playground equipment, Kyoya and Asuka left the playground as they walked on the street together.

"Man I never had so much fun before in my life. Thanks for playing with me, Otori-san." Kyoya told her.

"It was no problem. I'll be happy to play with you again if you feel up for it." Asuka told him.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to let you know." Kyoya said.

"You're welcome. But if you're still up for it, how about one more game?" Asuka asked..

"Well I'm not sure. I should really get back home now." Kyoya said as he rubs the back of his head.

"Then how about a race?" Asuka asked.

"A race?" Kyoya blinks.

"Yeah, between you and me and the finish line is to your house." Asuka explained.

"I'm not sure...I hadn't raced with anyone before." Kyoya told her.

"What's wrong? Afraid that you'll lose to a girl?" Asuka asked, sounding a little confident and Kyoya flinched to hear that before he showed her a serious look on his face.

"Alright then, you're on." Kyoya told her.

"Okay. Then on your mark, get set, and...Go!" Asuka said as she ran ahead.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kyoya said as he ran behind her.

After running for about 10 minutes, they were close to Kyoya's home. But then Kyoya quickly stops running as he feels an intense pain in his chest.

"No...not now…" Kyoya mutters before he covers his mouth with his hand as he starts to cough.

Asuka then heard Kyoya collapsing and quickly turned around and saw that he was coughing with his hands on his mouth.

"Yagami-kun?! Asuka said in worry as she ran to check on him as she knelt down. "What's wrong?"

Kyoya had managed to stop coughing and to Asuka's shock he was coughing out blood as there was a small amount on his hands and trail was hanging from the edge of his lip.

Kyoya weakly turns at her.

"Otori-san...please help...it hurts so much…" Kyoya said weakly before he started to cough again.

"Oh no...what can I do? What can a magical girl do?" Asuka asked in worry and fear as she wasn't sure on how to help her new friend.

"Kyoya?!" Asuka's eyes widened before she turned and saw an older man running to them.

He was a man in his 30s, he had midnight black hair, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white button shirt with black pants and shoes. This is Yagami Keiichiro, Kyoya's father.

Keiichiro knelt down to his son to check on him before he turned to Asuka.

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"I-I'm not sure...We were racing earlier, but then suddenly this happened!" Asuka said in worry.

Keiichiro picks his son up as he carries him in his arms.

"We'll worry about this later. Right now he needs help. Come on." Keiichiro said as he ran to the house and Asuka followed him, and Keiichiro looked down at his son. "Just hang on, son."

* * *

Asuka was waiting in the living room of the Yagami house, as she was seated on the couch while hugging on her legs as she was worried about Kyoya.

She then heard someone walking into the room, she turned and saw that it was Keiichiro as he walked to her.

Asuka quickly stands up and faces the father of her new friend.

"Yagami-san, how is he?" Asuka asked in worry.

Keiichiro showed her reassuring smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's stable now." Keiichiro told her.

"Thank goodness…" Asuka said in relief before she started to cry and wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Hey," Keiichiro said as he patted her on the head. "You have nothing to apologize for. This was on me, I was the one who allowed him to go out while he's still recovering."

"R-Recovering? From what?" Asuka asked as she calmed down a little."

"It's...a long story." Keiichiro said as he rubs the back of his head before he knelt down to Asuka's height as he looked at her. "Also, you said your name is Asuka-chan, right?"

Asuka nodded.

"Well then, I have a favor I like for you to do. Will you be my son's friend?" Keiichiro asked, and Asuka's eyes widened in shock before he rubs the back of his neck. "You see, there's a few reasons why I can't let my son go outside. And it's also the reason why he can't go to school, so I'm afraid he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Are you sure, you want me to do it?" Asuka asked.

"I do." Keiichiro nodded.

Asuka hummed as she thought about it and soon made her decision as she nodded.

"Alright, I'll do my best then. I promise." Asuka told him.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me." Keiichiro said in gratitude. "Also if you want, you can go see him."

"Is that okay?" Asuka nodded.

"Yes." Keiichiro nodded. "He's more than well enough to speak with you."

Asuka thought about it before she nodded.

"Alright, I will." Asuka said.

* * *

Kyoya was lying on his bed as he was looking at the sky through his window.

He then hears a knock on his door and turns to it.

"Yagami-kun, it's me." Asuka said through the other side of the door, and Kyoya was surprised that she's still here as he sits up. "Can I come in?"

Kyoya thought about it before he gave his answer.

"Yeah, come in." Kyoya told her.

Asuka opens the door as she walks inside his room and then she walks to him.

The both of them were quiet as they were a little nervous and weren't sure on what to say to each other before….

"I'm really sorry!" They both said at the same time. "W-Why are you apologizing?"

They were quiet again before Kyoya answered first.

"Well, the reason I wanted to apologize is because I really made you afraid and worried about me. I should've told you before the reason why I wasn't allowed to go outside is because I'm still recovering from an illness." Kyoya told her.

"No, you have no reason to apologize about that." Asuka said as she waved her hands. "In fact if I knew before I probably shouldn't have made you race with me."

"Then I guess we're both at fault here." Kyoya stated.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Asuka said in agreement before they both started to chuckle. "But anyway, how are you feeling?

"I feel a little better now, thanks to Tou-san. Now I just need some rest and I'll be as good as new." Kyoya told her.

"That's good to hear." Asuka said before she nervously looks down. "Also…"

Kyoya blinks as he notices that she looks a little nervous for some reason.

"I know, what happened will never be undone, but do you still want to be friends with me?" Asuka asked.

Kyoya was a little surprised to hear that before he thought about it and soon nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to be friends with you." Kyoya said and Asuka smiled to hear that.

"Okay, then how about we give a nickname to each other?" Asuka asked.

"A nickname?" Kyoya repeated.

"Yeah, for instance, your name is Kyoya, right?" Asuka asked and Kyoya nodded. "Then I'll call you, Kyo-kun, from now on. If it's alright with you."

Kyoya was a little surprised to hear that, he was never given a nickname like that before he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, that sounds fine with me." Kyoya said.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. Now it's your turn. What do you want to call me from now on?" Asuka asked.

Kyoya hummed as he thought about it and soon got an idea.

"Asu-chan...how does Asu-chan sound?" Kyoya asked a little nervously as he was a little worried if it sounded a little too childish.

But thankfully, Asuka smiles as she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. Thank you, Kyo-kun." Asuka told him.

"You're welcome...Asu-chan…" Kyoya mutters before he starts to chuckle nervously, but was still happy to make a friend today.

Unknown to them is that Keiichiro was watching them as he was hiding behind the wall beside the door, as he smiles as he was glad that Kyoya made a friend today.

"Thank you, Asuka-chan." Keiichiro said as he left as Kyoya and Asuka talked.

Keiichiro then brought out and looked at his phone, he was looking at pictures with Kyoya playing with Asuka.

He had a few surveillance drones watch over him to make sure that nothing happened, and to watch how Kyoya's recovery was progressing and if he showed any signs of change.

Keiichiro sighed in relief before he deleted the pictures and put his phone away.

"I guess I should count myself lucky that he hadn't transformed in front of her, if he had I wasn't on what to do…" Keiichiro muttered before he shook his head and placed a hand on his head. "Come on, Keiichiro, you shouldn't worry about that. You should be glad that Kyoya made a friend, and that girl is perfect to help me watch over him."

Keiichiro then remembers the day his son transformed from his hospital bed, and has to keep his transformed and mutated son in a glass cell as he was hissing and growling at him.

Keiichiro sighs before he heads to his office.

"Maybe doing some research will help put my mind in ease." Keiichiro said as he opens the door and walks inside as he closes it.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	13. Amazons Gaiden 2: The Clash of Dreams

**Amazons Gaiden 2: The Clash of Dreams and the Promise**

Asuka is spending the day in the Yagami household and brought her favorite DVDs of Magical Girl anime.

Kyoya and Asuka were watching it in the living room as they watched it together.

Asuka smiles brightly as they were watching her favorite episode and one of her favorite moments.

_"Here I go! Take this, Shining Beam Breaker!"_ The main character said.

"There it is! That was my favorite part. What did you think about it, Kyo-kun…?" Asuka said as she turned to her friend, and saw that Kyoya was sleeping.

Asuka pouted and then began to shake Kyoya to wake him up.

"Kyo-kun! Wake up!" Asuka shouted and Kyoya woke up as she stopped shaking.

"Oh what? Sorry…" Kyoya said as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "What did I miss?"

"Probably the best part of the show." Asuka told him.

"Really? I guess that's a shame then. But truthfully I don't understand the appeal of this anime." Kyoya said as the main character and her friends celebrate their victory against the monster they vanquish.

"How can you say that?" Asuka asked as she was offended to hear that from her friend as she pointed at the anime. "Magical Girls are heroes of justice. They're so cool, they beat up the evil monsters and bring peace to the world and save people from danger. And my dream is to be a magical girl like them one day, a great and cool hero who saves the world and everyone in it."

Kyoya blinks to hear that before he…

"Pfft...Hahaha!" He laughed as he held his stomach.

But as he was laughing and Asuka pouts by that as she glares at him.

"What's so funny?" Asuka asked.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kyoya said as he wiped away a tear on his eye. "But I guess there are times when you really do act like a kid."

"W-What's wrong with that? You're a kid yourself you know!" Asuka said.

"Okay, fair point there. But seriously though," Kyoya said as he stood up and pointed at the anime show on the TV. "In case you've forgotten, this is just an anime show that some manga artist made up that got an adaptation. In other words it's fake and so are the characters and things in it."

"I-I know that! But I still believe that there must be real Magical Girls out there, and I'm going to be one of them." Asuka stated.

"No they don't. Because they're not real and magic doesn't exist." Kyoya told her.

"T-That's not true…" Asuka mutters.

"But it is, take 'fire' for instance. In a primitive culture it was considered magical, but actually it's nothing but burning oxygen that people made with sticks and leaves. And these days we can make fire with gas." Kyoya stated.

"W-Well maybe that's true, but I bet that there's some things that can't be explained by science." Asuka stated.

"Oh really? Then what about the current century that we live in? Do you think magic helped build it? No, humanity created this modern era using nothing but years of research and engineering. Take the Wright Brothers, did magic help them create the world's first airplane? No, they did it by conducting several tests and learning to improve each design." Kyoya told her.

"M-Maybe that's true...but…" Asuka mutters as she grabs her skirt tightly.

"Did Edison create the world's first light bulb with magic? No, he did that by harnessing the power of electricity." Kyoya tells her and Asuka flinches as he goes on.

"Did Newton discover universal gravitation with magic? No, he did that by doing years of research." Kyoya tells her, and Asuka lowers her head. "You see? Almost everything can be explained by science, and it was because of that humanity was able to set foot on the moon, using gas and electricity for modern uses like taking a bath or watching TV, or hell created the magical girl anime that you love so much. Well, magic nowadays is nothing more than…"

"A sham."

"Parlor trick."

"And charade."

Which of those words sent a deep wound in Asuka's heart as she started to shake.

"Asu-chan, I know that our age is tough to understand. But you have to realize that and grow up, and focus on more reali-" Kyoya started before...

Asuka stops him by slapping him on the face which sends him to the floor.

Kyoya sits up as he rubs on his sore cheek.

"Itai…" Kyoya mutters before he looks up at Asuka, and she was crying as tears were running down her eyes.

"Kyo-kun...you baka!" Asuka shouted as she ran out of the house.

Kyoya only watched her leave before he lowered his head in sadness and in shame.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Kyoya and Keiichiro were having dinner together as they were eating.

As they were eating, Keiichiro noticed the annoyed look on Kyoya's face as he was eating.

"Kyoya is something wrong?" Keiichiro asked.

"No. Everything's just fine." Kyoya grumbled as he took a piece of his food with his chopsticks and ate.

"Really? Because I heard that you and Asuka-chan had an argument earlier." Keiichiro said, and Kyoya flinched before he turned his head away from his father's gaze.

"S-So what if we did? It's not like we could change anything." Kyoya said as he ate a piece of his fish.

"That's true, but what I've heard you've really hurt Asuka-chan's feelings. Honestly Kyoya, you shouldn't have made fun of her dreams like that." Keiichiro told him.

"I-I didn't mean to. I only pointed out how impossible it was. I mean being a 'Magical Girl', in the real world that's just impossible and unscientific." Kyoya stated. "Tou-san, as a scientist you have to agree with me."

"And I do, but that doesn't make it right to make fun of her dream like that. I raise you to be better than that." Keiichiro told him, and Kyoya looked down in shame before he ate the rest of the rice in his bowl before he put it down along with the chopsticks.

"Thanks for the food." Kyoya grumbles before he gets off his chair and heads to his room.

"Kyoya, wait…" Keiichiro calls out but is ignored as Kyoya is gone. Keiichiro sighs before he turns to the memorial of his wife and Kyoya's mother which had a picture of her smiling. "I'm just not sure how to handle that boy, Takami."

Keiichiro then looks at the ceiling as he remembers the day she died.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Keiichiro was seen by Takami's hospital bed as she was on life support and was breathing heavily while Keiichiro was holding her hand._

"_Takami...please, just hang on...I'm so close on finishing my cure." Keiichiro pleaded but his wife weakly smiles at him as she weakly tightens her hold on his hand._

"_Keiichiro...It's alright...We both know this would happen." Takami told him._

"_But…" Keiichiro mutters as he starts to become teary-eyed._

"_Keiichiro...promise me...that you'll always...watch over and protect Kyoya…" Takami requested._

_Keiichiro's tears fell on his cheeks as he showed her a forced smile._

"_I promise...So don't worry, Kyoya will be alright…" Keiichiro promised his wife, and Takami's cries with tears of joy._

"_That's good to hear...goodbye my lo…" Takami said as her eyes closed and the heart monitors beep as her heart stops._

_Seeing that shock Keiichiro as his eyes widened._

"_Takami?" Keiichiro mutters before he screams. "NNNNNOOOO!"_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Keiichiro's eyes twitch as he remembers that day, and on that day he swore he always supports and protects Kyoya, and to complete his life works to rid the world of disease, so that no one will experience the pain of losing a loved one like he did.

"I swear...It's tough being a widow and a single father." Keiichiro sighs.

* * *

Kyoya was lying face first on his bed the moment he entered his room.

Kyoya then turns to his back to look at the ceiling, he then remembers how he made Asuka cry and his father's words still continue to ring in his head.

Kyoya frowns as he turns to his side, but then he sees the DVDs on the desk before he stands up and walks to his desk and picks one of the DVD's up to look at it.

"Oh yeah, she didn't come back for these." Kyoya said as he looked at the cover at the DVD how it features the two characters in it wearing their costumes and wielding their magic wands.

Just looking at the cover, he still finds it silly and ridiculous as best but it was still something that Asuka loved and then he started to wonder if their roles were reverse and if Asuka made fun of his dream of being a scientist and if they had an argument, what would Asuka do to apologize to him.

Kyoya sighs as he knows that answer, and knows what he has to do to make up with her.

* * *

**(Next day)**

In the Otori household, someone rings on the door and Asuka's mother heads to the door to greet them.

"Coming." She said as she opened the door and saw it was Kyoya carrying a backpack on his shoulders. "Oh Kyoya-kun?"

"Hello, Otori-san...Is Asu-chan here? I want to talk to her." Kyoya requested.

She blinks before she sees his backpack, she then smiles as she understands what he's going to do.

"She is, in fact she's in her room. Follow me." She said as she headed to Asuka's room.

"Thank you." Kyoya said as he entered the house and closed the door behind him and took off his shoes.

* * *

After their argument, Asuka spent most of her time in her room and lying on her bed with the blanket on top of her body and face.

She then heard a knock on her door which made her lower her blanket below her eyes to look at it.

"Asuka!" Her mother said through the door. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Asuka blinks on what she means by that.

"Asu-chan, it's me." Kyoya said through the door, and Asuka's eyes widened before she covered her face again.

* * *

Kyoya was standing on the other side of the door as he felt a little awkward to be here, but he can't afford to turn back after he got this far.

"Listen, I'm here to make amends. So can you please talk to me?" Kyoya requested.

There was silence, and Kyoya was a little worried if she was still mad…

"It's not locked…" Asuka said inside her room. "You can come in."

Kyoya was a little surprised to hear that before her mother pushed on his back to give him a little support. Kyoya turns to her as she gives him a thumbs up.

"Go for it." She told him.

Kyoya turns back to the door before he breaths in and out as he grabs onto the door knob.

"I'm coming in!" Kyoya said as he opened the door and entered the room.

Kyoya then closed the door as he entered the room, and saw Asuka on the bed with her blanket still covering her body and face. Kyoya breaths in and out again and makes a smile on his face.

"Hey, Asu-chan, how are you doing?" Kyoya asked but saw that Asuka was turning away from him.

"Just what do you want?" Asuka asked, and Kyoya could tell that she was still mad.

Kyoya then removes his backpack and opens it and reaches inside of it.

"I'm here to return this." Kyoya told her.

Asuka blinks before she turns back to him and lowers the blanket below her eyes, and sees that Kyoya was holding her DVDs in his hand.

"Y-You forget these." Kyoya mutters.

Asuka then looked at her DVDs before she took them out of his hand and covered herself back under her blanket.

"Thanks...but don't think this changes anything, I'm still mad at you." She told him, and Kyoya flinched to hear that before he sighed.

"That's fine. You have every right to be mad." Kyoya told her, and Asuka blinked before she felt and could tell that Kyoya sits down on her bed beside her. "I'm also here to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making fun of your dream like that."

"R-Really?" Asuka asked, and Kyoya nodded.

"I still think it's a little ridiculous to have a dream like that. But it was still wrong of me to make fun of you like that, so I'm sorry alright." Kyoya told her.

Asuka grumbles before she says.

"Then tell me this…" Kyoya turns to her. "Why do you like science so much?"

Kyoya blinks to hear that before he turns away.

"Because it's simply amazing." Kyoya said and Asuka blinks to hear that. "With science we can create so many amazing things. Like the international space station, a bottle rocket, a radio, a phone, and hell even a paper airplane. I guess the reason I wanted to be a scientist like my dad is to create things that are equally amazing and discover things that no one has ever seen or heard from before."

Asuka frowns.

"I guess that does sound amazing." She said, and Kyoya felt movement before he turned and saw Asuka had removed her blanket as she sat down beside him.

"But still I'm not going to give up on my dream." Asuka said as she turned to them with a determined look in her eyes. "Even if it's impossible, I'm going to be a Magical Girl and prove to you that magic is real and can be just as amazing as science."

Kyoya blinks to hear that before he starts to laugh, and Asuka pouted as he laughed.

"I swear, you really are stubborn." Kyoya stated before he stood up and faced her with a smile on his face. "Alright fine, then I'll become a scientist and prove to you that science is superior to magic in every way."

Asuka smiles before she stands up and faces him.

"Then let's make a promise." Asuka stated, and Kyoya blinks when he hears that.

"A promise?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I promise you that one day I'll become a great Magical Girl of justice who saves everyone!" Asuka told him.

Kyoya blinks before he smiles and places his hand on his chest.

"Alright, then I promise to you that I'll be a great scientist like my dad! I'll use the power of science to help the world and everyone in it!" Kyoya told her before they made another promise to each other.

"And together we'll work together using the powers of both science and magic to save the world!" They both said at the same time and were surprised by that before they started to chuckle.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	14. Eternal Gaiden 9: Kamen Rider Seiryuu

**Eternal Gaiden 9: Kamen Rider Seiryuu**

In the ruined future of the World of Aura, Sei, the son of Kyoya and Salamandinay is seen flying in a low altitude and above the ground before he stops and hides behind a nearby wall as he looks out for his enemies.

After seeing it was safe, Sei continues to fly to the hideout of two of his allies.

* * *

Inside of a ruined building were two people with lots of high tech medical machines.

One of them was Maggie, with shoulder length graying red hair and was missing her right arm as her sleeve was folded in half.

The other was Dr. Gecko, her hair was slightly longer that it reached her back, and she was missing one of her wings and was wearing an eyepatch on her left eye.

Both doctors were working on their machines in double time as they prepared a special cure, as it was being filled in a glass bottle and air tight container and after a few minutes it was finally complete as the container opened and a mechanical tray brought the cure out of it as it was now sealed.

Maggie smiles as she walks to the cure and picks it up.

"We finally did it." Maggie said.

"Indeed we had." Dr. Gecko said. "Now all we have to do is…"

They soon hear the silent alarm go off, and they quickly take cover with Maggie behind a wall as she pockets the cure and quickly picks up her shotgun and Dr. Gecko hides behind a table as she has a grenade in hand as they face the only door.

They were on guard for a while before they heard a knock on the door in a certain pattern which was a signal to both doctors.

Hearing that made them relaxed as they lowered their weapons.

Opening the door was Sei.

"Maggie-san, Dr. Gecko, it's me." Sei greeted the doctors as he entered the room.

"Oh good, Sei, it's you." Maggie said as she put her gun down.

"My prince...I'm so glad it's you." Dr. Gecko said as she and Maggie came out of their cover as they walked to him.

"Sorry that I scared you. But is it ready?" Sei asked, and Maggie nodded as she brought out and showed him the cure.

"This…" Maggie said before she was hesitant to finish but still told him. "This might save your father. But I must warn you, the odds of success are 50-50 at best and worst yet it might cause more harm than good. Before I give you this I'll ask you again, are you really sure you want to risk Kyoya's life with this?"

Sei looks at the cure in her hand before he takes it in his own hand.

"I know that you're worried, and I know what I have planned sounds impossible. But my mother always told me to never give up on hope no matter how small it is. And that my father never gives in no matter how hopeless the situation is. So I'm willing to trust in that hope because I believe that he'll pull through no matter what." Sei told them.

Both Maggie and Gecko smiled to hear that.

They then heard a tremor nearby before it reached them as it shook the room.

"Damn it! They find us!" Maggie said as she picked up her shotgun.

"Oh no...they must have seen me and followed me here! I'm sorry, you two take the escape route, I'll handle them!" Sei said as he was about to head to the door to fight who had found them but Gecko stopped him as she grabbed onto his arm.

"No Sei-sama, we'll stay here while you escape." She told him and his eyes widened to hear that.

"What? No! I can't just abandon you two!" Sei stated.

"We're not telling you to!" Maggie told him. "You're fully aware that we're not important right now! You are! You need to save your father! And besides, if this crazy plan of yours actually works, then you'll probably see us again in a better future than this."

"But Maggie-san…" Sei muttered before they heard explosions outside and heard a loud banging on the door as cracks started to appear around it.

"This is no time to argue, kid! Go now!" Maggie told him.

Sei nodded and reluctantly followed Dr. Gecko to the wall on the end of the room as she opened a hidden panel with a switch behind it as she pulled it down to open a hidden door that leads to a tunnel.

"This tunnel will lead you outside! But no matter what happens, promise that you won't look back!" Dr. Gecko requested, Sei closed his eyes before he nodded.

"I promise." Sei said as he heads inside, and Gecko smiles as she watches him leave before she closes the door.

Dr. Gecko soon runs to Maggie's side holding a gun in her hand as the two doctors make their stand against the intruders banging on the door before they smash it open which creates a smoke cloud.

While they can't be seen due to the smoke cloud, and the one thing they had in common is that they look almost human with glowing red eyes.

Dr. Gecko and Maggie both scream as they fire against them and then...

* * *

A hatch open from the roof of a building, and climbing out of it was Sei as he took a few deep breaths before he heard an explosion nearby which made him stand up and saw the building that, Maggie and Dr. Gecko, were using as a hideout were now in flames and falling apart.

"No…" Sei mutters in sadness to see that before he grits his teeth and lowered his head before he looks at the cure that both doctors entrusted to him.

Sei rubs his forearm on his eyes and shows a strong determination within them as he swore that their sacrifice will not be in vain.

Sei then turns and heads to where his other allies were hiding.

* * *

Sei had arrived a few blocks away from his and his allies' hideout as he landed on the ground.

Sei was about to walk there before someone shot at his feet which forced him to stop walking.

"Halt!" Sei looks up to see someone aiming a rifle at him while hiding in a collapsed ruined building. "Whoever you are, turned back now!"

"Alektra, it's me." Sei told her.

"Sei?" Said his shooter as she walked out of her hiding spot.

She was a young woman around Sei's age with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and had sky blue eyes, she was wearing a black rider suit and was wearing Salia's ring.

This is Alektra, the daughter of Ken and Salia.

"Sei!" Alektra said as she ran up and hugged him, which surprised him. "I've been so worried…"

Sei returned her hug as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry about that." Sei told her before they let go of each other.

"But wait, what about Maggie and Gecko, aren't they with you?" Alektra asked, and Sei looked down in sadness, and her eyes widened as she understood what happened to them to them as she shed a tear from her eye. "No…"

"They give their lives for me...and for this." Sei said as he showed her the cure. "And we have to make sure their deaths won't be in vain."

Alektra wipes away her tears before she nodded in agreement.

"Right, let's go." Alektra said before she and Sei to the hideout where their friends are.

* * *

Both Sei and Alektra were traveling on foot while in hiding as they were looking out for their enemies, and they soon arrived at their hideout which was the Hotel Mu La Flaga.

They soon arrived at the back and knocked in a certain pattern for a code for their allies inside.

They waited for a short while the door opened to reveal a 30 year old Vivian, who now has longer hair and a more developed figure similar to Ange's build.

"Guys, you're back!" Vivian said with relief to see them.

"Sorry to make you worry, Vivian." Alektra told her.

"So if you're, does that mean…" Vivian started and Sei nodded as he showed her the cure.

"This is it, right here. The thing that might help change this world." Sei said and Vivian smiles to hear that.

"Then let's get started." Vivian said as she let them in and Vivian closed the door behind them.

* * *

In the large back room of the hotel, two people were seen working on a large device while another figure was seen leaning on the wall. They soon heard the door opening, the two workers picked up a rifle and aimed them at the door and the third one picked up a spear as she was ready to fight, but soon stood down when they saw it was Vivian, Sei, and Alektra.

"Sei..." One of them said as he was relieved that he's back.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Sei told them as he looked at his friends.

One of them was Mei, now a 30 year old woman, with slightly shorter hair and as it was now loose.

There was a young woman around Sei and Alektra's age, she had red/brown hair that reach to her back and has silver eyes, she was wearing the traditional dragon clothes that was colored red, but was wearing Hayate's jacket and boots, and was wearing Kaname's jewel on her forehead and her spear.

This is Katsumi, the daughter of Hayate and Kaname's.

The last one is a teenage young man in Sei's age, with short brown hair and pink eyes and was wearing Tusk's pilot suit.

This is Van, the son of Ange and Tusk.

They smiled before they walked to Sei to greet him.

"It's good to see you man." Van said as he shook Sei's hand.

"You too, Van." Sei said before Katsumi hugs him.

"We've been so worried about you. Especially me." Katsumi tells him, and Sei hugs her back.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Sei told her, and Alektra pouts as they were hugging each other.

"It's really good to see you, Sei." Mei said before he noticed that Maggie and Gecko weren't with him. "But wait, what about Maggie and Gecko?"

As Katsumi let go of Sei, he turned to the mechanic with sadness in his eyes as he shook his head, and Mei and the other understood what that meant.

"They sacrifice their lives for our mission. We have to make sure that their deaths weren't in vain." Sei told them and the others nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get to work!" Mei said as she and the others headed to three machines that were set on the back of the room.

They then look at three machines.

Two of them were Ange's Villkiss and Salamandinay's Enryugo. Both machines were badly damaged and beyond repair as they were missing a few of their body parts, but the shoulders that housed the Space Time Cannons were still intact as those were hooked up to the third machine.

It almost looked like a tunnel with three large metal circles with a platform beneath them and had a computer hooked up to it as well.

"But still, do you really think that this will actually work?" Van asked.

"It has to Van." Sei said. "We've worked too hard and too long to make it this far. This machine is our best chance."

"Which is all the more reason why I need to complete it." Mei said as she began to work on the machine as he connected a few wires. "I mean the chance to create an actual time machine is hard to pass up."

"And I'm still glad that you're up for the challenge. I really appreciate it, Mei." Sei told her.

"It's no problem. It's like you said, this plan of yours might be our last and best chance." Mei said.

"Well either way, thank you." Sei tells her and Mei smiles as she continues to work.

"You know…" Vivian said as she leaned to Sei's ear. "If you ask me, I bet you're really looking forward to meeting your father." Sei flinches to hear that before he turns away from her.

"What? No of course not...well maybe a little…" Sei mutters as his cheeks are a little red, and Vivian chuckles in amusement.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Heck, you'll even come to love him." Vivian told him as she patted him on the back.

"D-Do you really think so?" Sei asked.

"Of course. Kyoya's a great guy, and one of the best I've ever known." Vivian answered.

"Thanks. Truth be told, I'm still really nervous about meeting him. I mean, I've only heard stories about him from my mother, you, Mei, and from the rest of his oldest friends." Sei said.

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" Vivian asked as she was offended by that, and Sei waved his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Sei told her, and Vivian chuckles.

"Relax, I was only kidding." Vivian said before she looked up at the ceiling. "You know at first we were enemies, and he did a number on my favorite weapon. But he soon became a great friend and sort of like a big brother to me. So it was really hard to lose him like that." She said with some sadness in her voice.

Sei looks down in sadness.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have mentioned this." Sei said and Vivian slaps him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Vivian said. "And besides if this plan of yours works, then I'll see him again in a better future."

"Ture, but you'll also forget about this world too." Sei said and Vivian chuckles as she rubs the back of her head.

"Yeah, that's true." She said before she looked up at the ceiling. "But if we can all live in a better and bright future then it will be worth it."

"Vivian…" Sei said before he nodded. "Thank you. It really puts my mind at ease to hear that."

"No problem." Vivian said.

Then suddenly the room started to shake all around them which they all know too well what this shaking means.

"They found us!" Sei said.

"But it can't be. It's too soon." Katsumi said in worry.

"Suppose it's only a matter of time. Mei, how long until the time machine is ready?" Vivian asked.

"I almost have it ready. But I need more time." Mei told her.

"You'll get it." Vivian said before she turned to Alektra, Van, and Katsumi. "You three board your machines, and Sei…"

"You don't have to say it. I know." Sei said as he and the other left while Sei headed outside.

Sei was now outside of the hideout as rain fell from the clouds above and thunder appeared between, before he saw four elementals begin to gather in front of him.

The elements were water, wind, earth, and fire.

Then the four elements soon begin to take a human form with glowing red eyes as they face their enemy.

One resembles a female samurai with red armor and was wearing an oni mask on her face, she had hair made out of flames and her body was made out of fire underneath her armor and wields a sword made out of flames in her hand.

One resembles a muscular man with his body made out of rock and stone and was also wearing an oni mask with yellow pants, and was carrying a large hammer with a large rock on the tip of it, in his hand as he had it on his shoulders as well.

One resembles a female wearing blue greek armor with a blue cape on her shoulders, and wears oni mask on her face and wields a trident in her hand, and her body was also made out of water.

The last one had a body made out of wind with knight armor on his forearms, waist, and was wearing boots and was wearing an oni mask on his face and wielding a spear with a blade made out of wind.

"The Four Elemantals…" Sei said as he glared at them.

"At last we have found you, the last of our enemies." The Water Elemental said.

"You've done well to allude to us after all these years. But that will end here and now." The Earth Elemental stated in a cocky tone.

"With your deaths our rule over this measly planet of yours will now last forever." The Fire Elemental stated.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Sei said as he brought out a white belt buckle shaped as a dragon's head facing left with a blue 'eye' before he put it on his waist which makes a blue belt appear and wrapped around his waist.

This is the HeiryuDriver.

Sei breathes in deeply as did a hand sign and energy begins to channel into the HeiryuDriver's eye as it lights up.

"Henshin!" Sei said as he swung his hand sideways and downward which shoots lightning on top of him which created a flash of light as Sei transforms into a new form.

Sei's new appearance is that of a humanoid dragon with the skin acting as armor in ocean blue colored and red lines running through. The chest and abdomen area are emerald green colored and emerald green stripes on shoulders, arms, legs, hips and head. The wings are folded on his back and his tail is loose, the head is ocean blue humanoid dragon with eight red eyes which are a little closer to one another on each side, horns were on his forehead and spikes were on both sides of the head facing back.

This is Kamen Rider Seiryuu.

The Four Elementals were on guard against Seiryuu as he drew his sword from its sheath and soon spun it around and did a pose with it as he placed it on top of his other hand.

"He's mine!" The Fire Elemental said as she charged at Seiryuu and the Dragon Rider did the same as the two clashed their swords which created a shockwave as the two were in even ground.

Seiryuu then channels energy into his sword as blue energy and lightning surrounds his blade as it shocks the Fire Elemental before Seiryuu pushes her back and sends her flying as she crashes into a wall.

As the Fire Elemental fall on her hand and knee, Seiryuu unfolds his as he flies at the Elemental to attack her with his sword but a stone wall appeared in front of him to block his path which forced him stop before he turns to the Earth Elemental as he was the one who created the wall.

Seiryuu then saw the Water Elemental creating several spears made out of water as she launches them at the Rider, and Seiryuu dodges them by flying up in the air before he saw the Air Elemental flying towards him to attack with his spear and Seiryuu parries his attack with his sword before the two clashed their weapons a few times before the Air Elemental fired a tornado at him, and Seiryuu blocks it with an energy shield but was still sent falling back to the ground as he recovered and lands on his knee and foot.

As Seiryuu stood up he saw the Four Elementals had surrounded him.

"Cowards! You're that afraid to fight me one on one?!" Seiryuu exclaimed at the four Elementals.

"You should know by now, Seiryuu, we fight to win!" The Water Elemental started as she fired a torrent of water at Seiryuu with her trident, and the Rider blocked it with an energy shield.

Seiryuu then saw the Fire Elemental jumping at him to attack with her sword and he blocked it with his own sword.

"Don't think I've forgotten the humiliation you gave me!" The Fire Elemental exclaimed before she created a large ball of fire in her other hand and sent it at Seiryuu's face which created a large explosion, thankfully Seiryuu was unharmed as he jumped out of the smoke cloud.

Then the Wind Elemental travels like the wind as he flew in front of Seiryuu and attacks him, and Seiryuu manages to block his attacks in time and counters by slashing at the Wind Elemental but his sword phased through his body and the Wind Elemental stabs his spear on Seirryuu's chest and channels wind energy around its blade which sends him flying before he skids on the ground.

Seiryuu groans before he saw the Earth Elemental jumping at him to slam his hammer at him, and Seiryuu dodges it in time, and Seiryuu channels electricity around his sword and lands a powerful slashed on the Earth Elemental's chest which left a large wound on it as the Earth Elemental stumbles back.

As Seiryuu faced the Earth Elemental he saw that the wound he had inflicted on him was now healing as stone and rock gathered around it.

"Nice try." The Earth Elemental said before he punched Seiryuu as he was sent skidding backwards as he blocked his punch.

Seiryuu looks at he stops skidding and saw the Four Elementals standing in front of him, and then they each channel a large ball of their respective elements and throws at Seiryuu, and the Rider created a large energy shield to block their attacks and he stood his ground against their combined attacks but the Elementals attacks exploded in front of him as Seiryuu cries out in pain.

When the smoke cloud cleared up, Seiryuu fell on his hands and knees as he was badly wounded as his armor was damaged and his helmet was damaged as well as one of the horns was broken and some of his eyes were damaged as well before looked up at the Four Elementals.

"No it's time we finished you once and for all." The Earth Elemental said as he and the others walked to the wounded Kamen Rider.

"We don't think so!" Everyone looks and sees Vivian flying out of the hideout on her Para-mail as it smashed through a wall as she flies at them before she changes it into its Destroyer Mode.

Her Para-mail was heavily damaged and was missing it's right arm, but it was still able to fight.

Vivian then fired at the Elementals which made them dodge her gunfire as they jumped away.

They then saw Van, Katsumi, and Alektra flying out of their hideout with their own machine.

Van was riding on Tusk's Para-mail.

Katsumi was in her mother's Hekiryugo which was also damaged and had Soryugo's left arm, right wing, and both legs in place of it's missing body parts.

Alektra was riding on her mother's Cleopatra as they all charged at the Four Elementals and fired at them, and the Earth Elemental blocked their shots by creating a large earth wall to defend himself and his allies from harm.

Everyone changes into their machines' Destroyer Modes as Vivian armed herself with her boomerang.

"Alektra, you go help Sei! We'll handle the Elementals!" Vivian told her.

"Yes ma'am!" Alektra said as she uses Cleopatra's teleporting abilities to teleport to Seiryuu.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Vivian said.

"Right!" Van and Katsumi fired at the Elementals using their guns, and they dodge their attacks.

Vivian then throws her boomerang at the Elementals but the Earth Elemental easily stops her weapon as he catches it in his hand.

"Annoying vermin!" The Earth Elemental said as he throws the boomerang to the ground, and sends large rocks at the charging Vivian in her Para-mail.

"Vivian, no!" Seiryuu shouted as the rocks smashed all around Vivian's Para-mail.

Vivian managed to dodge most of them but a few managed to hit on her and destroy some parts of her Para-mail before other larger rocks began to surround her and smashed all around her to crush her to death before her machine exploded.

Seiryuu's eyes widened as Vivian was like a mentor and older sister to him.

"No…" He mutters in sadness at Vivian's death.

Alektra, Van, and Katsumi saw this as well but have no time to mourn as Alektra teleports her machine to Seiryuu's side before she jumps out of her machine and runs to the wounded Kamen Rider.

As Katsumi charges at the Elementals to attack them with her Hekiryugo's arm blade and while Van gives her covering fire with his rifle.

"Sei!" Alektra said as she brought his arm on her shoulder to help him stand. "Come on!"

Alektra then begins to help Seiryuu to the hideout, before they hear explosions which made them turn around as they saw Katsumi and Van's machines had fallen to the ground.

"Van...Katsumi…" Seiryuu mutters as he wanted to move in and help but was too injured to do so.

"Oh no…" Alektra mutters in worry as Katsumi and Van manage to stand back up.

"Alektra, go! You need to get Sei inside!" Katsumi told her.

"She's right! Go, while we'll hold them back!" Van told her.

"What no...We can't just leave you…" Seiryuu mutters, but Alektra hardens her resolve as she continues to move to the hideout. "Alektra...what are you doing? Stop!"

As much as Seiryuu struggles to break free from her hold, Alektra tightens her grip on him as they continue to move forward.

Both Katsumi and Van smiled at them before they glared at the Elementals as they slowly approached them.

Katsumi roars as she charges the Elemental and Van fires at them.

* * *

Alektra had brought Seiryuu to the hotel as they headed to the backroom where the time machine was, as they heard explosions outside with gunfire.

"Alektra...stop...We can't abandon Van and Katsumi…" Seiryuu mutters, and Alektra looks down.

"I'm sorry, Sei, but this is something we agreed upon." Alektra told him and his eyes widened to hear that.

"Wait, you what?" Seiryuu gasped.

"Shortly after you've left, and before I head out. We agreed if the Elementals had found us, we'll sacrifice ourselves to buy you the time you need." Alektra told him.

"But how could you…?" Seiryuu asked and Alektra turned to him.

"Because we're not important. You are. You're the only one who can help your father, and change this damn future." Alektra told him.

"But...Alektra…" Seiryuu mutters.

Alektra and Seiryuu had arrived in the back room as Mei was still working on the time machine.

"Mei, they're almost here! Please tell me the machine is ready!" Alektra said.

"Don't worry I'm just about...there!" Mei said as she connected the last wire which created a large spark. Mei then grabs onto the large lever that will turn it on. "Please...let this work!"

Both the Villkiss and the Enryugo's eyes lit up a few times before they turned off much to Alektra and Mei's dismay as their eyes widened.

"What's going on? I thought you said this could work?!" Alektra asked.

"I don't understand. I did everything right. What isn't working?!" Mei shouted in despair as she slammed her fist on the time machine.

"Because it needs more than just power…" Seiryuu mutters as Alektra and Mei turn to the Kamen Rider as he removes his arm from Alektra's shoulder as he walks forward. "It needs the song."

**(Cue: Towagatari ~El Ragna~)**

Seiryuu then begins to sing the songs of both Salamandinay and Ange.

Kaze ni toban el ragna

Sadame to chigiri kawashite

Kaze ni yukan el ragna

Todorokishi tsubasa

Hajimari no hikari

Kirali... kirali

Owari no hikari

Lulala lila

Reacting to Seiryuu's song, both Villkiss and Enryugo eyes light up as they change to their gold color and their Space Time Cannons turn on as well as energy travels between the wires they were connected onto and to the time machine as a large tunnel of energy appeared in it.

**(End of song)**

"It worked!" Alektra said with a smile before they heard explosions outside.

"And not a moment too soon." Mei said as she picked up her rifle and turned to Alektra and Seiryuu. "You two go. I'll hold them off."

"What? But Mei you can't." Alektra said.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. It's an adult's duty to make sure you kids have a chance." Mei said as she headed outside as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Alektra was saddened to see her leave but hardened her resolve as she walked to Seiryuu and placed his arm on her shoulders again.

"Come on, Sei." Alektra said as she helped him walk to the portal.

When they were a few feet away they heard the explosions were getting closer to them.

"We're not gonna make it at this rate…" Seiryuu said.

"We may not, but you are." Alektra told him, which made Seiryuu turn to her.

"What?" Seiryuu said as they stopped in front of the portal.

"Remember Sei, I'm not important, you are. You're the best chance we have now in changing this world. Me, Van, Katsumi, Vivian, Mei, Maggie, and Dr. Gecko, we all put our trust in you. And I just know that you won't let us down." Alektra told him as she put the cure in Seiryuu's hand.

"But...Alektra…" Seiryuu mutters before Alektra leans and kisses on his mouth guard where his lips were supposed to be, and his eyes widened in shock before she pushed him into the time portal as he was being sucked in by the force of its vortex.

"No, Alektra!" Seiryuu tries to break free as he reaches out to her but is still being pulled in as the energy begins to surround him.

Alektra simply smiles at him before an explosion appears behind her and she is quickly engulfed by the flames, and Seiryuu's eyes widened as he cries out her name.

"Alektra!"

Then the energy of the time vortex completely engulfed Seiryuu as everything turned white around him.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Also special thanks to my good friend bloodredrose for the idea of Kamen Rider Seiryuu.**

**Also here's a small note of Sei and Seiryuu.**

**NOTE; **

**Sei's name is shortened from Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon.**

**Heiryu means 'Warrior Dragon'**

**NOTE: Hei (****兵****) means 'Warrior' with Ryu means 'dragon'**


	15. Eternal Gaiden 10: Warning of the Future

**Eternal Gaiden 10: Warning of the Future**

A year has passed since Sei's birth, and he was sleeping soundly on a crib while Dr. Gecko was doing some scan checks on him as she was taking notes. The doctor then heard a knock on the door.

"It's opened!" Dr. Gecko said, opening the door and walking into the room was Kyoya and Sala. "Oh Kyoya-sama, Salamandinay-sama, welcome."

"Hello Gecko, we wanted to check on our son. How is he?" Sala asked.

"He's doing remarkable well actually." Dr. Gecko told them as they walked to Sei's side. "There's no signs of his health deteriorating, and his breathing and heart rate is very strong."

"That's good to hear." Kyoya said as he and Sala looked at their son.

"Also I found something that is extremely remarkable." Dr. Gecko told him.

"Really? What is it?" Sala asked.

"Here take a look." Dr. Gecko said as she handed Kyoya and Sala a tablet which showed a scan of Sei's DNA. "I found this in Prince Sei's DNA when I was conducting scans on him, which showed a strange mutation in his genes."

"And that matters why?" Kyoya asked.

"Well if my theory is correct, then he won't have the need for modification or medication to remind in human form. And the same might be possible for his dragon form as well." Gecko told them which really surprised them.

"Wait...so you're saying that he'll be able to transform by will?" Sala asked.

"Well I still need to conduct more tests and research, but yes it might be possible. Not only that, give or take a few years. I think Sei-sama will be the key to bringing forth a new generation." Gecko told them.

Kyoya and Sala turned back at their son with proud smiles on their faces. Even though he was only a year old, Sei had brought forth a new future for everyone.

* * *

After they had left Sei to Dr. Gecko, Kyoya and Sala had left as they were now walking outside.

"Man it's almost hard to believe. Sei's only a year old now, and yet he's the key to bringing forth a new era." Kyoya said.

"Indeed. There really is no stopping the flow of time, but the world continues to keep on changing and we also have to change with it." Sala said with a smile as she looked at the sky before she noticed that Kyoya had grabbed hold of her hand.

"Yeah, that's true. We also have to make sure Sei finds a good bride too. We can't let some fan girl or a harlot have his way with him." Kyoya said and Sala chuckles to hear that.

"You really are a protective father, you know that right?" Sala asked and Kyoya pouts at her.

"Hey don't say it like that. Especially since, you were thinking the same too." Kyoya stated.

"Well I guess there's no denying that." Sala said as she averted eye contact from him. "I mean it would be nice to know that Sei would find a nice and pretty wife, when we're long gone, but not without seeing our grandchildren first though."

"Well, whoever he picks as a wife, I highly doubt she'll be as pretty as you though." Kyoya stated, which made Sala's cheeks turn red as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Oh you smooth talker you." Sala said before they both chuckle. "Also I heard that Van is doing well too."

"Really? That's nice to hear." Kyoya said. "You know, I'm still not surprised that Tusk named his son Van of all things."

"Well, is it a name that is shared by both of Tusk-dono's parents. I found it incredibly loving too." Sala told him.

"I guess that's true…" Kyoya chuckles before he hissed as he felt a sharp chest pain where his heart, and Sala turned to him in worry.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just the chest pain again." Kyoya said.

This wasn't the first time this had happened either. During the past few months, Kyoya was experiencing the same chest pain for a while, at first it was minor and wasn't so bad and it often comes and goes, but lately it's been getting worse and starts flare up more often than usual.

"I don't know why but it's been getting worse lately." Kyoya said.

"Perhaps you should have Dr. Gecko or Maggie-san to check on that." Sala told her husband.

"Yeah...It's probably for the best." Kyoya mutters as he rubs on his chest.

Kyoya then heard his Stag Phone ringing before he brought it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Kyoya said.

_"Kyoya, we may have a situation."_ Hayate told him through the Stag Phone and Kyoya blinks in wondering what this situation is.

* * *

After getting the call from Hayate, Kyoya and Sala had arrived at the courtyard of the temple and waiting for them was Hayate, Kaname, and Naga.

"We're here. So what's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Hayate told him as Hayate and the others turned to look at something.

Kyoya and Sala turned as well and saw static and electricity appearing in front of them as it formed a spiral motion.

"Okay, what is that?" Kyoya asked.

"We're not sure ourselves. When me and Hayate had arrived here, this thing just popped out of nowhere." Kaname told him.

"In any case we need to be ready for anything." Sala told them and they nodded in agreement.

Naga then noticed something about static and electricity.

"Everyone, look!" Naga told them and everyone turned to it as well.

They soon saw a portal made out of energy appearing in front of them and everyone got ready to defend themselves for what comes next.

They then saw someone limping out of the portal as it disappeared behind him.

It was the wounded Kamen Rider Seiryuu as he was panting and had his hand on his shoulder.

"W-What is that?" Sala asked.

Kyoya looked at the unknown armored figure and saw the belt on his waist.

"He looks almost like a Kamen Rider. But he doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." Kyoya told her.

Sala then saw the blood on the ground and below Seiryuu.

"He's wounded. We need to help." Sala said as she was about to approach the wounded Seiryuu but Kyoya stopped her as he placed his hand in front of her.

"Sala, hold on. We don't even know if he's friendly or not." Kyoya told her.

As they were talking. Seiryuu looked around the area, and saw the blue sky and was amazed by its beauty. It was beyond anything he had imagined, the sky was shiny like a giant blue jewel, the white pure clouds looked so gentle and kind, and the beautiful and bright sun was so amazing to him.

"Kyoya, you can't be serious. That kind of thing doesn't matter, he is wounded and he needs help." Seiryuu's eyes widened as he recognized that voice as he turns to Kyoya and Sala.

"I understand that. But for all we can know this could be a trap." Kyoya told her.

"Even so…" Sala mutters.

Seiryuu's eyes were mostly on Sala, even though she looks so young and has pure black hair there was no mistaking that it was her.

"It's…" He mutters which got both Kyoya and Sala's attention as they turned to the wounded Kamen Rider. "It's really you…"

Seiryuu slowly limps to Sala as he reaches out to her, but Kyoya stood in his way as he walked in front of him.

"Hey, don't even think about it buddy." Kyoya said as he protected his wife, and Seiryuu's eyes blinked to see him.

"Wait a minute…" He said which made Kyoya blink. "Are you...Are you my…" Before he could finish, Seiryuu falls to the ground as his armor changes into light particles as he changes back into his civilian form.

"H-Hey!" Kyoya said as he reached out to him before he and Sala turned to each other and Sala gave her husband a stern look, which caused him to sigh. "Oh screw it. Hayate, help me with him. We need to take him to Dr. Gecko."

"Right." Hayate said in agreement as they walked to the injured stranger and carried him with his arms on their shoulders.

When Hayate gets a good look on the stranger's face he blinks a few times as he almost resembles Kyoya in some ways.

"Hey Kyoya, am I crazy or does he kind of look like you?" Hayate asked and Kyoya turned to the injured and sleeping stranger and saw the resemblance as well.

"Yeah...now that you've mentioned it, you're right." Kyoya said.

* * *

**(Later)**

After bringing the wounded stranger to Dr. Gecko, the DRAGON doctor was maybe to treat his wounds as he was now resting on a bed.

After that, Sala had contacted Ange about what happened, and she soon arrived at the Temple of Aura along with Ken, Salia, Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris, and Sala had brought Vivian and Ersha to the temple as well.

They were now in the stranger's medical room as they were standing beside his bed.

"So you're saying that this guy just walked out of a wormhole that appeared out of nowhere?" Ange asked.

"Yes, that's about the gist of it." Sala nodded.

"But that still doesn't tell us who this guy is." Chris said.

"Well about that…" Dr. Gecko said, getting everyone's attention as they turned to her. "After I treated his wounds, I did a DNA scan and it matches to-"

"Hey, he's waking up!" Ange calls out and everyone turns to the sleeping stranger as he begins to slowly wake up.

His eyes opened and saw people he couldn't recognize before he saw Sala as she looked at him.

"Are you okay? If not, you shouldn't overexert yourself." Sala told him, but the stranger didn't' say anything as he only stared at her as he became teary eyed, and everyone was confused on why he was crying.

"It's...It's really you…" He mutters before he sits up and hugs her. "Kaa-san!"

Hearing the stranger calling Sala 'Kaa-san' was a big surprise to everyone as he cried on her chest.

"Wow, since when did you guys have another kid?" Vivian asked.

"Since...never." Kyoya told her before he turned to the stranger. "Okay, care to tell me why you called my wife, mother?"

The stranger then saw Kyoya in the room as he blinked at him.

"Wait...Are you my father, Yagami Kyoya?" He asked and Kyoya was surprised to hear him ask that.

* * *

**(Later)**

After Future Sei had a moment to recover and regain some of his strength, he soon began to explain to everyone including his mother and father about his backstory.

"Okay...let me see I got this story straight. You're our son from the future, the reason you were able to travel here is because you used a time machine to get here, and that was 20 years from now, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, 18 years to be exact. But for the most part, yes." Future Sei told them.

"Normally, I would say that it was impossible but considering the stuff I've seen. I'm willing to believe it." Kyoya mutters to himself.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious, right?" Rosalie asked which got everyone's attention as they turned to her. "I mean sure traveling to different dimensions, and people transforming are one thing. But come on time travel there's no way, even for you guys."

But Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken avoided eye contact from the Norma which made her realize that she was wrong.

"No, wait seriously? You guys can time travel?!" Rosalie said in shock.

"Well no we don't, but we do know at least 9 Riders that travel through time more than once." Hayate said.

"Ten if you count that one time with OOO." Ken said as he remembers that OOO movie to celebrate the 40th anniversary.

"Okay, can we at least stay on topic, please?" Kyoya asked his friends.

"Right, right, sorry." Hayate, Ken, and Rosalie said.

"His DNA scan is the same with our Sei-sama's DNA. He's actually telling the truth." Dr. Gecko said as she showed the tablet which showed a match to both Seis' DNA.

"Then, Sei, can you tell us why you're here in our time?" Sala asked her son from the future.

"Of course. It's one of the reasons why I'm here, it's because I bear a warning to give you." Future Sei told them.

"A warning? Of what?" Kyoya asked.

"Well that depends. What's the current date?" Future Sei asked.

"It's July 20. A year after you were born." Hayate told him and Sei was shocked to hear that

"What, July 20?! And you're sure it's not March?" Future Sei asked.

"No...It's definitely July." Hayate said and Future Sei placed his hands on his face.

"No...No! I was supposed to arrive here six months before they arrived! How could've I made such a mistake!" Future Sei exclaimed in frustration.

"Sei, Sei, calm down!" Kyoya said as he grabbed onto his son's shoulders as he turned to him. "It's alright, you're here now and you have a message for us. So just calm down okay."

"Right, right...I'm sorry." Future Sei said as he calmed down.

Kyoya then let's go of his son's shoulders.

"It's alright. But anyway, you mentioned them but who were you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"Alright...the reason why I'm here is because the world I'm from-" Future Sei said.

"No, no, no, wait!" Ken interrupted as he raised his hand as everyone turned to him. "Let me guess. The reason why you're here is because in your time the Earth is left a barren wasteland and most of the population was killed, because a threat in our future will soon arrive were the ones who caused it, right?"

Future Sei was left stunned by this and said. "Yeah...that's about it."

"Yes, I totally called it!" Ken said before Salia whacks him on the head. "Ow."

"Ken, can we stay focused, please?" Salia told him.

"Right, right, I'm sorry." Ken mutters as he rubs his head.

"If that's true, then Sei, who or what is this threat to our future?" Sala asked.

"They're known as the Four Elementals." Future Sei said as he remembers the Four Elementals. "They're alien life forms that originated from deep space, and they said they had conquered and destroyed over thousands of planets. Like their states they have the form and have control of different elements. There's fire, water, wind, and earth. The power of these four are so immense that they're almost considered gods...no titans are more like it."

"Wait, what about us? Didn't we fight these guys?" Ange asked.

"You all did…" Sei said before he looked down in sadness and raised his head at them. "You all fought valiantly, but you all fell in battle against the Elementals. Hayate, and Ken including."

Hearing that surprised everyone in the room and Kyoya blinks in confusion why he didn't mention him.

"No way...that can't be true!" Hilda said.

"I'm sorry to say but it is." Sei told her. "In the end only a handful of survivors were left, including some of your children. There was me, Van, Alektra, Katsumi, Vivian, Mei, Maggie, and Dr. Gecko, were the only ones left...until it was me."

Sei then looks at his hand.

"Even though I became a Kamen Rider myself, I wasn't able to beat them. Their power was just too much." Sei said, which made everyone a little worried. "It's one of the reasons why I'm here. Is to find you, and warn and help you against the Elementals in the hope of changing that damn future."

"Okay, but when exactly will they be here?" Hayate asked.

Sei looks at them before he sighs.

"September 1st of this year." Sei said which surprised everyone.

"What? That's less than two months from now." Ken said.

"I know. I originally intended to come here 6 months before they'd arrived so that we'll better prepare ourselves...but sadly that was only wishful thinking. I'm sorry, I came here to give you hope, but instead I only gave you despair…" Future Sei said as he lowered his head.

Kyoya, Ange, and Sala turned at each other before they turned at their friends as they nodded at each other.

"Well it wouldn't be the first our backs were against the wall." Ange said, getting Future Sei's attention as he turned to her.

"She's right, this wasn't the first time we went up against god-like beings and we'll beat these Elementals." Hilda said.

"That is true. Even if our time is short, we'll be ready when they arrive." Sala said, and Future Sei was stunned to hear this.

"That's right. As long as we're alive there's always hope." Kyoya said.

"Everyone…" Future Sei mutters before he becomes teary-eyed and then chuckles and soon turns to Vivian. "They're exactly as you said they were."

"Hmm…" Vivian blinked in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry. But in my time you often told me stories about my parents and your friends." Future Sei explained.

"Oh really? So was I like a mom to you?" Vivian asked.

"Well you were more like a big sister and mentor, but yeah I guess in a way you were." Future Sei said.

"Oh wow, that sounds awesome!" Vivian said before she heard Rosalie and Chris snickering behind her back and she pouted at them. "Hey! What are you laughing about?"

The other chuckles in amusement before Kyoya turns to his future son.

"But wait, you mentioned that Hayate and Ken were killed by these Elementals. But what about me? Didn't I fight with them too?" Kyoya asked.

Future Sei flinches before he lowered his head, and Kyoya and the others understood that he was keeping something important from them.

"Sei, something happened to me before they arrived, didn't it?" Kyoya asked and Future Sei nodded. "Then what is it? Sei, you have to tell us. This might affect all of us."

"Your father's right. Please, Sei, you have to tell us. We have a right to know. Kyoya has a right to know." Sala told her son.

"You're right...I'm just not sure how to explain this. But the reason why you weren't able to fight against the Elementals is because you never had the chance to do so." Future Sei told them which really shocked everyone as they slowly understood what the Rider of the future was telling them.

"Wait, so you're saying that…?" Kyoya said and Sei nodded.

"Yes. A month before they had arrived, you, my father or rather the Yagami Kyoya of my time, had died." Future Sei told him and the others.

Hearing that shocked everyone. Kyoya was even more stunned by this revelation as his eyes widened.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Also special thanks to bloodyredrose again, for the first half of this Gaiden.**


	16. Eternal Gaiden 11: The Fate of Kyoya

**Eternal Gaiden 11: The Fate of Kyoya Yagami**

Everyone in the room was still left stunned by Future Sei's revelation about Kyoya's fate.

"I-I died?" Kyoya mutters and his son nodded.

"Yes."

"T-That's not possible!" Hayate said. "There's no way, Kyoya would die that easily!"

"I'm afraid it is." Future Sei said and that caused him to grit his teeth as he lowered his head.

"Then, Sei, please tell us...how and when did Kyoya die?" Sala asked as she tightly grabbed hold of Kyoya's hand as he noticed.

_'Sala…She must be scared right now. I don't blame her, I'm scared to learn what will happen too.'_ Kyoya thought in worry.

"It happened around the end of July, apparently you suffered from a sudden heart attack and left bed ridden for days. From what I was told it was a new heart disease that's...incurable." Future Sei told them and everyone was surprised to hear that.

"A heart disease? Like what?" Ange asked.

"Well that depends, have you experienced any early symptoms of it?" Future Sei asked, and Kyoya thought about it before he realized something.

"Yeah...In fact I did…" Kyoya mutters as he places his hand to where his heart is, and Sala realizes it as well.

"The chest pains!" Sala said.

"Chest pains?" Hayate asked before Kyoya explained to them.

"For the past few days my chest felt this soring pain in my chest. At first I thought it was nothing but heartburn, but now…" Kyoya said.

"Yeah…" Future Sei nodded. "Those are the signs of your heart disease and by the sound of it, it must be getting to its critical state."

"Good god…" Ken mutters in shock. "And you said there's no way to cure it."

"Yes...even with all the advanced technology and medicine, it was all left powerless against it." Future Sei told them.

"No way...It can't be true! There must be a way!" Ange exclaimed.

"Ange, calm down." Sala tells her, and Ange turns to her friend.

"Salako, how can you tell me to be calm? This is Kyoya's life, we're talking about it!" Ange said and Sala flinches before she turns away from her as she holds onto Kyoya's arm and he holds onto her hand, and Ange flinches. "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright…" Kyoya said as he placed his hand on his chest again. "It's almost ironic, my mother died due to her poor health and now I'm in a similar fate."

"But there's no reason to lose hope." Future Sei told them as everyone turned to him. "It was incurable in this time, but not in my time."

Future Sei soon brought out the medicine that Maggie and Dr. Gecko of his time had given him.

"This is the cure. It was made by the two best doctors that we both know, Maggie and Dr. Gecko." Future Sei told them.

"Really I did?" Dr. Gecko asked and Future Sei nodded.

"When I told them about my time travel idea, they spent many years of creating this cure. So that I can bring this for you to use." Future Sei told them and everyone smiled to hear that.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's have Kyoya use that cure already." Rosalie suggested and Future Sei shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it's not that simple." Future Sei told them which made everyone blink. "In order to use the cure, Tou-san has to be in critical state of his heart disease so it would be more effective against it. And there's more...the cure has a 50-50 chance of success."

"50-50?" Rosalie said in shock.

"No way…" Chris mutters.

"I'm sorry...I wish it has a higher chance of success, but this is the best we could do." Future Sei said.

Everyone in the room turned at each other before they nodded and Kyoya turned to his son from the future.

"Well 50 is better than zero. If this is our best chance then let's go for it." Kyoya said and his wife and friends smiled and nodded in agreement while Future Sei was stunned to hear that.

"Tou-san…" Future Sei mutters before he smiled as he chuckles. "You're exactly as Kaa-san told me you are. Reckless but brave."

"Wait, really?" Kyoya asked as he turned to Sala who waved her hands at him.

"Don't look at me! That was from the far future, and even if I did I'm sure I meant it as a good way." Sala assured him.

Their friends and Future Sei laughed as they watched before Sala coughed.

"In anycase, now that we know this, we should prepare for the upcoming events." Sala told them and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Days later)**

It was now the end of July, and Kyoya's heart disease had reached its critical state. Kyoya was brought to Arzenal to make sure he's far away from the battle against the four Elementals.

Maggie had prepared a room for him in her hospital as he was now lying on a bed as medical supplies and machines around him, as Maggie and Dr. Gecko were preparing to administer the cure, as Sala, Future Sei, and Ange were with them.

"Okay, we're ready to administer the cure. But Kyoya I have to ask again, are you really sure you want to go through with this." Maggie said.

"Whether I take the cure or not, I'm gonna be dead either way. Best that I take my chances fighting than dying peacefully." Kyoya told her, and Maggie nodded as she loaded the cure to a syringe and Dr. Gecko put an oxygen mask on his face.

Sala grabs hold of Kyoya's hand as they look at each other.

"Kyoya…" Sala mutters in worry while Kyoya shows her assured smile.

"It's going to be alright, Sala. I'll pull through." Kyoya said before he turns to Future Sei. "Sei...look after your mother for me, okay."

"Of course I will." Future Sei nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut this short." Maggie said, getting the family's attention as they turned to her. "But I'm ready to administer the cure."

"Do it." Sala told her.

Dr. Gecko then turns on the oxygen mask as the gas puts Kyoya to sleep, and Maggie injects the cure into his arm.

Dr. Gecko then changes the mask's oxygen supply so that Kyoya could breathe more easily.

They look at the sleeping Kyoya as he is breathing in his oxygen mask.

"The rest is up to him now." Maggie told them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ken asked.

"Now we begin to prepare when the Elementals arrive." Future Sei said.

"Then we better get ready then. For Kyoya." Ange said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone soon left the room before Ange noticed Sala was staying as she was still seated on the chair beside Kyoya's bed as she was still holding his hand.

"Salako…" Ange said.

"Ange, I'm sorry but I need to be alone." Sala told him and Ange understood as she left the room and Future Sei looked at his mother before he closed the door.

Ange noticed the look in Future Sei's eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Ange asked.

"No, it's nothing. But I now understand why my mother often had sadness in her eyes after when she told me stories about my father." Future Sei said in sadness before he noticed Ange placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, there's no reason to worry. Your dad's one of the bravest and strongest people I've ever known, he'll fight through this I know it." Ange told him.

"Ange…" Future Sei said before he smiles. "Thank you, it means to hear that."

"Don't worry about it." Ange said before she turned to the door to Kyoya's room. _'Come on, Kyoya, pull through. For Salako's sake, and for your son's sake too."_

Sala continues to watch over Kyoya in worry as all she can do is wait and hope that he'll fight through his disease.

"Kyoya…" Sala said in worry before she leans her head on Kyoya's hand as the screen moves to Kyoya's face as he continues to breathe.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**There you have it, I hope that you like it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
